


Высиженного яйца не стоит

by irizka2



Series: Сказки [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, irizka2, Мифические существа, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Философия, мужская беременность, нецензурная лексика, омегаверс, романтика, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Автор:irizka2 (https://ficbook.net/authors/506237)Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыЖанры:Романтика, Флафф, Фэнтези, Философия, Мифические существа, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Нецензурная лексика, Мужская беременность, Смерть второстепенного персонажаРазмер:Миди, 83 страницыОписание:Сказка. В некотором царстве... жили-были... страшный зубастый дракон и юный красавец омега. Потом они поженились, размножились и все пошло не как у людей.Посвящение:Автору заявки, бете, читателям и другим прохвостам.Примечания автора:Сказка, где плохие персонажи – плохие, добрые – гипертрофированно добрые. И только дракону пофиг на ваши критерии. Все по заявке, только с другого конца начинаю. И да, как и в каждой сказке тут есть мораль. Ищите.картинкиhttp://vk.com/album-67747668_194072412По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/119348 >Драконий принц или пособие по укращению дракусов обыкновенных





	

## Часть первая, в которой благородный и отважный рыцарь решил отправиться спасать похищенного принца

Хуго себя «благородным рыцарем» не считал. «Благородным», быть может. А вот «рыцарем» – нет. Лет двадцать назад у него еще были какие-то земли, и даже пара крестьян работала в поле, теперь все его богатство хранилось в заплечном мешке и кошельке, спрятанном в правом сапоге. Остальное раздарил да распродал. Детей нет, семьи нет, зачем имуществу пропадать? Только вот жить на что-то надо. Потому и работал Хуго по призванию – магом-наемником. Где-то пару голов срубить, где-то чары наложить. С миру по нитке – вот и богатство. Да и помогать людям всегда было приятно, даже если за сложную работу брался, просил по минимуму. А чаще – сколько дадут.  
  
Но вот после пятидесяти лет упорной работы захотелось на покой, не то чтобы раны старые мешали, или усталость сказывалась. Просто мысли о доме, комфорте и хозяйственном омеге стали затмевать все остальные. Но где найти покой наемнику?  
  
Эту ночь коротал он в королевстве Сконе. Королевство сие славилось многочисленными плодородными землями и богатым проливом Каттегат. Тут всегда работа легко находилась – всякие лешие болотные да огры пещерные людям покоя не давали, а Хуго по таким тварям спец – за пару золотых мог бы не один городок вычистить.  
  
В дорогой пышной таверне он снял комнату и тут же, не отходя от хозяина, взял книгу для наемников посмотреть расценки да кого ловить надо. Список оказался немаленький, людей всякая нечисть донимала. И больше чистых листов было вложено, чем с пометкой «изловлено и обезврежено». Задумчиво листая и примеряясь, Хуго добрался до конца и обомлел.  
  
На совсем пожелтевшей от времени и жирных пальцев страничке значилась награда за освобождение маленького принца – Ларс Нильсон вон Берг был отдан в дань драконам в возрасте пяти лет и с тех пор ожидает своего рыцаря в сияющем доспехе, что вернет мальчика родителям. В награду, как и подобает за спасение принца, значились полцарства и рука омеги в придачу. Только пятилетний омега мало кому мог приглянуться, и Хуго тоже значение бы этому не придал, если б не дата в конце объяснения – мальчик был забран шестнадцать лет назад.  
  
Когда тавернщик узнал, что Хуго – наемник и за шкурками приехал, на комнату огромную скидку сделал. А письмо, что Хуго попросил Ульфу Нильсон вон Берг отправить, и вовсе бесплатно переслал. Гостиница хороша оказалась по всем пунктам: постель мягкая, еда вкусная. Но уже с утра к Хуго стали подходить люди да спрашивать о ценах, и помощи просить. Отказывать ему не хотелось, но заточенный принц беспокоил сильнее, чем дикие коты. Ульф же с ответом не спешил. Может, и спасен уже маленький Ларс давно.  
  
— Эй, тавернщик, — решил обеспокоиться этим вопросом Хуго, — в книге объявление стоит, что Ларс Нильсон вон Берг драконом забран. Не спасли ли его?  
  
— Да что ты, куда там. Его Снежный дракон унес, с такими не знаем мы как совладать.  
  
— А жив ли еще бедняга? — этот вопрос Хуго тревожил больше всего.  
  
— Кто ж знает, — тавернщик задумчиво пожал плечами, — за ним и ходил-то всего один рыцарь. Пошел и не вернулся. Года три назад это было.  
  
— А с чего дракон ребенка унес?  
  
— Как с чего? По жеребьевке.  
  
— Так я думал, драконам только взрослых принцев отдают, — Хуго с недоумением почесал затылок.  
  
— Других детей у Ульфа не было. Вот он на жеребьевку своего единственного сына и поставил. Кто ж знал, что Ларс выпадет. Кандидатов-то сотни, а не повезло именно ему. Да еще и к Снежному попал.  
  
— Нехорошо все это.  
  
Хуго теперь был серьезно настроен парня спасать. Это ж надо было так угодить: с малых лет в логово чудовища попасть и шестнадцать лет в заточении провести. Так и сойти с ума недолго. Даже если дракон не слишком кровожадный попался, жизнь в темнице сказкой никому не покажется. А про драконов всякие истории слагали — что принцев они на съедение забирают или принцами детенышей своих откармливают. Правду давно никто не знал. А спасенные многого не рассказывали.  
  
Расплатившись за постой, так и не дождавшись ответа от короля, Хуго решил все в долгий ящик не откладывать и с правителем этих земель лично встретиться. Бедняга Ульф уж наверно с горя поседел да все глаза проплакал, потому и ответ не слал.  
  
До замка добирался пешком, присматривался к людям, прислушивался к земле. Хоть книга и полна была нечистью, большая часть тварей совсем безвредная вписана была. Люди всегда недовольны своей жизнью были. А тут раз урожай плохой – значит – порча; корова не доится – сглаз. Трясина какого-то пьяницу засосала – лешие. И так без конца.  
  
Король жил в округе Лунд, до замка Хуго добрался быстро и без проблем. Множество ярких указателей привели его к большому роскошному дворцу – видно, Ульф Нильсон вон Берг не бедствовал. А чего ему бедствовать – море рыбное, земля плодородная, солнце яркое. Крестьян в его подчинении много и рыцарей со своими поместьями, что гулянья устраивают и в казну налог платят. Удивило только, что такой богатый король не смог сыскать героя, чтобы сына спасти.  
  
После долгих и длительных объяснений Хуго наконец пропустили к королю. Ульф был красивый статный альфа с легкой сединой на висках. Но рыцаря приветствовал с неохотой, словно и не жаждал его помощи.  
  
— Сколько ты хочешь за спасение Ларса? — первым делом поинтересовался Ульф.  
  
— Сколько предложите, много не попрошу, — настороженно ответил Хуго, — сына вашего мне в мужья отдадите да полцарства. Можно даже не короновать, просто часть заберу.  
  
Король, прищурившись, на героя посмотрел, взвесил, измерил, потом натянул на лицо улыбку и более ласковым тоном ответил:  
— Конечно, я буду безгранично рад, если ты спасешь моего сына. Как вернетесь – свадьбу тут же сыграем, и я вам правое крыло передам. С коронацией, ты – молодец, спешить ни к чему, ты же править-то не умеешь? Вот и я так подумал. Королем останусь я, а потом уж как жизнь сложится.  
  
— Меня все устраивает, — Хуго ни замок, ни жених были не нужны, но заранее отказываться было неразумно. Еще подумают что на него нехорошее. После спасения ребенка или, точнее, уже взрослого омеги он и решит, стоит ли с Короля чего спрашивать. Может, счастье от воссоединения семьи и благодарность омеги окупят его старания.  
  
Ульф велел слугам принести благородному рыцарю карту, чтобы показать, где замок дракона располагается, а потом в путь дорогу отправил. Хуго немного удивился, что король его не накормил, одежды да оружия не предложил. И вообще с большой неприязнью отнесся. Но потом рассудил и понял, что такие, как он, к бедному Ульфу, наверное, с десяток на дню ходят. Денег просят, обувку новую забирают. А потом со всем добром и пропадают. Если омега в плену уже шестнадцать лет, король уж наверно потерял надежду на спасение. Так долго ожидая, кто угодно разуверится и в возвращение сына, и в человеческую доброту. Поэтому Хуго вежливо поклонился, карту переписал и просить ничего не стал – у него и своего добра хватало.  
  
Путь до Иглистых гор был неблизок, пешком он и за месяц не доберется, поэтому пришлось раскошелиться и приобрести лошадку. Животинка была стара, плохо подкована и глуха на одно ухо, но повозку везти могла, и Хуго отдал за нее пару монет. Теперь не мешало бы обзавестись провиантом и магическими знаками, чтобы дракона одолеть.  
  
Раньше наемник лишь однажды с драконом встречался – и то не на поле боя, а в харчевне. Землистый Дракон вел себя дружелюбно, в королевстве, где тот жил, к нему хорошо относились и даже дары носили. Считалось, что дракон их земли от оборотней защищает и хищников отлавливает. Что действительно дракон в той деревне делал, Хуго не успел узнать - по жеребьевке Землистому достался омега из Королевской семьи. Юношу в драконий дворец привезли охранники короля, дракон их встречать вышел у ворот. Там же Землистого и зарубили. Толпой набросились, живого места не оставили, а омегу тут же увезли – ведь спасителями стали. Кто-то из тех спасителей и королевский титул получил.  
  
За непродолжительным разговором Землистый о других драконах и поведал Хуго. И о Снежном тоже. Снежные на защитных заклинаниях специализировались. Льдом и холодом путников удерживали, снегом себя огораживали. А вот атакующих заклятий у них, кроме огненного дыхания, совсем не было.  
  
Хуго в защитных заклинаниях себя спецом считал – чтобы наемнику выжить, надо себя оберегать. Но вот для заклятий разные сложные ингредиенты требовались, и стоили они немало, поэтому пришлось в деревне рядом с замком Ульфа задержаться.  
  
В книге заказов выбрал нечисть, что действительно угрозу людям могли представлять. Записал названия деревень, где непыри шалили, навьючил свою бедную глухую кобылку и направился к первому заказчику.  
  
С работой справился быстро и споро. Мелкие зверюшки – зайцы-упыри да арбузы-троглодиты отлавливались легко и много магических сил не отбирали. С местным лешим пришлось повоевать, но за пару бутылок самогона он согласился кур больше не топтать. Насобирав с крестьян монеток, Хуго отправился искать доброго мага, что колдовства ему продаст. Магов на земле немного водилось, а тех, кто свое умение за монету продавал – и того меньше. Поэтому сначала наемник решил до ближайшего крупного города добраться – авось там повезет.

 

## Часть вторая, в которой омегу дракону в жертву отдали

— Подписано кровью! — маг с силой ударил посохом по каменному полу, и исписанный магический документ, засветившись темно-красным светом, исчез с тихим хлопком.  
  
Ларс Нильсон вон Берг – младший расстроенно хлюпнул носом и, бросив последний взгляд на отца, взял за руку назначенного воспитателя. Покидать родной и любимый дом, где все пахло любимым папкой-омегой, было грустно. И пятилетний мальчик, уверенный, что отец его просто продал, был обижен до глубины души. Ульф Нильсон вон Берг – старший на сына даже не посмотрел. Ларс родился от нежеланного политического брака, и теперь король чувствовал, что судьба, наконец, ему улыбнулась. Нелюбимый муж отошел в мир иной, а мальчика приговорили в жертву дракону. Один шанс на миллион, и Ульфу повезло! Не обошлось тут, конечно, и без некоторого вмешательства Ульфа, но король надеялся, что правда никогда не всплывет.  
  
Кроме всего прочего, за ненужного сыночка государство выплатило приличную мзду – отобрали же наследника. Теперь Ульфу следовало везде постеры развесить и награду рыцарям пообещать, только вот не хотелось добросердечному папаше, чтобы сын домой вернулся. И платить за спасение сына нелюбимого было жалко. Да, Ульф деньги любил. А тут придется большую сумму рыцарю отдать, да еще и замок в придачу. Ведь так гласят традиции. Но у короля в запасе было некоторое время, прежде чем принц подрастет и кому-либо привлекателен будет, за это время Ульф надеялся придумать, как традиции обойти!  
  
Когда магический жребий указал Королю место его будущего сына, он преждевременно решил, что отпрыска больше никогда не увидит. Ларс-младший достался Снежному дракону из северных земель. О таких знали мало, но сильны они были в магической защите, а значит, добраться до юного принца будет не просто. Новый владелец принца даже на подписание контракта не явился, но поговаривали, что он старый и жестокий дракон, скрывающий своих подопечных под семью замками и с удовольствием пожирающий их вместе с прибывающими спасителями.  
  
Снежный жил далеко в горах и особым гостеприимством не славился. Если мальчику повезет, то дракон его сразу и слопает. Если нет – продержит в качестве раба пару десятков лет и съест уже позже. Ларсу оставалось лишь надеяться, что благородный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах явится его спасать, чтобы потом забрать себе в мужья. Но надежда была слаба – кому ж нужен пятилетний жених. И Ларс ехал за тридевять земель в мрачный, ветреный дворец на краю обрыва с точеными черными башенками и плетеным навесным мостом с опущенной головой и удручающими мыслями.  
  
Путь до королевства Норрботтен из земель Сконе, где находились владения вон Берга, занял две недели. Быстрая повозка мчала юного принца мимо седеющих гор, гнилых болот, мерзлых пустынь и мертвых озер. Уже на подъезде Ларс понял, что жизнь в новом месте радостной не будет – горы застилал ледяной колючий снег, вершины скал напоминали острые, пронзающие небо копья, а одинокие деревца ежились и прятались от тяжелых масс снега под темными неприветливыми скалами. Небо было затянуто пеленой и не пропускало солнце, острый ветер щипал лицо и не давал открыть глаза, а где-то там, у самой высокой башни, кружило чудовище с огромными белыми крыльями и длинным змеиным хвостом.  
  
— Это и есть дракон? — спросил мальчик, тыкая пальцем в длинное скользящее по небосводу тело.  
  
— Не показывайте пальцем, юный ученик, — стукнул по руке сопровождавший его слуга, — обращайтесь к нему - господин Драконид Йон Берггрен.  
  
— Драконид Йон Беррбер, — попытался повторить мальчик и тяжело вздохнул. Если бы папка был жив, он бы не позволил увести сына в такую даль, не отдал бы крылатому чудовищу единственное любимое чадо.  
  
У моста повозка остановилась, и слуга, которого звали Таге, провел пленника по качающемуся подвесному мосту над бесконечно глубокой пропастью пешком. Ларс, испуганный до ужаса, пытался взять Таге за руку, но слуга отмахивался и велел вести себя прилично. Когда они добрались до твердой земли, светловолосый Ларс был уверен, что поседел.  
  
В замке было холодно и пусто. Черные плиты на полу были натерты до зеркального блеска, бесконечно высокие потолки тонули в темноте, а покрытые завитками готические стены были украшены чудовищной лепниной, изображавшей жестокие сцены, где драконы пожирали людей.  
  
Таге проводил ребенка до большого приемного зала, где в дальнем конце располагался трон, а по бокам стояли огромные камины с извивающимися по стенам трубами. Огня в них не было, и Ларс поежился, чувствуя, как ледяной воздух страшного места пронизывает его до костей. Стуча большими каблуками, по залу прошелся слуга, который теперь казался единственным жителем замка, но не разжег камин, а распахнул окно, в которое тут же влетел белый змей, мягко приземлился на черный пол и, стряхнув снежинки с белоснежных крыльев, повернул свою длинную с шипами морду к мальчику.  
  
Ларс вздрогнул, неловко сделал шаг назад и, оступившись, шлепнулся на ледяной пол. На мгновение ему показалось, что дракон усмехнулся. Потом чудовище, фыркнув, выдул огненный столб из ноздрей, и в мгновение разгорелись камины, в зале стало светлее, уютнее, и теперь Ларс заметил, что пол не черный, а темно-синий с узорчатыми переливами и вкраплениями, словно ночное небо.  
  
Дракон сделал чуть заметное движение и легко обратился в человека. Мужчина лет двадцати пяти, высокий, худощавый, с аристократически узким лицом без каких-либо признаков растительности и темно-синими глазами со змеевидным зрачком грациозно смахнул на пол свой тяжелый темно-синий плащ. Потом стащил с себя широкую рубаху, представ перед ребенком с обнаженным торсом. Скинул огромные ботинки, с довольным лицом освобождая пальцы и опустившись на трон, закинул ногу на ногу. Его белые, словно седые волосы тонкими прядями опутали плечи, и Йон кокетливо поправил их.  
  
— Привез на съедение? — со смешинкой прорычал полуголый дракон, и у Ларса задрожали коленки, если бы он сейчас не сидел, то точно бы упал снова.  
  
— Его имя... — начал слуга, но дракон недовольным жестом прервал его, и Таге сразу согнулся в поклоне, извиняясь за дерзость.  
  
— Пусть сам назовет свое имя.  
  
У Ларса от ужаса не было сил подняться, он продолжал сидеть и тихонько всхлипывал, надеясь, что его пожалеют и не будут есть прямо сейчас. Дракон выжидающе смотрел на жертву, словно примеряясь, с какого бока его лучше начать жевать, а потом с лукавой усмешкой облизнулся. Ларс вскочил на ноги и с диким воплем бросился из зала. Но далеко сбежать ему не дали, замок, словно подчиняясь своему повелителю, вел мальчика узкими коридорами, петлял темными ходами, и через пару минут он, все так же крича, выбежал в оставленный им зал.  
  
Дракон уже словно забыл о пленнике, задумчиво листал какой-то журнал с непристойными картинками на обложке, слуга в уголочке отутюживал хозяйский плащ, и на мальчика никто внимания не обратил.  
  
— Я домой хочу, — проговорил ребенок и всхлипнул.  
  
Йон не шевельнулся, а Таге поставил утюг на каменный пол и без слов повел Ларса в его новые покои. К счастью, страшный хозяин не посадил ребенка в темный и сырой подвал, а выделил ему небольшую светлую комнату недалеко от остроконечной башенки. И юный принц мог в окно рассмотреть далекий горизонт, покрытый ледяными глыбами, морскую гладь и серое низкое небо. Море напоминало ему о доме. Там, в оставленном детстве и полном любви уюте, папка-омега водил его любоваться волнами каждый день. То, почему дракон его сразу не съел, мальчик объяснил себе своим маленьким размером – на один же зубок. И про себя решил, что кушать много не будет, чтобы сильно не расти.  
  
Дальнейшая жизнь Ларса не стоит долгих слов. Дракон, видимо от скуки, решил мальчику дать хорошее образование, правильное воспитание и навыки во владении оружием. Сам Йон ребенку уделял мало времени, часто пропадал из дворца на недели, слушал его лепет в пол-уха и предпочитал читать яркие журналы или спать на своем троне, беспечно раскинув ноги и руки.  
  
Большую часть времени Ларс проводил с Таге, кроме него в замке жило еще трое слуг – один на кухне, один в саду и один занимался уборкой. Все четверо были беты, о хозяине говорили тихо и с восхищением, все служили ему верой и правдой, и любые мысли или попытки Ларса сбежать пресекались ими жестокой поркой или лишением обеда. За пять лет проживания мальчик не смог узнать о своем хозяине почти ничего, кроме того что он Снежный дракон, один из последних, а возможно, действительно последний в своем роде. Сколько именно Йону было лет, слуги не знали, и умереть драконы своей смертью не могли, а значит, родиться Йон мог еще до начала времен.  
  
Драконы всегда были злыми и опасными, им поклонялись, их остерегались. Кому в голову пришло драконам принцев отдавать, сейчас история и не вспомнит. Но с тех пор прошло много лет, драконы попрятались, или их охотники поубивали, но стало их мало, людей же, напротив, расплодилось – каждому дракону по принцу. Раз в год маги выбирали, кому из оставшихся бестий какой из родившихся детей уйдет. В тот год вытянули имя Ларса и Йона.  
  
Таге учителем был строгим, а Йон, что временами присутствовал на занятиях, такое отношение одобрял – ошибки ученика вызывали у дракона недовольство, прилежная учеба змея не трогала, а достижения и успехи приводили к легким усмешкам и подтруниванию. Кроме письма, картографии и языков принца обучали этикету, истории, точным наукам и даже азам магии. Кроме того, у него была активная физическая подготовка, Ларса заставляли много бегать, лазить по скалам и таскать мешки с камнями. После долгих занятий у мальчика с трудом поднимались руки. Зато кормили на убой. Впрочем, Ларс до десяти лет был уверен, что именно на убой его и кормят, ведь дракон все так же косо посматривая, временами облизывался. Отказаться от еды оказалось сложным делом, и Ларс, сам того не заметив, очень быстро вырос и возмужал.  
  
От отца не было ни весточки, ни один благородный рыцарь не явился спасать юного омегу. Казалось, Ульф забыл о существовании сына. Временами, когда пасмурное небо прояснялось, и ночью были заметны звезды, Ларс вспоминал о папке-омеге и тихо шептал ему свои потаенные желания. А мечтал принц о свободе, быстром ветре и романтическом приключении в море на небольшом корабле с верной командой. Там, в далеком путешествии, ему в мечтах всегда встречался муж-альфа. Об избавлении из плена Ларс никогда не думал. Ведь ни Таге, ни Йон не рассказывали сказок о благородных спасителях и смелых рыцарях. А то, чему учили его в королевстве Сконе, уже давно позабылось.  
  
***  
  
Когда прекрасному принцу исполнилось тринадцать, дракон решил, что пора браться за него серьезнее, и теперь обучением мальчика, а точнее, юноши занялся сам Йон. Хозяин уроков не задавал, почти никогда ничего не спрашивал, но говорил так, что Ларс невольно рот разевал, готовый ловить каждую сказанную букву. Про что бы Йон не рассказывал, выходило это складно, понятно и очень увлекательно. Даже история древних родов, значение гербов и семейные древа известных королей казались волшебными приключениями, когда об этом говорил дракон.  
  
Занятия с оружием и физические тренировки тоже вел хозяин, обучал фехтованию, сам стоял с ним рядом и твердым бархатистым голосом вещал о тонкостях ведения боя, показывал интересные финты и объяснял, как лучше держать руки, чтобы удар был точным и крепким. Обучал, как натягивать тетиву и целиться, показывал пасы руками для легких магических знаков. С каждым днем Ларсу нравилось в замке все сильнее. Обучение больше не было каторжным трудом, он с нетерпением ждал занятий, и если Йон по каким-то причинам отлучался, и уроки снова проводил Таге, то юноша вглядывался в темно-серое небо и ожидал господина. А с его появлением радостно бежал навстречу в тронный зал и помогал стягивать тяжелые ботинки, приносил развлекательные книжечки и разглаживал тяжелый плащ. Таким поведением Йон был весьма доволен, проявляя снисходительность, позволял с собой разговаривать и даже есть за одним столом. И хотя Ларс, подрастая, четко понимал, что обращаются с ним в этом доме как с вынужденным пленником, почти как с рабом, он все равно был доволен сложившейся участью.  
  
Замок был в полном его распоряжении. Ларс мог бродить по нему в свободные минуты, заглядывая в безупречно чистые темные комнаты, рассматривая загадочные рисунки и железные завитки на стенах, прогуливаться по бесконечно огромной, казалось бы, даже бескрайней библиотеке, в которой книги были обо всем на свете. Но больше всего любы были книги о северных фьордах и любовные романы, где снежные красавцы грелись в любовных объятиях у горящего камина и выбирались летом к разогретому редким солнцем морю. Ларсу очень хотелось побывать у моря, но, к сожалению, дракон запрещал ему покидать стены замка. Зато море было видно в окнах его спальни, и временами он мечтал, как Йон смилостивится над ним и унесет его в дальние дали на своих белых крыльях, окунет в темно-зеленую пучину и расскажет о красотах подводного мира. Почему-то в фантазиях это был именно Йон. Наверно потому что был единственным человеком или получеловеком, что с Ларсом разговаривал. А также потому что все истории дракона были великолепны, и юноша был в них по-детски влюблен.  
  
К пятнадцати годам Ларс из маленького грустного и испуганного мальчика превратился в сильного, статного подростка. Хорошее питание, свежий воздух и хорошая физическая подготовка сделали его тело высоким, стремительным и гибким. Словно сжатая пружина, он с готовностью и полный энергией брался за любое дело, даже если его и не просили, помогал садовнику и уборщику, болтал с Таге и чистил картошку на кухне. Но больше всего он ждал появление дракона, ждал его уроков и занятий на мечах. Но чем старше становился мальчишка, тем чаще исчезал из замка Йон.  
  
— Хозяин снова не придет на ужин? — в голосе Ларса стояла неподдельная печаль.  
  
— У него много важных дел. Он охраняет наш покой, следит за близлежащими городами и собирает дань с мелких людишек! — строгим голосом ответил Таге.  
  
Внезапно дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в столовую вошел Йон, привычно полуголый, босой и лохматый. Ларс приветственно вскочил на ноги, расплываясь в улыбке.  
  
— Господин Йон Берггрен! Я так рад, что вы вернулись! — воскликнул юноша, не сдерживая эмоций.  
  
— И тебе привет, — буркнул дракон, плюхнулся на стул и растекся по столу. — Таге, почему моя постель мокрая и холодная? Ты опять забыл закрыть после проветривания окно?  
  
— Простите, хозяин, я совсем не ждал вас. Сейчас пойду и повешу все сушить!  
  
— Сохнуть будет до завтра. И где я буду спать? — Йон елозил обнаженным торсом по гладкому столу, словно пристраиваясь на ночлег.  
  
— Я принесу вам постельное белье из своей комнаты, — пробормотал слуга неуверенно.  
  
— Не сравнивай свой соломенный матрас и мою пуховую перинку, — Йон страдальчески закатил глаза.  
  
— Я могу отдать вам свой матрас, — с готовностью предложил Ларс.  
  
— А сам где будешь спать? На голых досках, что ли? — Йон фыркнул, с обиженным лицом подтянул к себе миску с рыбным супом и глубоко втянул в себя аромат кушанья. — У, треска со свежей морковочкой, съел бы кастрюльку!  
  
— Мы не готовили на вас, — полный самоуничижения произнес Таге, — я сейчас же распоряжусь..  
  
— Вы можете съесть моё, я уже сыт! — Ларс придвинул свою тарелку ближе к дракону, и тот недоверчиво взглянул на юношу.  
  
— Ты туда ничего не подложил?  
  
— Нет, что вы, конечно, нет, угощайтесь.  
  
Йон благодарно кивнул и, схватив ложку, быстро стал опустошать тарелку. Закончив с порцией Ларса, он съел и то, что оставалось в миске Таге, а потом снова лег на стол. Теперь его лицо было довольным, темные сухие губы расплылись в удовлетворенной улыбке, и дракон стал посапывать.  
  
— Мы должны его уложить, или хозяин будет очень недоволен.  
  
— Пойдем, отнесем его в мою комнату, — с согласием кивнул Ларс, - а я посплю в вашей спальне.  
  
Таге подхватил Йона под одно плечо, Ларс под второе, дракон оказался невероятно тяжелым, и хотя Ларс ростом был уже выше хозяина, а в плечах раздался как настоящий дровосек, дотянуть тушку спящего дракона до башенки оказалось делом нелегким. Взвалив его на постель, Таге и Ларс стали поправлять ему одеяло, взбивать подушки. Слуга снял с господина штаны и аккуратно сложил рядышком, Ларс расправил Йону волосы, которые паутинкой заплелись перед лицом. Смахнув последнюю прядку с довольного и спящего лица хозяина, юный принц невольно залюбовался им. Дракон был красив, привлекателен, и, проследив, когда Таге отвернется, Ларс наклонился к учителю и осторожно поцеловал того в лоб. В то же мгновение Йон резко взмахнул руками, крепко схватил омегу и, одним движением закрутив его в одеяло, уложил рядом с собой, сильно охватив руками и ногами.  
  
— Ой! Ларс, сейчас же выползай! — воскликнул Таге и стал пытаться вытащить попавшего в тиски юношу.  
  
— Ничего, я и тут могу поспать, — Ларс смущенно спрятался в одеяло, но слуга его в покое не оставил и стал тянуть сильнее.  
  
— Не расслабляйся там, хозяин может и слопать случайно, вот проснется не в духе, решит, что тебя ему на обед притащили, и отцапает голову!  
  
Ларс немного испугался. Затем попытался выпутаться из ткани, высвободить руки, но дракон его тут же стиснул сильнее, дунул в затылок и припал носом к его волосам. Чувствуя его дыхание рядом со своей шеей, Ларс густо покраснел. Ему очень захотелось, чтобы Таге сейчас же убрался, оставил их наедине и позволил так спать всю ночь. Но слуга как-то пощекотал своего господина, заставил того дернуться и выхватил из опасных объятий подопечного. Ларс с разочарованием вздохнул и с опущенной головой поплелся спать в общую спальню для слуг.

## Часть третья, в которой рыцарь решил готовиться к сложному и опасному странствию

Хуго знал, как находить магов. Не первый год с ними работал. А в больших городах магов, желающих подзаработать, было много. Магия - субстанция нестабильная, ее много в себе не подержишь, да не каждый отдавать умел. Кроме того, маги себя слишком любили, чтобы таким добром как волшебство раскидываться. Наверное, потому и вымирали – заклинаниями никто ни с кем не делился, а переполненный магией маг лопался как мыльный пузырь.  
  
В большом торговом городке на границе Сконе – Кристианскаде магов было много. Но вот отзывчивых Хуго отыскать не удалось. Потратив три дня в поисках и долгих безрезультативных беседах, наемник решил двигаться дальше. Мимоходом отловил в городке пару домовых и сдал в тюрьму, денег за них дали немного, но Хуго смог оплатить постой в местной таверне.  
  
Из города выдвинулся засветло, а к ночи так ни до одного жилого пункта и не добрел. «Видно, свернул не там» — решил наемник, но возвращаться не хотелось. Все равно Иглистые горы маячили где-то далеко впереди, и идти до них было еще долго. Заснул прямо на голой земле, положив голову на седло. А когда проснулся – от бедной глухой кобылки остались лишь косточки. По отпечаткам зубов Хуго понял, что это оборотни, и, скорее всего, какие-то мелкие и молодые, раз на человека не позарились. Наверное, гнагары. За лошадь было обидно, за провиант, что тоже съели - еще сильнее. Взвалив непорченую поклажу на спину, Хуго поплелся дальше, надеясь, что впереди встретит деревушку.  
  
Так и случилось, через пару часов ходьбы голодный, так и не позавтракавший путник добрался до деревни на краю болота. Несколько покосившихся домов, наполовину ушедших в трясину, говорили, что деревня раньше была больше, но теперь болото ее поело, и многие уехали. В оставшихся домах было сыро и пусто, и лишь вдали от топей жили люди. Мельком окинув взглядом собравшихся поглазеть на путника жителей, Хуго насчитал два десятка взрослых и столько же детей. Скота у них не было, видать, от гнагаров не спасли, посевы были жухлыми, а люди - ободранными.  
  
— Есть ли у вас лошадь на продажу? — просил Хуго, уверенный, что ему откажут.  
  
— Тут нет, — ответил один из хиленьких альф, — но там, за болотом, маг живет, вот он все нам свою лошадь пытается продать, а нам-то зачем?  
  
— Ясно, и где точнее ваш маг живет? — Хуго глянул в указанную сторону и ничего, кроме густого леса да кочек, не увидел.  
  
— Да там тропинка есть, не заблудишься, — ответил совсем старенький омега.  
  
Хуго кивнул, поправил на плече поклажу и побрел в указанном направлении.  
  
Но рядом с огородиком остановился, там росли свежие овощи, а есть хотелось.  
  
— Ей, хозяин, не продашь ли капусты? – крикнул Хуго в пустое окно.  
  
Из домика вышел молоденький омега, худощавый, но крепкий. Глаза у него были хитрые, и, посмотрев на Хуго, он спокойно сказал:  
  
— Продам, если от напасти избавишь.  
  
Хуго хмыкнул, видно, его раскусили, кто-то амулеты заметил или колдовство в нем учуял.  
  
— Ладно, избавлю.  
  
Сложив рядом с покосившимся домиком омеги свои вещи, стал собирать для гнагаров ловушку. Из того же домика выскочила еще пара мальчишек альф и с радостью решили помочь. Хозяин же омега огородом занялся и на гостя больше не смотрел, словно и забыл о договоре.  
  
Из прутиков и веточек Хуго смастерил клетку, поставил ее в самом дальнем конце деревни, потом выстругал свисток и магическим зельем его зачаровал. Взяв одного из мелких мальчишек в обиход, усадил того на клетку и велел в свисток свистеть. На это дело полюбоваться собралась вся деревня: звуков-то из свистка не шло, как бы мальчишка ни старался. Но вскоре из разных щелей да углов, из-под ведер да кустов стали выбираться толстые оборотни-крысы. Словно загипнотизированные, они шли к свистуну, забирались в сделанную клеть и замирали там, смотря на мальчика.  
  
Когда клетка полностью наполнилась, а гнагары перестали на полянку выбираться, Хуго закрыл ловушку и снял мальчика с крыши. Пришедшие в себя гнагары стали ругаться и грозить расправой, но когда люди стали требовать кары и утопить злодеев, оборотни стали превращаться в безобидных зверюшек, прикидываясь случайными жертвами.  
  
— Не надо их топить. Отнесу к магу, он точно найдет им применение.  
  
— Не надо к магу, — запищали крысы.  
  
— Что поделать, тут вас точно в живых не оставят.  
  
Довольный омега вынес для Хуго котомку с едой и в гости еще пригласил. Но наемника ждали дела поважнее и, захватив свое внезапно увеличившееся добро, пошел по указанной тропке искать мага, что лошадь продает.  
  
Пока рядом с болотом шел, гнагары присмирели, видать, там кто-то покрупнее жил. Но раз люди не жаловались, то наверно невредный злыдень был. Путь до домика мага занял время до обеда. Хуго несколько раз останавливался, подъедая запасы, что добрый деревенский житель дал, оборотней чуть прикармливал, чтобы не вопили слишком громко,и над судьбой Ларса задумывался. Когда-то драконов много было, так много, что они в городах открыто ходили, господствовали да порабощали. А потом то ли мор у них случился, то ли люди незаметно истребили, и стало их так мало, что во многих королевствах о драконах лишь легенды рассказывали, вживую не видели. Но бояться их не перестали. И как тут не бояться, если чудовища эти хищные любили человечинкой полакомиться? Потому нехорошие мысли в его голову забрели, что бедный пленный омега уже давно мертв. В северных городах людей не так много живет, как на юге. Может, дракон с голодухи в первый же день мальчика слопал. Что ему еще с ним делать-то? Не ждать же, пока вырастет, похорошеет и рыцарей привлекать начнет? Хотя другие поговаривали, что драконы омег как инкубаторов для своих детенышей использовали. При помощи длинного языка засовывали несчастным жертвам в рот икринки, а когда дракончики разрастались, то они разрывали омегу и съедали его изнутри. От таких мыслей Хуго поежился и решил вперед не загадывать, все равно дара предвидения у него не было.  
  
Домик мага появился перед ним неожиданно – маленький, ухоженный, явно много магических сил в него было вложено. Перед путником приветливо расстелилась дорожка, кривой сгорбленный домовой на цепи забрал у Хуго клеть с гнагарами и куда-то утащил. Другой домовой двери перед наемником открыл и внутрь пропустил.  
  
В домике уютно горели магические светильники, колыхались мертвые цветочки, пахло сладкими одурманивающими зельями. Сразу в сон потянуло, но Хуго от таких мыслей себя одернул – задремлешь у мага, а он тебя на элементы разберет для заклятий.  
  
Хозяина видно не было, но то тут, то там сновали каттунги, поливая саженцы загадочных прожорливых деревцев, подтирали пыль и, тихо перешептываясь, разносили весть: «Гость пришел». Хуго несколько раз громко постучал, кашлянул, а потом все же присел на скамеечку и, разложив остатки еды, поделил ее на себя и прибежавших с жалобными глазами каттунгов.  
  
— Ты зачем чужих рабов подкармливаешь? – раздалось над ухом, и Хуго удивленно обернулся.  
  
Рядом с ним стоял невысокий сухенький старичок-омега. Опираясь на кривую палочку, он хитрым взглядом посматривал на гостя и на его котомку.  
  
— Прости, хозяин, вот, угощайся, — Хуго протянул магу бутерброд с морковкой.  
  
— Спасибо, добрый молодец.  
  
— Да какой я молодец, — усмехнулся наемник, – уже давно за пятьдесят.  
  
— Но дурная голова ногам покоя не дает? – омега рассмеялся и, поставив напротив гостя стул, присел, разогнав рабов и шикнув на деревца, чтобы не ворчали. – Зачем пожаловал?  
  
— Мне нужно магические знаки обновить, амулеты зарядить да зелий немного прикупить.  
  
— Ух, как много, думаешь, мне есть чем делиться? – маг усмехнулся, и Хуго с недоверием на него посмотрел.  
  
Обычно маги себя и свое тело первым делом магией снабжали – потому жили долго, всегда молоды оставались, а этот же, казалось, совсем иссох. Либо магией жизни не обладал, либо запасы его были так скудны, что поддержать себя не мог. Во втором случае помощи от него не дождешься.  
  
— Ну или хотя бы лошадь купить. Деревенские сказали, ты лошадь продаешь.  
  
Маг задорно, не по возрасту рассмеялся.  
  
— Да когда ж это было. Уже давно в город отвел да продал.  
  
— Эх, не везет мне, — вдохнул Хуго и поднялся, чтобы дальше в дорогу отправляться.  
  
— Не спеши, благородный рыцарь. Скоро стемнеет, на болотах по ночам нехорошо шляться. Оставайся у меня, развлечешь хорошей историей, а я тебя добрым словом провожу.  
  
Ночь на болота опустилась стремительно быстро. Небо потемнело, засияло огромной луной и миллиардами белых точек-звезд. Удобно устроившись в беседке рядом с цветущим садом, маг выложил на стол приготовленные каттунгами булочки и свежий травяной чай. Омега представился как Нелль Магнуссон, наемник сильно удивился, что маг носил фамилию, но потом выяснилось, что все болота и земли в лесу принадлежали Неллю, поэтому король позволил ему носить второе имя своих земель.  
  
— Что с гнагарами сделаешь?  
  
— Крысами? — маг пожал плечами. — Каттунгам скормлю.  
  
— Не по-людски это, — поморщился Хуго.  
  
— Крысы наш скот едят, каттунги едят крыс, мы используем котов, чтобы вести хозяйство и смотреть за скотом – все в мире взаимосвязано.  
  
Альфа лишь покачал головой.  
  
Булочки были с маком и приятно пахли корицей. Скушав полтарелки, Хуго поделился кусочками с каттунгами, что заискивающе ходили рядом и хлопали огромными печальными глазами.  
  
— Понравился ты им, — заметил Нелль, — редко они к гостям добродушны.  
  
— А часто ли гости бывают?  
  
— Наведываются, — уклончиво ответил маг, – зачем тебе магия понадобилась? Своей уже не хватает?  
  
— Да никогда не хватало, — Хуго рассмеялся и пощелкал пальцами, пуская крошечные огоньки, — магии во мне – кот наплакал, вот хожу побираюсь. Знаками пользоваться умею, заклятья выучил, а вот сил своих ни на что не хватает. Я тут список накидал, что именно мне надо, у меня два десятка золотых есть, надеюсь, усилия они окупят, да еще не отказался бы от личной подзарядки.  
  
Хуго вытащил из сумки пергамент, где записал все необходимое, и передал магу. Тот нацепил на маленький сморщенный носик пенсне и стал просматривать бумагу. На некоторые пункты одобрительно кивал, на другие удивленно поднимал брови.  
  
— Ты, что, город решил осадить? — заключил Нелль. — С таким количеством противозащитных заклятий можно магическую крепость штурмом взять.  
  
— Не на магов иду, на дракона, — успокоил хозяина Хуго.  
  
— Дракона? Уж никак за принцем собрался? — глаза у Нелля тут же оживленно загорелись.  
  
— Именно. Спасать Ларса Нильсона вон Берга иду. Его Снежный дракон получил, и уже шестнадцать лет томится бедный мальчик в плену.  
  
— Снежный... — маг почесал седой затылок. — Да, этого долго выковыривать из его защищенного замка будешь. Тебе может и не хватить всего этого добра.  
  
— Я надеюсь по дороге еще чего-нибудь собрать.  
  
— Знаешь, может, возьмешь меня с собой? — Нелль внезапно расцвел своей идеей. — Я давно на драконов мечтал поглядеть, все никак не доводилось. Да и, может, поговорить с ним смогу, культурно обменяемся заклинаниями, может, и артефакт какой ненужный мне отдаст.  
  
— Высокого ты мнения о драконах, друг, — Хуго в такой сказочный исход не верил, — дракон дракону рознь. Я часто слышал, как люди от них страдают, зря что ли принцев им отдавать стали – они с этими принцами поспокойнее становятся. Не знаю почему, правда.  
  
— Чего ж не знать? — маг удивленно хлопнул в ладоши. — За драконом идешь, а элементарщины не понимаешь. Для драконов принц в башне, большой темный дворец и пещеры с золотом - это как для нас руки и ноги. Нет принца – и дракон как инвалид, его другие не уважают, в роду его не признают и вообще плохо к таким относятся. А вот с принцем он уже полноценный член общества. У них даже ассоциация есть – Драконы Принцевладельцы. Даже если у них принца уже отобрали рыцари, или погиб принц от бездарного ухода, все равно статус сохраняется.  
  
— Ну, надеюсь, Северный своего принца не уморил. И не съел.  
  
— Да, об этом я тоже подумал, — Нелль задумчиво посмотрел в черное небо, — но, не проверив, не узнаем. Берешь меня?  
  
— Не староват ли ты для дороги? — Хуго с сомнением осмотрел старичка.  
  
— Я же маг, могу и омолодиться!  
  
— А почему раньше этого не сделал?  
  
— Я красив, как ясно солнышко, — рассмеялся старичок, — зачем мне проблемы в виде приставучих альф, течки всякие, косметика да макияж. Я в таком виде себе нравлюсь, мне комфортно, и никто не донимает. А лишнюю магию я в болото сливаю, вот оно какое разрослось, мое родное.  
  
— Так это из-за тебя деревня подтопляется? — Хуго сразу разозлился.  
  
— Вот же ж беда, — фыркнул маг, — они все равно постепенно в лес отодвигаются, мое болото им только хорошее дарит – морошку, клюкву, грибочки, я даже угрей и лягушек в нем развел. С болота и вода на поливку, и торф на растопку. Не бурчи, наемник, хорошо они живут. Только оборотни достали. Меня-то обходят, а вот деревенских мучают.  
  
— Я им свисток оставил зачарованный, будут тебе крыс теперь носить.  
  
— Спасибо, — Нелль улыбнулся, — смотри, как каттунги обрадовались. Ты для них теперь настоящий герой. Только доспехов сияющих не хватает.  
  
//да простят меня шведы. Kattunge[шв] – котенок. Gnagare[шв.] – грызун.

## Часть четвертая, в которой омега совращает дракона

Всю ночь Ларса мучили дурные кошмары да сны про зубастых чудовищ, а наутро, когда сел за стол обедать, Йон на него даже не смотрел, и юноше от такого было очень обидно. Почему-то думалось, что после того как дракон так расслабленно с ним себя вел, то непременно подобреет и начнет хоть какие-то знаки внимания уделять. Но Снежный дракон был холоден и неприступен. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
  
Тогда, взвесив все за и против, оценив свое безвыходное положение, Ларс решил во что бы то ни стало дракона соблазнить. Разве он не прекрасный принц из далекой красивой страны? И прекрасен, и умен, и с мечом хорошо обращается. Ларс был уверен, что парень он годный и даже Йону не по зубам. Для соблазнения выбрал самую лучшую стратегию – та, что в книгах часто описывалась: поставить себя в трагическое положение, подвергнуть опасности, чтобы Йону пришлось омегу спасать. А там уж в процессе спасения нагрянет любовь неминуемая.  
  
Порыскав в библиотеке в поиске безотказных идей, Ларс решил начать с самого простого и очевидного – угрозы жизни. Подготовка много времени не заняла: надев свой самый красивый наряд, обвязав себя за пояс веревкой для страховки, дождавшись, когда Йон точно будет дома, юный герой-любовник свесился из окошка своей комнаты и, удерживаясь за карниз, стал истошно кричать и просить о помощи.  
  
Дракон задумчиво посмотрел на вопящего принца, а потом закрыл ставни на своем окошке, чтобы шум не мешал. Зато Таге примчался, стал ругаться на юношу, что тот всю округу своими криками распугал. Пристыженный Ларс влез обратно в свою комнату и стал обдумывать новый план.  
  
При следующем совместном ужине, когда дракон соизволил обедать с ними вместе, Ларс вдохнул в себя кусочек хлеба и стал дергаться, задыхаясь. Взирая на своего хозяина полными страданий глазами и протягивая к нему руки, омега надеялся, что дракон хоть немного проявит сочувствия, но Йон даже от своего журнала не отвлекся. Спокойно продолжил есть, рассматривая картинки. А Таге, подбежав к Ларсу, сильно стукнул его по спине, заставляя выплюнуть хлебушек.  
  
План номер три включал в себя самоотверженную погибель. Приготовив декорации, расставив себя и участников в правильные места, Ларс был готов спасти жизнь Йону и заслужить его внимание. Привязанная веревкой телега стояла на покатой лесенке, и когда омега отпустил удерживающую петлю, она с грохотом покатилась на задумчиво смотрящего в небо дракона. Ларс прыгнул вперед, грациозно обхватил своим телом Йона, желая оттолкнуть того от приближающейся беды, но, врезавшись в учителя, повис на нем, не в состоянии сдвинуть с места. Повозка с грохотом домчалась до испуганного Ларса и задумчивого Йона, и Таге выпрыгнул перед ними, своим телом останавливая телегу.  
  
Далее шел план номер четыре, потом пять и шесть. Но дракон, казалось, даже не замечал того, что творится в его замке.  
  
Отчаявшись, Ларс решил использовать последнее и самое действенное средство – трагическую кончину и признание в любви на смертном одре.  
  
Подождав, когда Йон будет выходить из замка, Ларс быстро лег у него на пути, заткнул меч подмышку, налил ярко-красного вина под спину и изобразил на лице великое страдание. Йон через тело перешагнул, а Таге с сердитым голосом поднял юношу с земли и велел идти мыться. Ларс в сердцах бросил меч на землю и, ругаясь диковинными словами, что вычитал не в самых приличных книжках, направился в свою башню.  
  
— Мне кажется, мой принц сломался, — сказал Йон, задумчиво глядя вслед сердитому омеге.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, хозяин, он растет, взрослеет, и у юноши начался переходный возраст. В это время все молодые люди ведут себя странно, не отдавая отчет в своих поступках. Его сердце и разум не находят покоя и требуют активных действий.  
  
— Усиль тренировки, — велел Йон.  
  
Ларс в своей комнате от обиды сначала захотел немного поплакать, но потом вспомнил, что в книгах плачут только дети, и решил, что позволит себе такую слабость в самой критической и ужасной ситуации, из которой не будет никакого выхода.  
  
Завоевание Йона на этом не закончилось. Ларс решил покорить упрямого дракона своими навыками – ведь не зря он столько учился и занимался. Юноша стал учить стихи, познавать географию и историю и при каждом удобном случае старался блеснуть своей эрудицией. И когда Йон присоединялся к ним за обеденным столом, Ларс начинал к месту и не к месту делиться прочитанным.  
  
— А вы знали, что город Кируна, который недалеко от нашего замка, был основан шестьсот лет назад белой птицей, от нее и появились жители нашего округа. Поэтому тут все светловолосые и любят небо!  
  
— А вы слышали, что Густав Васа, покоряя Швицу, выходил замуж шестнадцать раз и всех мужей потерял в ледяных горах?  
  
— А представляете...  
  
— Ларс! — Йон сердито окликнул юношу. — Ты мне читать мешаешь!  
  
— Господин Ларс, — мягко обратился к нему Таге, — наш хозяин драконид Йон Берггрен прочитал все книги в своей библиотеке и, конечно, все знает и слышит. А если тебе нечем заняться, иди дров наколи, воды принеси, печь растопи и помоги на кухне, в саду да уборку в замке сделай!  
  
— А фасоль вам на белую и черную не разобрать? — обиделся Ларс, поднялся из-за стола и, стуча ботинками, направился выполнять указания.  
  
— Было бы неплохо. И посади семь розовых кустов! — крикнул ему вслед Йон.  
  
— Господин Йон, вам стоит быть внимательнее к мальчику, — заметил слуга.  
  
— Что с ним? — удивился дракон.  
  
— Ему необходима забота и ласка, даже дерево без любви не будет расти, а ведь в вашем замке живет живой принц! Кто-то должен быть с ним рядом, показывать, как велико и заботливо может быть человеческое сердце. Кто-то должен научить его пониманию и терпению.  
  
Дракон задумчиво отложил порно-журнальчик и посмотрел на темный потолок.  
  
— Может, мне подарить ему собаку?  
  
Испробовав все средства, Ларс вновь обратился к любовным романам и, следуя советам прекрасных омег, что соблазнили и привлекли к своей персоне всех возможных рыцарей, решил сделать дракону подарок.  
Но связанный им шарф Йон назвал слишком колючим, плетеные лапти долго снимал и одевал, а потом решил, что ходить босым по дому лучше. Заколки, обручи и повязки на волосы он сразу выкинул, взъерошивая пальцами свои белые патлы. А старательно сделанный самодельный нож проверил на балансировку, покрутил в ладони и выкинул в окно замка. Ларс, безутешный и готовый разреветься, раздраженно покусывал губы и мысленно придумывал, как накидает бессовестному дракону в постель колючек и отомстит за свое разбитое юное сердце. Но потом вспомнил про еще один возможный подарок и решил приготовить для дракона огромный сладкий торт.  
  
Сахар в огромном доме пришлось искать долго, на кухне его не пользовали, в чулане не хранили, и лишь где-то в тайных закромах садовника Ларс отыскал заветный белый порошок. Стряпать юноша умел, но вот сладости и сдобу никогда готовить не приходилось. Вдоволь намучившись, омега приготовил небольшой сладкий кекс, украшенный взбитыми сливками. За Йоном с этим тортом пришлось побегать, так как дракон в тот момент был занят чем-то внезапно важным, рыскал по замку, по библиотеке, искал в каждой комнате и, лишь когда отыскал, взглянул на омегу и проглотил его подарок.  
  
— Вкусненько, — произнес он удивленно и упал в обморок.  
  
Испуганные слуги и еще более испуганный Ларс стали хлопотать над несчастным господином.  
  
— Что ж ты, неразумное дитя, натворил?! Сахар-то драконам нельзя кушать. А особенно, Снежным.  
  
— Он умрет? — полный ужаса и отчаяния, произнес юноша.  
  
— Нет, но похмельем долго будет мучиться. Так что ты его не трогай, иногда хозяин бывает злым и сердитым! — заметил Таге.  
  
Омега чувствовал себя очень виноватым, а еще обиднее стало, когда он понял, что хозяин так долго искал и что в руках зажал – это был крем с ромашкой, который Ларс очень просил, так как от тяжелой работы у него сильно стирались ладони. Вот получилось, что дракон в кои-то веки решил о своем домочадце позаботиться, а Ларс его по незнанию отравил.  
  
Целый день сидел юноша у постели Йона, ожидая, когда тот проснется. Дракон спал беспокойно, тяжело вздыхал и пускал маленькие огоньки и зеленоватый дым из носа. Когда же пришел в себя, на Ларса посмотрел недовольно, юноша прощения хотел попросить, но дракон быстрым шагом вышел в залу, нацепил рубашку, сапоги и плащ и выпрыгнул в окно.  
Обратившись змеем, тяжело стал помахивать крыльями, активно фыркать пламенем, так что сжег одну из маленьких башенок, а потом улетел к горам.  
Ларс решил хозяина больше не расстраивать, глупостей не придумывать и делать лишь то, что Йон ему указывал. Поэтому снова с усердием принялся за учебу, тренировки и заботу о доме. Дракон вернулся к ночи, опустился белым ярким пятном к окну зала, и, заметив это, Ларс бросился его встречать.  
  
Йон лежал на полу, как всегда, в одних штанах и грустным взглядом смотрел на потолок. Его одежда валялась рядом с его троном, и Ларс все собрал, расправил и аккуратно сложил у камина, чтобы вещи просохли. А потом лег с драконом рядом.  
  
Потолок, выложенный такими же камнями, как и пол, светился миллиардами звездочек, сливаясь в галактики и яркие планеты. Своды выглядели как звездное небо, но только рисунки их были незнакомы, загадочно петляли между свисающих люстр и окружали куполообразные ниши.  
  
— Зачем вы лежите на полу? — после долгого молчания спросил Ларс у дракона.  
  
— Я делаю вид, что летаю.  
  
Йон для убедительности взмахнул руками и чуть продвинулся, глаза его все так же неотрывно были устремлены к искусственному небу.  
  
— Зачем вам притворяться, что летаете, если вы умеете летать? — Ларс сделал такой же жест и чуть приблизился к дракону.  
  
— Затем же, зачем я притворяюсь человеком.  
  
— А разве вы не человек? — удивился Ларс.  
  
— Я – дракон! — Йон взмахнул руками и ногами, отодвигаясь все дальше от омеги.  
  
— Но ведь сейчас вы выглядите как человек!  
  
— Сейчас я просто притворяюсь, — Йон тяжело вздохнул и протянул руку к далекому небосводу, — все мы притворяемся так долго и часто, что уже и забыли, кто мы есть на самом деле.  
  
Ларс поднялся и, сев рядом с учителем, внимательно посмотрел в его печальные глаза.  
  
— Со мной вам не надо притворяться, я принимаю вас таким, какой вы есть.  
  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — Йон тоже сел и уставился на подопечного. — Когда ты приехал сюда, то боялся, что я съем тебя, потому что тебя с младенчества учили, что драконы едят людей. Когда я был маленьким, мне было плевать на людей, но старшие говорили мне, что я должен их есть. Мы из поколения в поколения повторяем слова отцов, никогда не задумываясь, а надо ли нам это в действительности. Мы делаем то же, что делали наши предки, превращая себя в рабов своей репутации, — щелкнув Ларса по носу, он сузил глаза, и его голос стал тихим и будоражащим, как на уроках, — но боялся бы ты меня, если бы не детские сказки твоих воспитателей, и стал бы я питаться человеками, если бы меня к этому не вынуждали? — сказав это, дракон недовольно покачал головой и, шлепнувшись на звездный пол, горько усмехнулся, — иногда мне кажется, что я - образ, придуманный писателями, и меня настоящего уже давно не существует. Ты же лишь мое творение, я сделал себе принца такого, которым мог бы гордиться, которым похвастаться было бы не стыдно, и когда придет время, и за тобой явится рыцарь в сияющем доспехе, чтобы спасти из заточения в башне, я надеюсь, что он назовет тебя самым лучшим принцем. И тогда в моем сообществе я стану героем, что воспитал идеального омегу!  
  
— А если я не хочу, чтобы меня спасали? Если я хочу остаться с вами? — осторожно спросил Ларс, любуясь задумчивым господином. Сейчас Дракон выглядел таким незащищенным, словно его крепкая чешуя разрушилась, и он был оголен перед миром. И омеге очень хотелось его защитить и позаботиться.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, все омеги хотят быть спасенными, все хотят прекрасного принца! — строго ответил Йон.  
  
— Мне нравится жить с вами! — возразил юноша и для большей убедительности стукнул кулаком по полу. Звездное небо дрогнуло, а дракон погрозил безобразнику пальцем.  
  
— Ты просто молод еще и не понимаешь всего! Смысл жизни драконов – накапливать богатства, строить башни и прятать в них принцев. Смысл жизни рыцарей – спасать принцев и возвращать их домой за полцарства и руку спасенного. Смысл жизни омег – ждать своего любимого и дарить ему детишек, пока смерть не разлучит вас.  
  
— Не нужны мне рыцари, — сердито фыркнул Ларс, — я сам себя от кого угодно спасти могу!  
  
— Так, ты сказку не путай! Найдет на тебя твой муж управу, приручит и к делу пристроит.  
  
— Лучше вы меня приручите, — Ларс заискивающе на дракона посмотрел и боязливо того обнял. Дракон был теплым и очень приятно пах. Его кожа, казалось, мерцала безупречной белизной так же, как и крылья его драконьего обличья. Опустив голову Йону на грудь, Ларс услышал, как мерно бьется драконье сердце – совсем так же, как и его – омежье. Притворялся ли этим дракон или действительно где-то там, под непробиваемой волшебной броней, в нем хранилось что-то человеческое.  
  
Йон почему-то покраснел, погладил своего подопечного по светлым волосам и по-дружески по плечу похлопал.  
  
— Верно Таге сказал, это у тебя переходный период и дурь в крови говорит. Пора тебе анатомию и семейное дело преподавать. Скоро вот течка начнется, развешу в городе плакаты, что принц прекрасный в моей башне томится и бросятся за тобой рыцари - спасатели и руки твоей просители. Лучшему тебя и отдам. А про другие глупости забудь! Я уж и за прошедшие десять лет с тобой намаялся возиться, пора тебя выпроваживать.  
  
Услышав все это Ларс вдруг понял, что ситуация его безвыходная, и судьба его уже предрешена. И заплакал.

## Часть пятая, в которой благородный рыцарь и волшебник омега занимаются непристойностями и отправляются в морское приключение.

У Нелля где-то в доме завалялась карта местности. Поэтому легко составив и распланировав свой маршрут, они пошли в округ Калмар, в город Торсас, где Нелль обещал договориться о корабле – тогда их путь значительно сократится. Идти до побережья по средним подсчетам нужно было пару дней, но волшебник же целый рюкзак насобирал, словно на годы путешествовать отправлялся. Рыцарь его переубеждать не стал – омеге ж все это барахло тащить.  
  
Нелль так же и себя омолодил – теперь лет на пятьдесят смотрелся. Действительно, симпатичный такой миленький престарелый омежка вышел. Хуго одобрительно покивал, распрощался с каттунгами и отправился по указанной тропе за Неллем.  
  
Серое болото Магнуссон они быстро покинули, Нелль немного печально смотрел на скрывающийся за деревьями домик – вздыхал. С болотом прощался, хлебушком угрей подкармливал, а в дороге обо всем забыл и стал без умолку болтать. Что неудивительно – молчал в одиночестве годами. Хуго слушал да на ус мотал, но сам в монолог не лез – зачем незнакомцу свою душу открывать?  
  
По предположениям волшебника еще до ночи они должны были добраться до небольшого поселка, где путники смогут заночевать и сытно поужинать. Но когда солнышко стало клониться к закату, они все еще топали по болотистой местности, а на горизонте и домика не было видно.  
  
— Все, привал, — объяснил Хуго, когда отыскал более менее сухую полянку.  
  
— Да тут еще пару верст, и будет село!  
  
— Я уже несколько часов эту историю слушаю, — Хуго достал из сумки немного углей, выкопал ямку и стал огонь разводить.  
  
Нелль понял, что деваться ему некуда, и сел рядом. Почти сразу потемнело небо, появились звезды, и выбралась луна. Тут, чуть севернее, земля сильно от Сконе отличалась. Юга были лесистые, плодородные, в Калмаре же всюду либо топи, либо камни, поселки бедные, поганками поросшие, леших много да кикимор. А ближе к морю и ресялки в озерах встречались. Так что Хуго был рад, что сухой уголок отыскал. Быстро поужинав, расположились они на ночлег, а из болот стали доноситься неприятные чавкающие звуки и пугающие всхлипы.  
  
— Лягушки-плакушки, — заметил омега, прислушиваясь к воплям.  
  
— Спать не дадут, — буркнул Хуго и завалился на землю, обнимая свой рюкзак.  
  
Посреди ночи к лягушкам присоединились и лешие, потому утром Хуго был зол и расстроен. Из болот и топей выбрались еще до обеда, и тут же нашли село, про которое Нелль говорил. Маленькие аккуратные домики, красивые садики, все было чисто и свежо, только в деревне жило всего пятнадцать жителей, и не было у них ни таверны, ни харчевни. Купив у добродушных селян немного снеди, путники отправились дальше.  
  
— Ты вот скажи, — не мог в пути молчать Нелль, — зачем тебе принц и полцарства? Ты же охотой на нечисть живешь, будет в замке скучно.  
  
— Устал я скитаться, устал без дома и крова жить.  
  
— Потому и не молодишь себя? — хитро прищурившись, спросил маг.  
  
— Пробовал – не понравилось.  
  
— И намного молодился? — омега не отлипал, крутился да расспрашивал.  
  
— На немного, — рассказывать про свои детские психологические стрессы суровому альфе не хотелось.  
  
— Ну, признавайся, сколько тебе лет? — омега похихикивал, и Хуго, тяжело вздохнув, внезапно сильно пожалел, что потащил с собой этого болтуна.  
  
— Ты-то своих секретов не рассказываешь, — заметил он, — почему сильные маги ото всех прячутся? Вы бы столько помощи людям предложить могли. И огонь ваш для обогрева городов, и погодой вы управляете, и землю для посевов можете облагородить. А сидите в своих домах и болота плодите. От этих болот уже сил нет!  
  
— Прячемся по той же причине, что и драконы – завидуют нам люди, — Нелль сразу задумчивый стал, не по нраву такие разговоры пришлись, а Хуго еще интереснее стало, сколько же лет его спутнику.  
  
— Может, магам и завидуют, а драконам-то чего завидовать?  
  
— Они летать могут, в поднебесье кружат, на нас – маленьких и убогих - взирают. Все хотят быть ближе к небесам. Все хотят крылья иметь. Вот и травят драконов, чтоб если не у всех, то и ни у кого! — Нелль пальцем в небо указал, и альфа невольно за его жестом проследил. Небо было серым, пасмурным, тучи хмурились, а между ними чайки парили – значит, море близко. — Вот и травят драконов, а когда с ними покончат, то и за магов примутся.  
  
Хуго плечами пожал – может, и была какая-то правда в словах Нелля, но ему она была непонятна. В нем магии было мало, и никогда альфа не интересовался, откуда она берется, почему у кого-то из пальцев волшебство льется, а кому-то ее по крохам собирать приходиться. А большинство и вовсе обделено.  
  
— Семьдесят мне, — признался он, — не такой уж я и старый.  
  
— Ведешь себя как старик! — тут же фыркнул омега. — Может, и смыл пару годков магией, а в душе ты давно состарился. Ведь смысл не в том, сколько ты прожил, а в том, на сколько ты себя ощущаешь.  
  
— И сколько же тебе?  
  
— Вечные восемнадцать! — Нелль хитро рассмеялся, альфе подмигнул и стал бойко вышагивать, показывая свою прыть. Только у маленького худощавого омеги выходило это комично.  
  
Хуго же только надулся, рюкзак на плечи натянул и шаг ускорил, пришлось магу его догонять, не до разговоров стало. Зато до города быстро добрались.  
  
Торсас забирался в самое море, раскинул свои пирсы и причалы, словно удочки с червячками – кораблями. Всюду пахло рыбой и на каждом углу ею торговали. А ближе к пристани и вовсе среди лотков и лавочек не протиснуться было – и рыбка, и крабы, и кальмары, и икра всевозможная, и даже ресялкины яйца. Нелль выбрал гостиницу поприличнее, ту, от которой тиной не смердело и у которой пьянчужки рядом не валялись. Хуго все равно было, лишь бы постель сухая.  
  
Прилично поужинали и комнату хорошую сняли. А Нелль еще и пару литров вина выдул, от удовольствия улыбка с его лица не сползала. Спать завалились без задних ног, Хуго с удовольствием растянулся, думая, что в этом и есть прелесть походов- идешь себе, в болотах мучаешься, а потом мягкой периной наслаждаешься.  
  
Утром, когда пришло время платить, Нелль опять захитрил, замешкался, подтолкнул к стоечке альфу – типа все расходы на тебе, а сам сбежал. Хуго пришлось из своего кармана за все платить. И может, не обратил бы на это внимание, если бы раньше за магию и амулеты почти все свои деньги не выложил Неллю.  
  
Расплатившись последним, Хуго вышел из таверны, а его мага уже и след простыл. Прогулялся рыцарь по набережной, нанюхался рыбки, посмотрел цены на съем лодки, загрустил. Но не возвращаться же с пустыми руками – если Хуго цель наметил, то с дороги не свернет!  
  
Вернулся в таверну, взял книгу с заказами, выбрал что посерьезнее и за что денег прилично предлагали и пошел к ближайшему мученику, которого нечисть доставала. У мясника злобные какерлаки развелись, он обещал пару серебреников дать, если наемник от поганцев его избавит. Хуго кивнул, обошел мясную лавку в поисках подходящей ловушки и рядом с отхожей кучей нашел большую коробку. Сразу нарисовал на ней магический знак, залил на дно клею побольше и развесил завлекающую травку. Но еще до того как успел знак активировать, услышал громкий возмущенный оклик.  
  
— Ты чего с моим домом сделал?  
  
Хуго удивленно обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял на задних лапах огромный, не меньше метра ростом, каттунг с тросточкой и в красном кафтане.  
  
— Каким домом? — искренне удивился Хуго.  
  
— Вот с этим! — каттунг острым коготком указал на исписанную коробку, — он мне от хозяина достался, а ты на крыше всякие непристойности развел. Член нарисовал!  
  
— Это не член, а магический знак для зазыва какерлаков! — Хуго внимательно посмотрел на свое творение – обычный рисунок, ну, может, если голову наклонить, то за член принять можно.  
  
— Еще лучше! В мой чудесный дом тараканов зазывать решил! — каттунг сердито упер лапки в бока и стал шевелить усищами. — Сейчас же мой дом поправь!  
  
— Извините, господин хороший, беспризорный, в коробке живущий, но я туда уже клею налил. И вообще ни к чему было дома на улицу кидать!  
  
Бросив шепотку магического порошка, Хуго активировал член, точнее, знак, и в ту же минуту штукатурка да мелкие камушки дрогнули, и отовсюду поползли к коробке какерлаки – большие и маленькие, черные и красные. Все с жужжанием да поскрипыванием в коробку собрались, к полу прилипли и еще громче застрекотали.  
  
— Батюшки, ужас-то какой… — кот всплеснул лапами и чуть не плача сел на мостовую, — мой прекрасный дом, милый любимый дом…  
  
— Да это же коробка простая, каттунг, я тебе новую отыщу, — пожалел кота Хуго.  
  
— Не простая коробка. Сказал же – от хозяина осталась. Хозяин мне ее подарил. Память единственная и самая важная, — каттунг смахнул лапой огромную слезу.  
  
— Нет, не могу смотреть, как коты плачут, — Хуго вздохнул и достал заработанные деньги, — вот бери, купи себе хоть метр в подвале.  
  
— Не нужны мне деньги. Мне дядя наследство оставил. Только не мог я подарок хозяина бросить, потому и в нору свою не переезжал, — каттунг снова всхлипнул, — теперь настало время в Кирунай отправляться забирать свои богатства.  
  
— Нам, между прочим, тоже надо в Кирунай! — откуда ни возьмись, явился Нелль, — Если деньжат подбросишь, я тебе место на лодке предоставлю.  
  
— Ты откуда жадный такой взялся? — Хуго сердито сложил руки на груди, поведение мага все сильнее его расстраивало. Не договаривались они, конечно, расходы делить, но он и не думал, что Нелль альфу будет в столь неудобном положении бросать. — За гостиницу я заплатил, за выпивку тоже, а еще все деньги выложил за твои же магию и колдовство. Теперь же ты с бедного кота последнее трясешь!  
  
Нелль печально сложил бровки домиком и как ребенок стал мяться, носочком мостовую протирать.  
  
— Я твои деньги дома забыл. Ты мне их вручил, а я тут же в бездонный сундук закинул. Потом уже, когда выходить мы стали, я и не вспомнил про деньги. Как-то отвык ими пользоваться.  
  
Поняв, что отговорка эта не очень помогла, Нелль тут же стал достижениями хвастаться:  
— Но зато насчет корабля договорился. Через пару часов отплываем, только капитану денег надо заплатить, — смущенно добавил маг.  
  
— Место я куплю, — кивнул каттунг, — пешком до Кирунай слишком долго идти. Мое имя, кстати, барон Мюнх вон Зен. Приятно познакомиться, — кот низко поклонился, сделав изящный шаг назад, и покрутил лапкой в воздухе. Очень галантно реверанс изобразил.  
  
— Приятно. Хуго, наемник и рыцарь, иду спасать принца Ларса Нильсона вон Берга от Снежного дракона, — альфа попытался тоже поклонится, но запутался в ногах, потоптался да рукой махнул.  
  
— А я Нелль, просто маг. Хочу на дракона взглянуть, — маг сделал книксен и глазками стрельнул. От такого Хуго чуть в голос не рассмеялся, к счастью, смог вовремя кашлянуть да рукой ухмылку прикрыть.  
  
— Какая милая компания собралась. Вот моя плата, — каттунг передал Неллю монетки.  
  
Корабль оказался не кораблем и не лодкой – маленьким пароходиком на пятерых. С огромными водными колесами, плечистым капитаном с бородой до пояса и маленьким матросом-кочегаром. Как вся компания на лодку влезла, так она почти по самый бортик в воду погрузилась, но капитана это нисколько не смутило, он прикрикнул на матроса, встал перед штурвалом и раскурил трубку, которая дымила не меньше, чем сам пароход.  
  
— А теперь молитесь, чтобы хорошая погода была, — спокойно сказал Нелль, — а то при любой волне нас может перевернуть!

## Часть шестая, в которой дракон ждет гостей, а омега - ребенка

О приезде гостя в темный колючий замок Йон предупредил всех заранее. Потом полдня суетливо бегал по лестницам и комнатам, проверяя, все ли чисто, все ли для встречи готово, а наутро, перед прибытием важной персоны, стал Ларса наряжать. Принес тому в башню кучу красивых рубашек да широких плетеных поясов.  
  
— Зачем мне все это? — удивился Ларс.  
  
— Чтобы перед гостем в лучшем свете предстать! — задорно ответил дракон. — Ты вот тут у окошка должен стоять и печальный вид делать – типа ждать спасения. А потом, когда мой гость в залу придет, будешь рассказывать про свою печальную трагическую судьбу, и что рыцарь тебе жизненно необходим! — пояснил Йон.  
  
— Ага, то есть хвастать мною будете, — фыркнул Ларс, — не хочу, вам это представление надо, вы и наряжайтесь!  
  
Дракон удивленно на подопечного глянул и лишь глазами похлопал.  
  
— Таге, он меня не слушается! — внезапно расстроенным голосом протянул дракон и побрел за слугой.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я приоденусь, — стал утешать Йона Ларс, — только не надо меня как жертву выставлять. Не хочу, чтобы ваш гость подумал, что я плакса.  
  
— Так все омеги плаксы, — неуверенно произнес дракон.  
  
— Разве я такой? — внимательно посмотрел на своего хозяина Ларс и стал принаряжаться. — И зачем сдались драконам принцы? Занялись бы чем-нибудь более полезным, и людей бы не мучили и сами бы опасности не подвергались. Вот придет за мной рыцарь и убьет вас.  
  
— Я, что, дурак собой рисковать? — удивился дракон. — Тебя встречать рыцаря отправлю!  
  
Ларс от души рассмеялся, представляя картину, когда спаситель явится, а встречать того омега будет и потребует спасти самого себя от прячущегося дракона.  
  
— А как другие драконы принцев воспитывают?  
  
— Ну как... — Йон задумался, — так чтобы при дворе потом не стыдно было показывать. У нас сборы раз в десять лет проходят, и мы там про своих принцев рассказываем. Вот один дракон короля Халанда воспитал – Йогмунда третьего. Так про этого омегу до сих пор сказания ходят. Я с тобой его переплюнуть хочу! Ну или хотя бы рядышком встать.  
  
— Честолюбивый вы и горделивый, — покачал головой Ларс.  
  
— Это нормально для дракона, — ответил Йон, поднимая высоко подбородок, — я вообще очень счастлив, что ты мне достался, принцев на всех драконов не хватает. Вот у моего будущего гостя за тысячу лет так никого и не было.  
  
— Вы счастливы? — радостно переспросил Ларс. — Я тоже очень счастлив!  
  
— Вот тогда побудь хорошим омегой и притворись правильным похищенным принцем!  
  
— Ладно, и... — Ларс вдруг вспомнил вопрос, который его давно тревожил, — а почему спасенные принцы ничего про драконов не рассказывают?  
  
— Так перед отправкой домой принцы договор о неразглашении подписывают. Магический договор! Так что сказать ничего не могут! Никто не хочет свою репутацию портить. Драконы всегда будут злодеями, которых люди боятся, а принцы – бедные жертвы, ради которых рыцари биться с чудовищем должны!  
  
— Разве вам не хочется быть там, — Ларс махнул рукой в сторону приморского городка, — быть как все и жить обычной жизнью?  
  
— Драконы бессмертны, драконы хищники, драконы никогда людьми приняты не будут, — холодно ответил Йон и от дальнейших расспросов сбежал.  
  
А омега подумал, что даже если Снежный этого и хочет, то даже себе не признается.  
  
Ларс, как и обещал, постоял в башенке рядом с окошком, изображая страдальческое лицо. Гость же появился внезапно, но пропустить его было невозможно. Словно грозовая туча налетела на светлое, туманное небо Иглистых гор, и черные крылья огромного змея затмили тусклый солнечный свет. Ларс удивленно высунулся в окошко, раскрыв рот и наблюдая за плавным полетом грациозного чудовища. Когда же змей опустился во двор, Ларс опрометью кинулся в залу встречать гостя.  
  
Йон по этому случаю даже рубашку надел, хотя сапоги и плащ так и остались в сторонке валяться. Гость в окно впорхнул, на пол рухнул и тут же обратился в красивого мужчину, на вид одного возраста с Йоном, только волосы у гостя были чернее черного, а глаза - словно два бездонных темных колодца.  
  
— Приветствую тебя, Снежный драконид Йон Берггрен.  
  
— И тебе приветствия, Ночной драконид Бенгт Акселссон, — Йон даже какое-то движение наподобие поклона изобразил.  
  
Гость знакомым Ларсу движением скинул плащ и курточку, сбросил с ног ботинки и хотел было рубашку снять, но остановился.  
  
— Жарко тут у тебя, — заметил Бенгт.  
  
— Да вот смертного грею, — махнул Йон в сторону Ларса рукой.  
  
— Какой он здоровый, — восхищенно произнес Ночной, рассматривая и обходя Ларса. Сам Бенгт был одного роста и телосложения с Йоном, а омега вымахал чуть выше дракона.  
  
— Ага! — гордо кивнул Йон, уверенный, что это его заслуга.  
  
— Только омеги обычно маленькие, чтобы альфам удобно их трахать было.  
  
— А у меня большой! — фыркнул Йон.  
  
— И руки у него жесткие и мозолистые, — Бенгт взял Ларса за ладошку и стал рассматривать, — омеги должны быть нежные и мягкие.  
  
— Да что ты в омегах понимаешь! Ты просто завидуешь, что у меня принц есть, а у тебя нет, — Йон подошел к гостю и отодвинул от него Ларса подальше, чтобы чужое не трогал. — Ларс и готовить может, и во дворе трудится, и мечом хорошо владеет. А также книги по философии и картографии изучал. Поэтов, классику и постановки читал. А еще мне приглашение в клуб Принцевладельцев прислали! Так что рот свой на моего омегу не разевай! — фыркая и недовольно пуская дым, рассердился Снежный.  
  
Бенгт рассмеялся и от удовольствия аж в ладони похлопал.  
  
— А ты все такой же, мой дорогой друг. Совсем не меняешься, — и, приобняв за плечи недовольного товарища, потащил его вглубь зала, — пойдем по городу прогуляемся, выпьем, вспомним былые годы? Может, на ночку спрячемся в какой-нибудь пещерке, побалуемся...  
  
— Вот не знаю, тут, в Кирунаи, приличных заведений нет, и приземлиться незаметно некуда.  
  
— А мы в Буден слетаем! Там и море рядом...  
  
— Море! — восторженно проговорил Ларс. — Возьмите меня с собой!  
  
Оба дракона одновременно обернулись и уставились на омегу черными и светло-голубыми глазами. Бенгт громко рассмеялся, хлопая себя по коленке, а Йон сердито уставился на Ларса и изобразил пару жестов, надеясь, что омега сообразит. Ларс тут же вспомнил, что должен изображать несчастную жертву и, скорчив личико, стал спешно исправляться.  
  
— Там, в городе, может, рыцаря привлеку и попрошу меня спасти... чтобы дольше тут не ждать и не томиться... не мучиться, не плакать долгими и одинокими ночами.  
  
Йон одобрительно закивал, а Черный сердито покачал головой.  
  
— Иди в свою башню, омежка, не мешай серьезным дядям приятно время проводить! — и, уже повернувшись к Снежному, продолжил: — Я тебя больше десяти лет не видел, ты похорошел, моя снежная лапочка, я по тебе скучаю, тоскую. Можно хоть один поцелуйчик?  
  
Ларс, услышав такие слова, сильно расстроился, пнул стул, дверь, пол и ушел в свою башню, по дороге ругаясь и проклиная равнодушного и бессердечного хозяина, который омегу не замечает, а вот каких-то черных змеев, что десять лет не появлялись, тут же заобнимал да зацеловал!  
И, провожая взглядом в окошко двух улетающих драконов, Ларс вдруг почувствовал себя очень-очень одиноким.  
  
***  
  
Драконы приземлились недалеко от города, обратились в людей и тут же направились к таверне. Настроение у Ночного было боевое и приподнятое, и он сразу заказал себе пару галлонов пива, вина да чего покрепче, а сверху еще жареных свиней, кабанчиков, курочек и цыплят.  
  
— С твоими аппетитами только дурак не догадается, что ты дракон! — заметил Йон.  
  
— Я второй год покушать забываю! Вот и дорвался.  
  
— А я со своим Ларсом привык каждый день питаться, даже охотиться не приходится, комфортно, — посмеялся Снежный.  
  
— С охотой это ты верно делаешь. В последнее время людишки злые пошли, только кого съешь, тут же устраивают гонения и сжигания дворцов. Пару Болотных чуть не погибли так – вовремя в пещерах смогли спрятаться. Человечишки толпой опасны. А теперь еще и маги на их сторону необразованные встают. Даже мне страшно бывает!  
  
— Мне из-за Ларса пришлось многие защитные заклятия снять, побаиваюсь, что в ловушку попадет да сгинет.  
  
— Да, человечки глупые, непутевые, — Бенгт нос потер, тут ему выпивку принесли, и он до ушей рот растянул, радуясь, — прелесть-то какая! Хорошее пиво уж столетие не пробовал! Ты садись ко мне на коленки, Йон, милашка, мне без тебя одиноко и тоскливо. Почему в гости не прилетаешь?  
  
— Да вот за Ларсом смотрю, он ко мне совсем малюткой попал...  
  
— Все у тебя Ларс на уме, — Ночной вздохнул, — нехорошо это, брат, ты к нему привязался, как же отпускать будешь?  
  
— Да как и все, — натянуто улыбнулся Йон и на коленки к другу сел, — попробуй о нем не думать, он меня всюду преследует и достает.  
  
— Так на цепь посади и запри, — Ночной расслабился и грустно Йону на грудь голову положил, — устал я от одиночества, может, ты ко мне переедешь? Твой принц уже подрос, передай его первому попавшемуся рыцарю и замок снеси. У меня места много, твои богатства тоже спрятать сможем, а еще у меня под боком город огромный, там меня уважают и боятся, там магов много, которые общаться не против. Да и деревенек кругом видимо-невидимо, и поохотиться можно, и дань собирать. Все, как и положено культурным драконам.  
  
— Я подумаю, Бенгт, не могу пока своего принца бросить. Он не готов к жизни в холодном и взрослом мире. Мне его еще многому научить надо, так что рано рыцарю отдавать.  
  
— Ты осторожнее. Привяжешься, грустить будешь, когда он уйдет. А они все уходят. Рано или поздно. Или к альфам, которые им физиологически нужны. Или от времени, над которым они не властны. Я-то тебя подожду, что мне шестьдесят лет – пустое. А людишки дольше и не живут.  
  
И, прижимаясь к груди Йона, Бенгт услышал, как екнуло драконье сердечко, а потом отчаянно быстро-быстро забилось. Взяв в свои руки светлые ладошки, Ночной печально посмотрел другу в глаза.  
  
— Не влюбляйся, прошу. Больно это – терять близких и слабых. Знаю, пробовал, долго потом отходил. А они ж как мотыльки, сгорают, скукоживаются, и все у тебя на глазах, пока ты любить продолжаешь и надеяться. Отдай Ларса, пока не поздно, проще сейчас немного помучиться, чем потом каждое мгновение осознавать, что оно может быть последним.  
  
Йон лишь печально вздохнул и улыбнулся. Какая тут влюбленность, Ларс же обычный домашний питомец, за хозяйством следит, время его отнимает. Ну и просто рядом, постоянно где-то поблизости, где-то шуршит, елозит, шумы свои, запахи издает. Где-то близко, где-то рядом с сердцем.  
  
Напились драконы знатно, еле дорогу домой отыскали. Ларс из своего окна наблюдал, как они, переплетаясь, в воздухе огненными шарами пулялись – у Снежного лазурное пламя, у Ночного – колькотаровое. От их игрищ совсем обидно стало, подобрав на кухне сковородку, пошел гуляк встречать. Ввалились они в окошко, чуть раму не выбили.  
  
— Кто это нас тут встречает? – пробормотал пьяным голосом Бенгт, выпутываясь из клубка тел.  
  
— Не трожь! Мой омега, — фыркнул Йон, подползая к Ларсу поближе, — видишь, какой он у меня заботливый и внимательный.  
  
Ларс притворно улыбнулся, сковородку за спину пряча. Бенгт еще что-то сказать хотел, но, посопев, завернулся в свой плащ и заснул. Пьяного Йона омега до его постели тащил. Пока нес, дракон, похихикивая, все достоинства Ларса перечислял – как перед продажей нахваливал. Только Ларсу от таких похвал как-то противно было. Сбросив вредного хозяина рядом с постелью, он сердито дверью хлопнул и к себе пошел. «Вот заботишься о них, заботишься – а в ответ никакой благодарности!» — бурчал он про себя, — «вот уйду от него к отцу, будет знать!».  
  
И тут Ларс вспомнил, что за все время своего заключения о короле-отце и слова не слышал, ни письма, ни гостинцев. Даже в гости не заглянул. Словно и не было Ларса никогда в его жизни. Зато в газетах про Ульфа Ларс много объявлений видел – то там, то тут премии получал за заслуги всякие, благородные поступки. Не казался Ларсу отец уж очень благородным, раз о сыне забыл. В его книгах так никто не поступал. Может, что-то не то с Ларсом? Может, не нужен он никому? И только Йон один единственный, кто мало-мальски о нем печется, кто терпит и не ругает. Может, Ларс – бракованный омега, поэтому и рыцари за ним до сих пор не приехали. Грустно от таких мыслей стало.  
  
А когда Ларс, наконец, спать собрался, в его комнату вдруг забрел Йон и, сев на постель омеги, потянулся и забрался под одеяло. Ларс удивленно посмотрел на ночного гостя и радостно расплылся в улыбке. Рядом с драконом как-то сразу на душе потеплело, уже давно в сердце Ларса только Йон и жил. И полный счастья омега подумал, что это пришла к нему долгожданная великая любовь, и на душе стало так спокойно, легко и просто. Но Йон поворчал, покрутился и Ларса с постели спихнул.  
  
— Иди в мою спать, — сонно и пьяно пробормотал дракон, — а мне тут понравилось. Пахнет вкусно, так приятно, усыпляюще.  
  
— А можно с вами, господин дракон Ион Берггрен?  
  
Дракон не ответил, но словно напрягся, замер, прислушиваясь к себе и своему подопечному.  
  
— Ты уже слишком большой, чтобы со мной спать! Папам с принцами спать неприлично, — его пьяный голос тонул где-то в дебрях перины.  
  
— Вы мне не папа! — возмутился омега.  
  
Йон снова сжался, стал совсем странным, крошечным клубком, свернувшимся котенком, которому очень нужны были теплая рука и ласка.  
  
— Уходи, Ларс, — шепотом сказал дракон.  
  
— Не гоните меня, — омега осторожно коснулся сжатого тела, и дракон вздрогнул, словно разжимаясь и принимая обычный вид.  
  
Ларс с тоскою глянул на Йона, дракон тоже в любви нуждался, и омега был уверен, что сможет несчастного спасти – ведь сердце у юноши большое, одарить замученного в своем темном дворце змея он сможет. Просто надо отдавать себя – без остатка и жадности. Любить так, как душа велит, и не жалеть ни слов, ни дел.  
  
— Я вас очень люблю, — завороженно прошептал юноша, не ожидая ответа и какой-либо реакции.  
  
— Ага, и я, — сквозь пьяную дрему, проваливаясь в крепкий сон, проговорил змей.  
  
Омега расплылся в улыбке, выскочил за дверь и глубоко вздохнул, надеясь не потревожить господина своими переливающимися через край эмоциями.  
  
«Йон меня любит, а я люблю его! Теперь от нашей любви родится малыш, как и во всех книгах! Пойду предупрежу Таге, что я жду ребенка!»

## Часть седьмая, в которой благородный рыцарь, волшебник омега и барон каттунг терпят крушение, теряются в лесу, но все равно не сдаются

Хуго мучился морской болезнью и с тоской поглядывал на изредка появляющийся на горизонте берег. Мюнх и Нелль всю дорогу в нарды да домино играли, сдружились и по ночам даже какие-то каттунгские песенки мурлыкали. Капитан за ними мурлыкать в бороду начинал, а кочегар храпеть. И не высыпался бедный рыцарь от их шума.  
  
С погодой им повезло, волны небольшие, ласковые, но холодные, точно с ледников пригоняемые, каждый брызг словно иглой в кожу отдавал. Маг себя и кота чем-то магическим прикрыл, соленая вода их не тревожила, а вот Хуго намучился, сил терпеть не было, мечтал уже поскорее путешествие закончить.  
  
Провидение его словно услышало.  
Ближе к вечеру пятого дня подходили они к границе королевства Вестерноррланда, капитан достал свою огромную подзорную трубу и стал во что-то на горизонте вглядываться. Усмотрел, разнервничался, стал своего матроса пинать да гостей поднимать:  
— На нас плывет стая селедок-древогрызов! Срочно готовьтесь к эвакуации!  
  
— Эвакуации? — удивился Мюнх. — Куда? — и поглядел на бескрайнюю морскую гладь.  
  
— Туда! — капитан зажал нос и за борт шагнул. За ним следом и его помощник. Отплыв немного от корабля, двое пловцов вытащили надувные матрасики и, наполнив их воздухом, забрались и руками к берегу погребли.  
  
— А как же мы? — расстроенно произнес Хуго.  
  
Зато маг собрался и с серьезным видом стал корабль обшаривать, свои пожитки собирать.  
  
— Если что у кого деревянное есть – на корабле бросайте, — велел Нелль и стал из своих мешков деревянные ложки да плошки выбрасывать.  
  
А тем временем по морю стала приближаться серая масса, с шипением и жужжанием направляясь к кораблю.  
  
— Ух же ж, боженьки, — пробормотал Хуго, выбрасывая из карманов курительную трубку и зубную щетку, — они ж нас сейчас слопают.  
  
— Полундра! — завопил кот и, бросив свою трость, сиганул за борт.  
  
Следом прыгнул маг и Хуго, и с тревогой они стали смотреть, как селедки их кораблик за пару минут зажевали, оставив лишь железные детальки да котел, которые сразу ко дну пошли.  
  
— Вот беда, — поморщился каттунг, — я же плавать не умею, — и тонуть стал.  
  
— И я, — пискнул омега.  
  
Хуго быстро ухватил кота за хвост и к себе притянул, а потом и мага поймал, прижал обоих, грустно на то место, где корабль был, посмотрел и тихо проговорил.  
  
— У меня для вас еще одна плохая новость, я тоже плавать не умею! — все испуганно закричали, ногами стали дергать, а Хуго мага встряхнул, — наколдуй нам что-нибудь плавающее и не деревянное!  
  
Нелль испуганно стал в воздухе руками махать, знаки силы теребить, и создал рядом с утопающими небольшую ледяную лодочку. С трудом троица в нее забралась, зубами застучала. Потом Нелль и весла сделал, но пришлось их раз двадцать обновлять, так как они таяли быстро. До берега только к ночи добрались, усталые, промороженные.  
  
Самая северная коммуна Вестерноррланда - Эрншёльдсвик встретила их холодным ветром, разбросанными по берегу огромными глыбами базальта и гранитной крошкой.  
  
Хуго с трудом огонек разжег, бревен каких-то насобирал в ближайшем подлеске, и, прижавшись друг к другу, приключенцы попытались согреться. В обнимку да рядом с пламенем быстро потеплело, каттунг разомлел, омега засопел, и все уютно на плече рыцаря устроились.  
  
— Вот потому и не люблю морем путешествовать, по земле надежнее, — заметил альфа.  
  
— Ты, видно, не во все земли забредал, не все темные уголки ее видел, — фыркнул Нелль с видом знатока, Хуго на него вопросительно взглянул, но расспрашивать не стал – молчит и пусть молчит.  
  
— Страшно мне в море там стало, — вздохнул каттунг, — вспомнил всех своих братишек, дядек да дедов и пожалел, что нет у меня деток, и мужа нет.  
  
— Так что ж тянуть, — хихикнул Нелль, — познакомься, семью создай.  
  
— Наверное, так и сделаю, а то грустно одному все время быть. Приеду в Кирунаи и выберу себе пару посимпатичнее. Кошечку милую заведу. Там, в Кирунаи, дракон есть, может, смогу у него в замке с семьей пристроиться.  
  
— Было бы здорово, если б ты нас еще в драконье логово по знакомству провел! — восторженно хлопнул в ладошки маг. — А то мы как раз по душу Снежного. Не переживай, мы за принцем идем и поговорить, я этому бойкому рыцарю не дам реликтовую рептилию погубить! А семья это хорошо, по молодости я тоже мечтал…  
  
Хуго от этих разговоров как-то очень тяжко вздохнул и, ни к кому не обращаясь, спросил:  
— Вот если бы ты погиб, кто-нибудь бы переживал?  
  
— Каттунги мои меня любят, и домовые бы плакали, — подумав, сказал Нелль.  
  
— А обо мне бы никто и не вспомнил, — Хуго снова вздохнул.  
  
— Ты же столько добрых дел людям сделал, — напомнил маг.  
  
— Никто не помнит добрые дела, только плохие.  
  
— Неправда это, рыцарь, — завертелся каттунг, — может, и не говорят об этом, но в сердце хранят. И за каждое твое доброе дело кто-то другому в чем-то помог. От добрых дел тепла в душе больше. Вот в тебе я много тепла чувствую. А в Нелле почти ничего теплого.  
  
— Ну, спасибо! — фыркнул маг. — Я, можно сказать, вас из пучины морской вытащил, а ты говоришь, теплого во мне ничего!  
  
Обидевшись, Нелль от компании подальше завалился на морские камушки, собираясь поспать и пережитое забыть. Каттунг с ним согласился и, поджав под себя мокрый хвост, тоже спать прилег. Хуго еще немного посидел, обдумывая слова кота, потом подбросил дровишек, чтобы до утра не прогорел, и тоже спать лег.  
  
Но только глаза стали слипаться, что-то противное и мокрое его со спины обхватило.  
  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что я совсем не теплый? — спросил грустно маг.  
  
— Ну, в некоторых местах ты несомненно теплый, — успокоил его альфа, чувствуя, как от объятий Нелля сразу огонек по телу пошел, — только старый.  
  
— Мне ж восемнадцать, — хихикнул волшебник и, уткнувшись Хуго в шею, сладко захрапел.  
  
— Ну вот так всегда! — буркнул альфа, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Сперва дразнят, а потом оказывается, что уже спят!  
  
Утром все проснулись закоченевшие от громкого страшного воя – это пробудились ресялки и стали свои песни зазывающие петь. Хуго уши зажал, с берега эти призывы страшнее сломанной скрипки были. Быстро собравшись, компания направилась дорогу искать, где они находились, и долго ли до северных земель теперь было добираться, они не знали. Общая карта промокла и растеклась, сквозь серые мрачные деревья ничего не было видно, а небо заволокло серым тучами – ни солнца, ни луны. Лишь последние слова капитана, что подходят они к королевству Вестерботтену, давали надежду, что до места назначения они могут за пару недель добраться.  
  
Так, наугад, они шли сначала вроде бы на восток, потом вроде бы на север, а под вечер утомившиеся, так на дорогу не выбравшиеся путники решили свалиться под ближайший куст поспать. Но когда Хуго стал дрова для костра собирать, то заметил между деревьев огоньки. Поднял товарищей, и, приглядевшись, решили они, что это деревушка, и почти на ощупь, в полной темноте, двинулись по направлению к огням.  
  
Огоньки вроде приближались, а вроде и нет. Казалось, вот они – рядом, но путники шли, а ближе огни не становились. Внезапно Хуго друзей резко дернул и остановил – перед ними пролегла огромная расселина – ни конца, ни края, и над этой расселиной огоньки и горели. Возвышался из углубления огромный черный замок, шпилями лишь немного до верхушек деревьев не доставал, и в башенках как раз огни и горели.  
  
— Свят, свят, куда забрели, — пробормотал каттунг.  
  
— Это ж обитель Ночного, — с замирающим взглядом сказал Нелль, наклоняясь все ниже, пытаясь рассмотреть дно расселины и увидеть основание замка.  
  
— Ничего себе домина. И у Снежного такой же? — удивился Хуго, который прежде домов драконов не видел.  
  
— Думаю, даже больше. Снежные же на верхушках гор строятся, а Ночные под землю зарываются. И если тут один замок, то, может, неподалеку и еще есть. Ночные по одному жить не любят, в компании собираются и грозную группировку смутьянов из себя представляют, — замурлыкал Мюнх.  
  
— А ты откуда про драконов столько знаешь?  
  
— Каттунги часто к драконидам в слуги попадают. Все мои братишки драконам служат, мне письма с подробностями шлют. А папаши мои и дядьки на магов работают. Мой хозяин тоже маг был, старый, сердитый, но устал он и умер.  
  
— Полезный у нас спутник, — с улыбкой закивал Нелль. — Ну что, пошли знакомиться?  
  
— Ума лишился? — испугался Хуго.  
  
— Рыцарь прав, — кинул Мюнх. — Ночные чужих не любят, без приглашения не ждут и вообще людей едят побольше других. Мне-то, конечно, ничего не будет, а вот вам не поздоровится.  
  
Нелль тяжело вздохнул и печальным взглядом на замок посмотрел. Мечта заветная не сбылась, а так хотелось с драконом познакомиться. Но делать нечего – рисковать своим здоровьем да здоровьем товарищей – недоброе это дело.  
  
Решили ночью никуда не идти, отошли немного от обрыва и завалились спать, толком не поевши. Спалось сладко и на удивление спокойно, видно, дракон со своей местности всех недоброжелателей разогнал – нечисти здесь не водилось, даже птички были тихие и без дозволения рта не раскрывали.  
  
Хуго поднялся, когда солнышко уже в зените было. Зато выспался, обсох и наконец человеком себя почувствовал. Пока его друзья спали, быстро костер разжег, еду, что сохранилась, разогрел и даже чайник вскипятил. Когда Мюнх и Нелль к костру подобрались и с довольными лицами-мордочками паёк получили, уже дело после полудня было.  
  
— Ну, пошли на замок на прощание глянем и дальше в дорогу, — предложил маг, и все согласились.  
  
Днем замок еще страшнее выглядел – словно из самой ночи вылепленный, неизвестный камень свет притягивал и поглощал, в замке не было теней – одно сплошное темное пятно. Уже когда они отходили, заметили, как черной молнией взмыл в воздух огромный змей, словно черная туча пронесся мимо них и за деревьями скрылся.  
  
— Наверное, к городу охотиться полетел, — решил каттунг, — пошли в том же направлении, может, к дороге выйдем.  
  
Все с мудрым Мюнхом согласились и через пару часов, и в правду, до широкой полосы, делящей лес на черный и зеленый, добрались. Тут граница владений Ночного и Болотного – тяжело, наверно, людям живется, но спорить с такими силами как Драконы люди не рисковали, к тому же стоило смертным против тварей небесных объединиться, как они объединялись друг с другом, и людишки страдали. Потому приходилось им как-то и дань на двоих выплачивать, и кормить чудовищ. На границе зеленого леса заветная табличка с указателями стояла – «заповедник Вестерботтена, владения Болотного гада Нильса Ноа». И стрелочки. До Кирунаи пятьсот тридцать верст, это примерно десять дней пути. У всех на душе посветлело.  
  
— Смотрите, что это там такое лежит? — любопытный маг заметил на дороге странный предмет.  
  
Хуго и Мюнх неохотно следом пошли, но стоило Неллю к добыче приблизиться, сверток дрогнул и на ноги поднялся.  
  
— Мертвяк, мертвяк! — оглашенно и испуганно заорал маг и стал в него заклятьями кидаться.  
  
Хуго выхватил свой меч, каттунг зашипел и когти выпустил. Одновременно на ходячий труп они бросились и давай его драть, и калечить. Когда мертвяк снова на дорогу свалился, троица облегченно вздохнула.  
  
— Будет тебе уроком не подбирать с земли всякую гадость, — заметил Хуго магу.  
  
— Он опять встает, — испуганным голосом залепетал Нелль и снова пару молний в труп послал.  
  
Мертвяк с кряхтением свои оторванные части тела стал собирать, на магию внимания не обращая.  
  
— Приготовьтесь! — велел рыцарь, доставая из закромов сильные защитные знаки. — Сейчас я его шандарахну!  
  
— Не надо меня шандарахать, — сказала труп, подбирая челюсть, — я все равно боли не чувствую и не умираю.  
  
Путники недоуменно на существо посмотрели. Чтобы трупы ходили – дело привычное, нечисть всякая попадалась, но вот чтобы говорили – такое Хуго видел впервые. Осторожно приблизившись и подав трупу оторванный палец, каттунг, как самый смелый, стал мертвяка осматривать и принюхиваться. Потом уже спокойно взял того за руку и к остолбеневшим людям подвел.  
  
— Не мертвяк это, а неуспокоенный дух, — пояснил всезнающий кот. — Кто-то, видно, его очень где-то ждал или отпускать не хотел, вот и бродит бедняга.  
  
— Плохо, — вздохнул Нелль, тоже к трупу присматриваясь, не было на нем ни гниения, ни разложения, только бледен противоестественно и весь шрамами покрыт в тех местах, где раны ему наносили. У мага проснулся научный интерес, и он достал книжечку и стал туда труп зарисовывать, и все подписывать.  
  
— И кто ж тебя ждет? — спросил Хуго. — Может, проводим тебя?  
  
— Я уже второй десяток лет ищу, только заплутал тут между зеленым и черным, меня драконы никуда не пускают, а люди сразу разбирают на части и выбрасывают. Собираюсь потом долго и с трудом происходящее помню.  
  
— Бедняга, — чуть не пустил слезу рыцарь, — постарайся вспомнить что-то из своей жизни, может, подсказки на теле или одежде есть?  
  
— Точно, давайте обыщем его! — обрадовался Нелль и стал старую и обросшую мхом одежду с трупа снимать.  
  
— Ой, а что это? — удивленно заметил каттунг татуировку на спине.  
  
— Тут адрес и карта! — обрадовался Нелль. — Буден, Морская улица, 5. Олле Ёнсонн. Это же адрес твой и имя!  
  
— Вы что творите, ненормальные? — рассердился Хуго, заметив, что его спутники труп совсем раздели и теперь во всех местах его деловито рассматривают, — совсем стыд потеряли так с альфами, пусть даже мертвыми, обращаться.  
  
— Значит, я – Олле, — задумчиво произнес труп. — А Буден далеко?  
  
— Нам по дороге, — сказал маг, ощупывая у мертвяка его посеревшее достоинство. — Интересно, а оно еще работает.  
  
Хуго быстро дал омеге затрещину, и бедный труп в свои запасные вещи приодел.  
  
— Мы тебя проводим, Олле, раз у тебя фамилия есть, значит, на земле твоей кладбище или склеп находится. Тебя там земля обязательно примет.  
  
От воодушевления мертвяк аж подпрыгнул. Радость свою описать он не мог, да и кто бы его понял – столько лет в одиночестве и неведеньи ходить, ни от кого помощи не дождаться, а ведь где-то там его ждут, и, наверно, он тоже этой встречи ждет. Только не помнит.

## Часть восьмая, в которой у омеги начинается течка, а дракон прячется в городе.

Ларс вышел в зал, где два мучающихся похмельем змея забрались на Йонов трон и пытались играть в карты.  
  
— Ты чего такой бледный и невыспавшийся? – заметил Снежный.  
  
— Меня Таге всю ночь анатомии учил, — буркнул Ларс.  
  
— Ах, ну да. Забыл я про это, — махнул рукой Йон, — в дураках ты остался, — хихикнул он Ночному и скинул ему свои карты.  
  
— Вот не люблю я с тобой играть! — фыркнул Бенгт. — Ты своими защитными заклятьями от моего гипноза отбиваешься, не смухлевать.  
  
— Ха-ха, — Йон довольно потянулся, — а ты не мухлюй!  
  
— Скоро обед, на гостя тоже накрывать? — подал голос омега.  
  
— Да, красавчик, состряпай мне что-нибудь королевское, — попросил Бенгт и, обняв Йона, уложил его рядом с собой.  
  
Ларс пофыркал и пошел выполнять указ. Разговор с Таге разочаровал его до глубины души – выяснилось, дети воздушно-капельным путем не появляются. И одной любви было недостаточно, требовалось еще опылить его тычинку. А прежде дождаться течки. Красочные показанные ему картинки ввели в ступор, а объяснение беты, куда и зачем все это суется, вообще наполнило его душу ужасом. Оказывается, альфы этой штукой в живое тело тыкают! Слуга попытался успокоить, что природа сама Ларса к соитию подтолкнет и за него все решит, но омеге радости это не доставило. Только мысли о близости и любви Йона вызывали в теле безудержный жар, словно драконье пламя разгоралось. Может, с Йонном все эти удивительные телодвижения и манипуляции, и вправду, природу его пробудят и покажутся правильным? Представляя, как его прекрасный и драгоценный дракон будет обнимать его, прижимать разгоряченное омежье тело и страстно ласкать губы, Ларс чувствовал бурю в чреслах и, блаженно улыбаясь, томно вздыхал. Для Йона принц был готов на все и мечтал о его прикосновениях. Равнодушие и холод Снежного расстраивали, но Ларс был уверен, что когда у него начнется течка, дракон не сможет сдержаться и подарит омеге настоящее счастье.  
  
Драконы же расслабленно поперекидывались какими-то заклинаниями, почесали друг другу спинки и пошли в обеденную. К тому времени Ларс накрыл на стол и подал свежий салат и запечное мясо. Бенгт на салат посмотрел с недоверием, а вот мяса отрезал себе огромный кусок и почти сразу его проглотил.  
  
— Хорошо, что Йон столько не жрет, мы б его не прокормили, — тихо прошипел на ухо Таге Ларс.  
  
— Ты чего там буркнул?  
  
— Ничего, господин Бенгт, Ларс просто покашливает, — быстро оправдался Таге.  
  
Ночной зафырчал, выпуская черный дым из ноздрей.  
  
— И дымит как паровоз, смотри, скатерти сразу закоптились!  
  
— Ларс, ты чего такой колкий сегодня? — удивился Йон, который все прекрасно слышал.  
  
— Кажется, у него течка скоро начнется, — принюхался к омеге Бенгт.  
  
— Течка – это же здорово, — всплеснул руками Таге, — помнишь, я тебе сегодня про это рассказывал, дети появляются, когда во время течки омега с альфой совокупляются!  
  
— Повзрослел твой принц, — посмеиваясь, обратился к Йону Ночной, — пора плакатики вешать, рыцарей зазывать!  
  
Йон не ответил, только подбородок задумчиво почесал, а Ларс на ноги вскочил и по столу кулаком ударил, так что вся посуда подпрыгнула.  
  
— Хватит за меня все решать! Господин Йон, вам же помощник нужен, а я могу помочь и в саду, и на кухне, и с уборкой. А еще охотиться, и замок охранять. Да все что угодно могу! Вы меня всему научили. Не надо меня отдавать, я вам пригожусь!  
  
Омега с надеждой посмотрел на своего господина. Если Йон ему откажет, Ларс с башни спрыгнет, принц был в этом уверен. Сейчас покидать дракона ему хотелось меньше всего на свете. Сейчас хотелось его ласковых слов и объятий.  
  
— Не буду отдавать, — спокойно сказал Йон, и Ларс расцвел. — Пока не буду. Только не помню, что там про течку пишут? — дракон на Таге взглянул, и тот, кивнув, побежал в библиотеку за книжкой.  
  
— О! Опасное это время. Ты лучше своего принца в башне закрой, — дожевывая жаркое, заметил Бенгт, — омеги в этот период безумными становятся. На всех кидаются и насилуют!  
  
— Ой, — испугался Йон, — не хочу, чтобы он меня изнасиловал.  
  
— Да вы что! Великовозрастные идиоты! Какое «насиловать», я приличный и воспитанный омега, — Ночной бедного омегу доводил до белого каления. Если бы не присутствие Йона, Ларс бы давно бы познакомил нахала со сковородкой.  
  
— Ага, а в течку превращаешься в берсерка и за всем, что движется, охотишься и трахаешь. А что не движется, то валишь и тоже трахаешь! — Бенгт накалял атмосферу, а омега жалел, что оставил свою сковородку на кухне.  
  
К счастью, вернулся Таге с тяжелыми книгами и разложил перед драконами, Йон и Бенгт открыли талмуды и ужаснулись:  
  
— Не могу поверить! Это происходит в омеге?  
  
Удивленный Ларс заглянул в книгу.  
  
— Да, тут показано, как развивается ребенок.  
  
— О, ужас! А как он туда попадает? — сделал еще более страшное лицо Бенгт.  
  
— Мне вчера Таге все объяснил. Во время течки альфа проникает…  
  
— Так, достаточно! — выкрикнул бета. — Господину Ларсу надо отправиться в его комнату, продолжить изучать анатомию и готовиться к торжественным изменениям в организме!  
  
— Иди, иди, омежка, пока твои чудовищные гормоны и странные органы наружу не повылазили, — хитро ухмыляясь и облокачиваясь на Йона, Ночной помахал омеге ручкой.  
  
Ларс, проклиная столь неприятного гостя и невнимательность хозяина, поплелся в башню, а Йон задумчиво просматривал книги.  
  
— Совсем забыл про эти мелочи, — пробурчал он, рассматривая строение человечков. — Интересно, как Ларс воспримет все эти изменения? — он ткнул пальцем в книгу и Бенгт презрительно поморщился.  
  
— Опять ты думаешь только о Ларсе! Когда ты начнешь думать обо мне?  
  
— Расскажи мне лучше о том, как это происходит у драконов, — Снежный показал на картинку с системой размножения людей.  
  
— Драконы давно перестали приносить потомство, уже много веков, Йон. Ты был один из последних.  
  
Хозяин грустно кивнул. Воспоминания детства до сих пор ранили его старую душу. Когда-то давно у него были родители, но люди выследили и убили его семью. Йон должен был тоже погибнуть, но появился Бенгт и спас его. Став учителем и наставником, Бенгт для Йона был единственной семьей.  
  
— Драконы рождаются лишь по большой обоюдной любви, но мы стали так стары, что разучились любить. С каждым годом драконов становится все меньше, а новые не появляются. Потому что чем сильнее и древнее дракон, тем меньше вероятность того, что он позволит своему сердцу ослабнуть.  
  
— Но Ларс ведь не дракон? Ларс смог бы полюбить меня? — с нескрываемой надеждой спросил Йон.  
  
— Люди не похожи на нас. Альфы и омеги - это смесь похоти и вожделения. В них нет чувств и любви, они примитивны и подвержены влиянию инстинктов, — и ледяным голосом добавил, — Ларс никогда тебя не полюбит.  
  
— Тебе, Бенгт, пора домой, — Йон закинул ноги на стол и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на гостя. — Погулял и будет.  
  
— Как скажешь, — фыркнул дракон черным дымом. — Не забудь пригласить меня на свадьбу, — крикнул он и выпрыгнул в окно.  
  
— Какая, к черту, свадьба, — ответил Йон зло, а потом снова посмотрел в книгу. — Не нравится мне это.  
  
Гость сбежал, и Снежный насупился, понимая, что теперь он остался один на один со страшным взбесившимся омегой, который наверняка захочет крови.. или, как было сказано в книге, альфу. Все же дракон переживал за своего подопечного. Маленький Ларс вырос у него на руках, и из крошечного испуганного мальчика превратился в красивого сильного парня, готового встретить рыцаря на белом коне и отправиться в свой родной дом. Но Йон так привык к веселому и шумному принцу, что ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы омега уехал. Все же Ночной был прав – одному жить тяжко, а к омеге дракон привык. Когда Ларс уедет, в замке станет очень одиноко, так одиноко, как было Снежному долгие годы до появления малыша. Но, возможно, Ларс согласится остаться еще на некоторое время, еще пару лет, пока Снежный не решится переехать в земли к Ночному…  
  
Приняв решение поговорить со своим принцем и отложить его передачу рыцарю, он направился в покои омеги. Уже поднимаясь по крутым ступенькам в узенькой башне, дракон почувствовал непривычный сильный запах, что доносился из покоев принца. Смесь аммиака и серы, переплетенная с мускусным запахом, была пугающей и отталкивающей. Словно там, в башне, драконы метали свое пламя, сжигая тысячу скунсов. Йон замотал головой, отгоняя страшные мысли. Осторожно постучав в дверь, он прислушался.  
  
Там, в тайной башне, где дракон держал своего драгоценного принца и самую лучшую перину, кто-то громко стонал и очень загадочно вскрикивал. Быстро распахнув двери, дракон увидел своего прекрасного принца, нежащегося на идеальной перинке, и вид у обоих был крайне удручающий.  
  
— Иди ко мне, Йон, я чувствуя себя таким… горячим, — пробормотал принц.  
  
— Чего это ты ко мне без должного уважения? — удивился дракон, все еще не веря своим глазам: принц был наг, а перина испачкана не пойми чем и измята.  
  
Юноша, спустившись с постели, обхватил дракона за ноги.  
  
— Я подарю тебе себя, свою любовь и нежность, Йон, мой прекрасный дракон, будь со мной!  
  
Удивленно похлопав глазами, Йон подхватил похабно трущегося об него омегу и запихнул под одеяло. Поведение Ларса, конечно, не соответствовало страшным историям Бенгта, но вел омега себя весьма непристойно и неадекватно.  
  
— Мне так нужен альфа, Йон, любимый, приди ко мне! — протянул юноша к нему натертые ладони.  
  
— Ладно, принесу тебе альфу, — обиженно буркнул дракон и направился в залу за сапогами и плащом.  
  
— Нет, стой, — спотыкаясь, Ларс бросился за ним следом, — мне нужен именно ты!  
  
Йон почти сбежал с лестницы и бросился к открытому окну.  
  
— Йон, останься, не бросай меня, — чуть не плача, Ларс схватил его за ногу и попытался вернуть в залу.  
  
— Ты же сказал, тебе нужен альфа, — фыркнул на него Йон.  
  
— А разве ты не альфа?  
  
— Я – дракон!  
  
Йон с рычанием расправил огромные белые крылья, отбрасывая от себя удивленного юношу. Ларс замер, оказавшись лицом к лицу с белым змеем, он ощутил свой детский страх и пятился на негнущихся ногах.  
  
— Тебе страшно, мальчишка? Ты видишь перед собой дракона, что пожирает слабых и беспомощный людишек, — проревел драконид, выпуская струйки янтарного пламени, что волнами побежали по черному полу и закружились у ног омеги.  
  
— Мне не страшно, — предательски дрожащим голосом ответил Ларс.  
  
— Ты врешь мне! Глупый человечишка! Твой разум ослеплен гормонами, и поэтому ты кричишь мне о любви. Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь, в омегах живет лишь первородная похоть, а любовь умерла вместе с моими предками!  
  
Вновь плюнув огнем, змей выпрыгнул в окно и исчез, сливаясь с белой метелью.  
  
Направившись в город, Снежный приземлился далеко за стенами, чтобы не привлекать людей, и быстрым шагом, матерясь, что сапоги так и не надел, дошел до таверны. Там, поймав его недовольный взгляд, к стоечке направился хозяин – местный маг. Йона он не мог не узнать и, оттолкнув бармена, встал напротив сердитого змея. Снежный тряхнул рукой и высыпал на стойку пару золотых.  
  
— Вам много освежающего или немного и убивающего?  
  
— Твоего, волшебного, — буркнул Йон.  
  
С простого человеческого алкоголя особо дракону не напиться, а вот с магических напитков можно легко захмелеть. Принес маг большую кружку темно-зеленого дымящегося и смердящего напитка, а Йон его почти залпом и выпил. Почему грусть и тоска на него навалила, сам понять он не мог. Только тревожили слова Бенгта и желания Ларса альфу получить. Видно, прав был наставник, и похотливые людишки ни любить, ни дарить не умеют. Так, справившись со своим горем, Йон и уснул, а хозяин таверны его по привычке под лавку запихнул.  
  
Проснулся дракон добрым, полным сил, но все такой же разочарованный и недовольный. Поблагодарив монетками хозяина, Йон выбрался в свой холодный город. На улицах было темно, ночь еще не настала, но небо было закрыто тучами и туманами. Дракон неспешно побрел к границе города, откуда он бы смог спокойно взлететь, но недалеко от ворот к нему прибился невысокий мужчина, и когда Йон обратил на него внимание, к нему подошел симпатичный омега.  
  
— Хочешь ли любви большой и чистой? — сказал омега, открывая свой плащ и показывая красивое накаченное тело.  
  
— Хочу, — правдиво ответил дракон.  
  
— Два золотых с тебя возьму, — шепнул сладко омега, а потом внезапно достал нож и приставил к горлу Йона, — видел, как ты монетки из пальцев творишь, может, и мне мешочек отсыплешь.  
  
— Так ты, значит, не любовь мне предлагаешь, а грабишь? — спокойно спросил дракон.  
  
— Ну ты такой красавчик, я с тобой и любовью поделюсь, — усмехнулся грабитель и толкнул Йона в сторону городской стены, — пошли прогуляемся, там мои сообщники поджидают, уж они тебя любовью наградят.  
  
Дракон спокойно пошел за омегой, обреченно понимая, что любви в этом мире действительно не осталось. Когда они вышли за ворота и отошли в ближайший лесок, Йона окружили трое альф.  
  
— Давай монеты! – крикнули они, и омега с задорной улыбкой покрутил перед носом Йона ножом.  
  
— Вот вам монеты, — Йон махнул рукой, и в снег посыпались яркие желтые кругляшки, — а ты раздевайся, если уж предложил мне свое тело, то теперь не отступайся.  
  
— С радостью, — ухмыльнулся омега и стал раздеваться для красивого мужчины.  
  
Но как только омега скинул с себя сапоги, Йон в одно мгновение обратился в дракона и, схватив преступника поперек туловища, заглотил его ловким движением. Помощники воришки стали испуганно кричать, но дракон поддернул крылом, и они оказались в западне.  
  
— Никто в моем городе не ворует и не обманывает, — прорычал Снежный.  
  
— Простите, величественный дракон, мы не местные, мы все вернем, все до последнего пеннинга.  
  
— Отдавайте! — рыкнул дракон.  
  
Разбойники стали бросать деньги, вытряхивая их из своих карманов, а дракон прикасался к монетам, и они исчезали, словно впитываясь в его белоснежную кожу. Когда у воров не осталось ничего, дракон еще раз рыкнул и, подняв вихри ледяного ветра, взмыл в воздух.  
  
Дома, в зале, Йона поджидал Ларс. Вид у омеги был встревоженный и взъерошенный, но он больше не пах так возмутительно. Забравшись на свое кресло, Йон уткнулся носом в журнал, старательно игнорируя своего принца.  
  
— Господин драконид Йон Берггрен, простите меня за мое отвратительное поведение и бесстыжие слова, — тихо проговорил Ларс.  
  
— Твоя течка закончилась?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Теперь ты взрослый, Ларс Нильсон вон Берг, и скоро отправишься домой со своим спасителем рыцарем в сияющем доспехе.  
  
— Умоляю, не надо, — Ларс упал на колени и с мольбой посмотрел на своего хозяина, — я буду служить вам, заботиться о вас и вашем доме, вы никогда не услышите от меня и слова дерзкого, я буду выполнять каждое ваше желание…  
  
— Я желаю, чтобы ты убрался из моего дома и не тревожил меня более! — воскликнул мужчина, раздраженно откидывая от себя журнальчик.  
  
— Но я люблю вас, я не смогу без вас жить, — искренне и трепетно произнес омега, смотря дракону в глаза.  
  
— Любишь? — с рычанием Йон принял свою драконидскую форму и обвил юношу хвостом, болезненно сжимая его тело. — Знаешь ли ты, что такое любовь, смертный?  
  
Ларс задрожал, чувствуя вновь животный страх, изо рта дракона пахло горелой плотью, отчего Ларс инстинктивно сжался, боясь попасть дракону на обед.  
  
— Нет… — пробормотал он.  
  
— То-то же! — Йон отбросил слабого человечишку от себя, предполагая, что тот сбежит и уберется в свою комнату, и больше не будет тревожить его сердце.  
  
Но Ларс не ушел. Поднявшись на ноги, он сжал кулаки и смело шагнул к чудовищу. Он твердо решил остаться с Йоном, и даже если дракон его съест – что ж, такова его судьба. У Ларса не было другого дома, кроме этого, и других близких людей, кроме Йона.  
  
— Я не знаю, что такое любовь, потому что никто меня этому не учил. Ни вы, ни Таге ни разу не показали мне, каково это быть любимым. Но, несмотря на это, я твердо верю, что люблю вас. Это не те чувства, которые можно измерить или описать словами, как в ваших книжках. Это то, что живет внутри моего сердца, что бьется, когда вы со мной, и готово остановиться, если вы уходите. Господин Йон, позвольте мне просто быть рядом.  
  
Дракон ударил хвостом и тот рассек звездное небо на полу прямо перед ногами Ларса. Омега вздрогнул, но, взяв себя в руки, шагнул к большому змеиному телу. Обхватив Йона за широкую шею, юноша притянул к себе тяжелую голову с шипастыми выступами.  
  
— Не надо бояться, я знаю, что и вы меня любите. Ваш противный друг возвращался и сказал мне об этом.  
  
Йон раздраженно выдохнул. У Бенгта язык без костей.  
  
— Я всегда буду рядом и никогда вас не оставлю, — прошептал Ларс, успокаивающе поглядывая на чешуйчатую морду.  
  
— Конечно, не оставишь, тебе некуда идти, — равнодушно буркнул змей и закатил глаза, расслабляясь оттого, что омега нашел его чувствительную зону и почесывал за ушком. И, чтобы уж совсем не растечься по полу от блаженства, быстро превратился в человека. Ларс тут же радостно обвил его большими руками и прижал к себе.  
  
— Не отпущу, не отдам! — шепнул он своему дракону.  
  
Йон не собирался поддаваться на такие детские провокации. Похоже, все это задумал шутник Бенгт, решил посмеяться над своим старым другом. А глупый несмышленый Ларс просто использовался в качестве раздражающего элемента. Но в одном Бенгт просчитался, Йона вполне устраивало такое слепое восхищение Ларса. Ни омега, ни дракон не знали, какой может быть любовь, и что в действительности представляют из себя их чувства. Но сейчас, обнимаясь, им обоим было хорошо.  
  
— Я люблю вас, господин Йон, — Ларс нежно поцеловал дракона, Йон попытался отодвинуться от его губ, но омега с силой прижал к себе мужчину и, запустив пальцы в его белоснежные волосы, не позволил отвернуться. Нежно поглаживая его губы своим языком, Ларс улыбался и заглядывал в светлые глаза Йона.  
  
— Чувствую, я об этом еще пожалею, — пробормотал дракон.

## Часть девятая, в которой благородный рыцарь, волшебник, барон каттунг и труп знакомятся с женщинами и другими драконьими причудами

Чуть пройдя по дороге на запад, компания, следуя пути, свернула вглубь леса. Тут все разительно отличалось от южных земель. Болота были покрыты крупной брусникой и клюквой, всюду были рассажены аккуратные кочки, а территорию охраняли лешие и водяные. Сама дорога, широкая и удобная, явно для торговли предназначалась и прямиком вела в город Умео.  
  
Небольшой студенческий городок был полон молодежи и берез. На западных воротах путников встречали яркие флажки и волшебные светильники – видимо, в городе работали маги. Нелль сразу стал громко ворчать, что кто-то бесполезно тратит свои таланты, но каттунг и Хуго не стали его слушать, а с радостными криками бросились к таверне, на которой большими буквами значилось: «Первая кружка эля бесплатно».  
  
— Любители халявы, — снова зафыркал Нелль и, подхватив труп под руку, быстро зашагал следом за друзьями.  
  
В кабаке мест свободных не было, и путникам выделили маленький детский столик и подушечки. Никто не жаловался – с дороги, уставшие и голодные, они были рады и такому. Эль был разбавлен, но вполне пригодный, каттунг тут же захмелел и стал мурлыкать под нос какие-то песенки.  
  
Олле задумчиво гонял горошину по тарелке, а когда поймал, переложил в тарелку Хуго. Рыцарь раскраснелся и улыбался шире, чем засыпающий на ходу каттунг. И только Нелль продолжал ворчать.  
  
— Желаете ли что-нибудь еще? – вежливо спросил крупный альфа в странном наряде, наклоняясь над низеньким столом.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, еще немного эля, — попросил Нелль, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя какого-то подвыпившего студента, что норовил к магу на колени прилечь.  
  
— Я тоже не откажусь, — кивнул Хуго и, загадочно подергав бровями, стукнул официанта в выпирающие шарики на груди, — а что это у вас тута?  
  
— Это грудь! — гордо заявил альфа, выпрямляясь и отбрасывая большие светлые косы за спину.  
  
— Вот это – грудь! — рявкнул Хуго, раскрывая на груди рубаху и показывая всем огромные грудные мышцы. — А у тебя какие-то ватные шарики!  
  
Альфа обиженно надул губки и, подняв подол своей юбки, ушел за заказом.  
  
— Это модно сейчас, — пробормотал студентик откуда-то из-под Нелля, — и наш дракон хочет, чтобы красивые люди так одевались.  
  
Его рука сделала волнообразный жест и указала пальцем на плакат на стене. Только теперь путники заметили эту удивительную картину: почти в человеческий рост на стене красовались двое влюбленных, нежно сжимающих друг друга в объятиях. Один из них был одет в дорогой камзол и бриджи, второй в огромную юбку и обтягивающий жилет. Но главное, у мужчины в юбке под жилетом торчали огромные шарики, а волосы были заплетены в косы. Над плакатом было написано: «Бестселлер этого года «Мужчина и женщина»».  
  
— Женщина? Что это? — задумчиво проговорил рыцарь.  
  
— Один из местных писателей написал роман, который очень пришелся по душе нашему дракону, — вернулся официант с заказом и стал объяснять, — в романе омег не существует, а у альф нет гона и узла. Зато есть женщины – они прекрасны, как солнца свет, нежны и утонченны, умеют петь, играть на всех известных инструментах, танцуют, читают стихи..  
  
— А еще летают! — подал голос студент.  
  
— Убери от меня руки! — не выдержал Нелль и попытался оттолкнуть от себя пьянчужку.  
  
— Успокойся, омежка, тебя никто не обижает, — посмеялся над ним официант, а маг пошел красными пятнами, то ли от злости, то ли от эля.  
  
— А как же они без омег размножаются-то? — снова удился Хуго, рассматривая картинку. — И зачем женщине шарики?  
  
— У женщин есть одна волшебная дырочка… — снова забормотал студентик и стал ощупывать магу его подсохший престарелый зад.  
  
— Достаточно! — взревел Нелль, вскакивая на ноги и запуская в студента ярко-синюю молнию.  
  
На мгновение таверна утихла, удивленно смотря на дымящееся тело и задыхающегося от гнева Нелля, но почти тут же вернулась к своим беседам, словно ничего и не случилось.  
  
— Ты зачем его убил? — пробормотал изумленный Хуго.  
  
— Он покушался на мою невинность! — взвизгнул маг, потирая оскорбленный зад.  
  
— Невинность, — захихикал каттунг, и Нелль бросил на него смертоносный взгляд, от которого кот поспешил спрятаться под стол.  
  
— Ты человека убил! Изверг, — взревел Хуго, — я к тебе со всей душой, по-доброму, а ты молниями кидаешься!  
  
— Да пошел ты! — в сердцах бросил маг и быстро вышел из таверны.  
  
— Что ж ты своего омегу не оберегаешь от посягательств? — сказал кто-то с соседнего стола. Тем временем Олле спрятал тело под барную стойку, чтобы ничье внимание не привлекало.  
  
— Он не мой, — буркнул Хуго, но потом, вздохнув, бросил на стол пару монет и пошел искать обиженного и оскорбленного мага.  
  
Нелль нашелся тут же – сидел под вывеской, завернувшись в свой плащ с головой. Хуго со вздохом присел рядом, еще немного повздыхал и положил магу на голову ладошку, то ли успокаивая, то ли извиняясь.  
  
— Вот так лишаешь людей жизни, а потом жалуешься, что тепла в тебе нет, — вместо приободрения сказал альфа, — это очень плохо.  
  
— Случайно вырвалось, — тоненько пропищал маг, — у меня излишняя магия накопилась, я забыл ее слить, без моего болота так плохо, — теперь он всхлипнул, и Хуго почувствовал себя обязанным пожалеть несчастного.  
  
Притянул Нелля к себе, прижал страдальца покрепче и тут заметил, что из-под капюшона не серые с проседью волосы торчат, а густые темные, почти иссиня-черные локоны. Быстро сдернув с мага капюшон, он с удивлением уставился на молодого, моложе тридцати лет, Нелля во всей красе. Омега был хорошенький, не сказать, что просто великолепный, но очень миловидный. Теперь, молодой и спелый, он казался привлекательным, и Хуго удивленно замер, хлопая глазами на своего спутника.  
  
— Это от злости, — пробормотал Нелль, — столько магии выходит, не знал, куда ее девать, чуть не взорвался от переизбытка.  
  
Рыцарь начал что-то говорить, но тут же подавился своими словами и захлопал удивленно ртом. Потом все же собрался с мыслями и выдал:  
  
— Так ты высший маг…  
  
— Ой, вот только не надо ярлыков. Я к этим выскочкам никакого отношения иметь не хочу. Просто энергия у меня бесконтрольно копится и быстро восстанавливается, — а потом со вздохом добавил, — уже более трехсот лет держу себя в руках и моложе шестидесяти не опускаюсь, а тут так сглупил… боженьки, теперь же течки всякие, альфы приставучие… бедный я, бедный.  
  
Хуго на ватных ногах поднялся и вернулся в таверну. Одним глотком выпил свою кружку и Нелля и, посмотрев на своих спутников, быстро сказал:  
  
— Нелля больше не злить!  
  
Сказано это было с таким видом, что Мюнх и Олле быстро закивали головами, не решаясь даже спросить, в чем дело. Быстренько доев еду и собрав свои пожитки, компания выбралась из таверны, и теперь пришел черед кота и трупа удивляться на изменившегося Нелля.  
  
— Не спрашивайте! — велел рыцарь и, подталкивая всех в спину, направился к выходу из города.  
  
Но еще до того как они достигли городских ворот, им навстречу вышла невероятная компания – молодые люди, разодетые в загадочные наряды, в париках и с шариками на груди. Ряженые несли над собой плакаты и скандировали требования, чтобы женщинам дали право голосовать и водить повозку. Путники сбились в кучу, стараясь пропустить процессию, но бастующие подхватили Нелля в свои ряды, и маг испуганно стал озираться, пытаясь отыскать своих собратьев.  
  
Через пару кварталов, поняв, что от безумцев ему не спрятаться, а пробивающиеся где-то позади друзья его просто не догонят, Нелль громко завопил и пульнул в небо пару фейерверков. Бастующие наконец остановились и удивленно посмотрели на того ненормального, что решил им помешать.  
  
— Вы все с ума посходили! Это же просто книжка, фантазия! Как можно так фанатеть от выдумки! Оглянитесь – у вас своя жизнь, мужья и дети, родители и домашние животные! А вы всех бросили ради несуществующих персонажей!  
  
Надувные шарики сердито свели брови и угрожающе подняли кулаки. Но Нелля этим было не испугать, он потер ладошки, и прежде чем Хуго успел его остановить, выпустил из пальцев множество маленьких искр. Грудные шарики с громким треском одновременно полопались, бастующие изумленно глянули на испорченные наряды, а Нелль громко заржал.  
  
— Он оскорбляет нашу женскую суть! — крикнул один из альф, и бунтовщики сбросили с себя испорченные костюмы, обнажая крепкие накаченные тела, и, сжимая кулаки, стали надвигаться на хрупкого миленького омегу.  
  
— Смотрите, дракон! — крикнул Хуго, прорвавшись сквозь толпу.  
  
Люди удивленно подняли головы, пытаясь усмотреть, где же там их грозный повелитель, а рыцарь подхватил мага и кота подмышки и бегом бросился прочь. Только Олле остался стоять, так же задумчиво рассматривая небо. Но труп тумаков не боялся.  
  
Выбравшись за черты города, Хуго бросил на землю свою ношу и устало опустился рядом. Через полчаса притащился Олле, вздыхая, волоча за собой оторванную руку.  
  
Хуго кое-как собрал своего спутника, нахлобучил на него вещи, а Неллю сердито погрозил пальцем:  
  
— Больше никакой магии, никакого произвола и вообще – ничего!  
  
— Да, папаша, — фыркнул маг.  
  
— Какой я тебе папаша, мне всего семьдесят, а тебе... да ты...  
  
— Мне вечно восемнадцать! — рассмеялся омега.  
  
***  
  
Тем временем в некотором царстве, в огромном замке в Сконе, довольный собой и своим состоянием, сидел Ульф Нильсон вон Берг. Богатый альфа, обставленный дорогими яствами, положил свои величественные пятки на подушечки и смотрел, как бета натирает ему ногти.  
  
— Ваше величество, — прервал их занятие слуга, — к вам заморский гость Карл Густавсон! С визитом.  
  
— О боже, — всплеснул руками Ульф, вспомнив вдруг что-то важное, — скажите ему, что я болен!  
  
— Чем же ты болен? — сердито спросил широкоплечий альфа в тяжелом плаще из шкуры белого медведя. — Ну и как поживает мой жених?  
  
— Я как раз хотел тебе написать, что обстоятельства сложились не в нашу пользу, и Ларса забрал дракон, — король развел руками, — извини.  
  
— В таком случае, — гость подергал ноздрями, наполняя себя воздухом, — я требую вернуть кредиты. Сегодня же!  
  
— Ох, я как раз вспомнил, что отправил благородного рыцаря, который для тебя освободит моего сына!  
  
— Так-то лучше! Когда мне готовиться к свадьбе?  
  
— Думаю, через месяц они будут дома. Тут же свадьбу и сыграем. За твой счет! — добавил он и хитро подмигнул.  
  
Карл кивнул и покинул залу, а Ульф расслабленно вздохнул и развалился на троне, но тут же снова вскочил и вызвал своего начальника стражи.  
  
— Собери людей, — велел король, — отправляйся в Буден, там наш рыцарь наверняка попытается нанять корабль. Сына моего конфисковать, рыцарю отплатить!  
  
— Будет сделано!

## Часть десятая, в которой омега и дракон познают любовь

Особых поблажек за свои признания Ларс не получил: учеба была все так же усердна, а труд в саду и на кухне все так же тяжел. Только вот Йон все чаще приходил спать в его постель и прогонял омегу или на пол, или в другую спальню. На любые его попытки остаться рядом дракон сердито рычал и пускал из носа дым.  
  
Но Ларс не сдавался, он намеревался растопить ледяное сердце Снежного, вытащить из него признание, и стать всем вместе счастливой семьей с множеством крылатых детишек. Все книжные способы охмурения на дракона не действовали, и теперь Ларс двигался по велению своего сердца. Теплом и заботой он пытался привлечь внимание Йона, просто говоря ему нежные слова, обнимая и даря поцелуи. К последним упрямый дракон постепенно привыкал, и Ларс с каждым разом, которые Йон допускал не так уж часто, чувствовал, как поддается сильный и злобный дракон.  
  
Все чаще омега замечал на хмуром лице драконида улыбку, все чаще видел в его взгляде заинтересованность. Йон больше не сидел часами с пошлыми журнальчикам, а внимательно слушал Ларса, позволяя ему легкие прикосновения и объятия. Дрессировка дракона проходила успешно, и омега уже планировал прекрасную постельную сцену, когда в замок вновь прибыл гость.  
  
— Господин Йон Берггрен, — прибежал встревоженный Таге в их учебную комнату, — к вам посол от Принцевладельцев!  
  
Йон вскочил на ноги и бросил взгляд на Ларса, сухо и строго приказал ему:  
  
— Не высовывайся!  
  
Накинув на себя рубашку, направился в залу.  
  
Клуб прислал своего аудитора – Каменного драконида Яна Янсонна. Дракон был значительно старше Йона, и в его каштановых волосах блестели седые пряди, а значит, существу минуло несколько тысячелетий. От одного его присутствия на лице Снежного застыла замороженная улыбка, выдавленная через какой-то внутренний страх.  
  
— Показывайте своего подопечного и поскорее! — велел аудитор и достал подушную книгу.  
  
Йон, с трудом сглотнув, сбегал за принцем, наспех раздав инструкции: лишнего не говорить, не спорить и вообще лучше ничего не делать.  
  
Омега сам не на шутку испугался, видя состояние своего хозяина, но, взяв себя в руки, решил твердо, что проявит себя в лучших качествах, чтобы Йона не опозорить.  
  
Ян, как только появился омега, поставил его посреди зала, достал измерительные приборы и стал тщательно документировать омегу: рост, вес, цвет волос и состояние зубов. Потом велел снять с себя верхнюю одежду, поискал паразитов и грязь на коже, заставил сделать несколько силовых упражнений и задал вопросы по истории. Когда опрос был закончен, инспектор поставил на плече Ларса чернильную печать и вручил Йону сертификат на годность принца.  
  
Смотреть на то, как ЕГО принца кто-то так бесстыже облапывает, рассматривает и щупает, было крайне неприятно, и Йон с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вышвырнуть гостя в открытое окно.  
  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы клуб позаботился об извещении рыцарей – Принц готов к употреблению, то есть к отправке в родной дом. Пусть его спасают, если будут проблемы с гипнозом или выдворением его из замка – обращайтесь, — и нежданный гость протянул Снежному магическую визитку. Йон бумажку принял с неохотой.  
  
— Не надо извещать, — чуть слышно пробормотал Ларс.  
  
— Могу почистить ему мозги прямо сейчас, — сразу сообразил Ян, что принц не горит желанием уходить.  
  
— Я сам! — строго и слишком резко выкрикнул Снежный, загораживая омегу от гостя. — И распространением займусь, и память отчищу. А вы, господин Ян Янсонн, можете отправляться домой. — Последнее Йон выделил с нескрываемой настойчивостью и даже немного магии в слова вложил.  
  
Драконид покорно развернулся и направился к окну, но на полпути резко замер и с шипением развернулся:  
  
— Магией в меня кидаться вздумал! — заревел дракон, обращаясь в огромного темно-коричневого змея, и бросился на Йона.  
  
Хозяин с трудом от него смог увернуться, быстро толкая Ларса в сторону двери, тут же принял облик белого дракона, и вот в зале закружило два огромных ящера. Почти все тело Каменного было утыкано острыми шипами, голова казалась крупной с огромными витыми рогами. Ларс, слыша их обоюдное рычание, подхватил у камина кочергу и встал в угрожающе позу:  
  
— Пошел вон, змей-Горыныч несчастный! — крикнул он незваному инспектору.  
  
Янсонн широко распахнул удивленные глаза, так что его драконьи узкие зрачки вытянулись от такой наглости. Набрав побольше воздуха, дракон выдохнул темно-бордовым пламенем, собираясь лишь припугнуть омежку и направляя пламя вокруг его тела. Но Йон, не зная этого, открылся, закрыл омегу крылом. Пламя ударило в тонкую белую кожу, не вредя ей, но быстро разогревая, и оцепеневший Ларс увидел, как покраснело крыло, словно раскаленное железо. Снежный тихо застонал и попытался ухватить Яна за шею.  
  
Но Каменный легко повернув голову, встретил удар Йона своими рогами. Острые, словно огромные мечи они прошлись по белоснежной шкурке, вырывая чешуйки.  
  
— Знаменитая защита, — прогремел голос Яна, — никто против моих рогов еще не выстоял.  
  
Йон хотел ответить что-то колкое, но Каменный прыгнул вперед, снова пытаясь насадить дракона на острые шипы.  
  
— Долго ты так держаться не сможешь! Мои атаки сильнее, чем твоя броня!  
  
Коричневый дракон снова прыгнул вперед, нанося удары теперь и когтями на передних лапах. Белоснежные чешуйки с треском посыпались на пол, вырываемые с корнями. Йон же все так же не атаковал, тихонько плетя заклинания, отвлекая Каменного своими вскриками. Эти же крики пугали Ларса до безумия, и он бегал за шипастым хвостом Яна, пытаясь огреть того кочергой. Гостю приходилось быть аккуратным, чтобы омегу не задеть, принцы ведь ценный товар, и вскоре Ларс сообразил, что Ян его и не пытается бить.  
  
— Эй ты, ящерица! — крикнул Ларс, продолжая поколачивать хвост кочергой, — вали отсюда, или я всем скажу, что ты меня пытался похитить и на хозяина исподтишка напал!  
  
Каменный с еще большим удивлением приподнял бровь-коромысло, пытаясь понять, насколько Ларс серьезен, и в тот же момент Йон закончил с защитным заклятьем, и магические силы выкинули Яна из замка.  
  
Облегченно выдохнув, Йон и Ларс подбежали к окну и уставились на повисшую над шпилями коричневую злобную тучку, что грозила расправой, расчленением, сожжением, сажанием на кол и другими экзекуциями.  
  
— Я пришлю вам отчет, когда мой омега отправится с принцем домой и станет самым знаменитым на свете! — крикнул ему со смехом Йон и захлопнул окно.  
  
Ларс со всхлипом бросился дракону на шею и крепко вцепился тому в немного поцарапанные и обожженные руки.  
  
— Не отдавай меня, Йон. Любимый, драгоценный.  
  
— Не отдам,— успокаивающе погладил его по светлым волосам дракон.  
  
— А как же отчет?  
  
— Как-нибудь вывернусь. Не впервой, — на его лице показалась довольная улыбка, и Ларс, не сдержав эмоции, прижался к его губам сначала нежно, а потом все настойчивее целуя. Йон оставался безучастной хладнокровной рептилией, почти никак не реагируя на поползновения своего принца.  
  
— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь? — разочарованно произнес Ларс, пытаясь понять и хоть что-то разглядеть в своем слишком меланхоличном хозяине.  
  
— Нравишься, — сухо ответил Снежный, который за столетия научился контролировать свои эмоции.  
  
— Тогда что не так? — Ларс снова прижался к нему в поцелуе, нежно покусывая губы и обжигая дыханием его шею. Йон не двигался, терпеливо выжидая, когда омега закончит. Он не хотел спешить, не хотел все портить. Но когда руки омеги скользнули дракону по спине и, приподняв рубашку, коснулись оголенной кожи, Йон мелко задрожал, кожа стала мягче, и ему стало казаться, что он сейчас рассыпется на кусочки, распадется и исчезнет, сливаясь с обольстительным взглядом любимых глаз. Ларс продолжал его исцеловывать, сжимая своими губами нежную кожу на шее и прикусывая острые драконьи ушки.  
  
— Ну, хватит! — строго сказал Йон и попытался отодвинуть настырного принца, остановить и себя от чего-то непоправимого.  
  
— Нет, не хватит! — еще строже сказал омега и, схватив дракона за ягодицы, с силой притянул к себе, прижимая к своему паху.  
  
Йон зашипел, выпуская из ноздрей пар, и болезненно вцепился в плечи Ларса.  
  
— Ты об этом еще пожалеешь! — шепнул дракон, вероятно, сам себе и, одним движением сорвав с Ларса рубашку, толкнул его на звездный пол.  
  
На мгновение Ларс испугался этой волшебной нечеловеческой силы, с которой вдавил его в темные плиты дракон. Но руки его были нежными и ласковыми, и совсем не холодными, а обжигающе горячими, страстными и чувственными. В ледяных глазах зажглось пламя, губы сладостно и мягко целовали, шептали о мечтах и согревали каждым своим прикосновением, в то время как звездный пол уносил его в пучину холодного моря и непередаваемых ощущений настоящей любви.  
  
А какой может быть любовь? Ласковой и нежной. По-кошачьи развалиться на диване и мурлыкать от любого прикосновения, немного застенчиво и сытно скосить глазки на затухающий камин, намекая, что не мешало бы добавить тепла. А потом свернуться в клубок разгоряченных тел, обжигая и застывший воздух, и дыхание в груди.  
  
Любовь может быть противно вязкой, с привкусом ревности и холодного равнодушия. Когда тот, кто еще вчера клялся в верности и обожании до гроба, вдруг поворачивается спиной, и словно не было ни секунды понимания, ни заботы. Все перечеркивается и рвется на куски от одной только мысли, что любовь была, была и больше нет. Что тот, кто тебе был нужен больше жизни, больше никогда не посмотрит на тебя так, как теперь смотрит на другого.  
  
А еще любовь может быть непроницаемо ледяной, втаптывающей в мирское и мерзкое, протыкающей сердце насквозь острой иглой. Забыв о доброте, повторять эту пытку снова и снова, пока ничего внутри живого не останется – ни души, ни любви.  
  
И не знает любовь границ между первым, вторым и третьим. Легко скользит между гранями, разрушая жизни и даруя. Будет ли Ларс дарить, не зная сам, что сильнее его влечет к Йону – животная похоть или возвышенное чувство. Будет ли Йон верить в светлое, когда Ларс сбежит с тем, кто ему действительно подходит – с альфой. Или сможет ли сохранить рассудок, смотря, как то, что некогда было любимым и важным, опускают в ледяную могилу…  
  
— Я хочу любить и быть любимым.  
  
— Мы все этого хотим.  
  


***

  
  
Ларс проснулся от приятного нежного покалывания где-то в пояснице и повернулся к заснувшему рядом с ним Йону. Дракон, прекрасный, невероятно притягательно тихо посапывал, прижимая к себе своего принца. Омега блаженно улыбнулся, вспоминая сладострастную ночь и то, как много приятного и неожиданного может подарить любовь. Хотелось поскорее добраться до библиотеки и сравнить свои ощущения с описанным в романах.  
  
Сейчас он действительно мог поверить, что любовь ощутима, что она пронзает тело и душу, пробирается глубоко и забирает все мысли. Ларсу больше не хотелось мыслить, ему хотелось сжать в объятиях прекрасного Йона и никогда никуда не отпускать его.  
  
Развернувшись к дракону, омега обхватил его руками и ногами, на что Йон тут же распахнул глаза и удивленно, словно в первый раз увидев его, посмотрел на Ларса.  
  
— Доброе утро, — приятно промурлыкал омега.  
  
— Где моя перинка?! — раздраженно выдавил дракон и попытался встать, но тут обнаружил, что он голый, и стал заикаться и тыкать то в себя, то в Ларса, — как… это... понимать?  
  
— Еще скажи, что ты ничего не помнишь, и вообще ничего не было! — фыркнул омега.  
  
— Я все помню, но где моя одежда и кроватка? — дракон расстроенно, как ребенок, покрутил головой.  
  
— Давай я отнесу тебя в постель, — предложил Ларс, снова обхватывая дракона руками и ногами и прижимаясь головой и приятной теплой груди.  
  
Йон хотел снова покапризничать, но от такой сладкой нежности раздобрел и успокоился. Стал с улыбкой, полной приятных воспоминаний, поглаживать омегу по волосам. В глазах дракона появился непривычные оттенки, так что вошедший Таге, что принес господину свежую одежду, оцепенел, рассматривая изменившегося Йона. Но как только дракон заметил слугу, он тут же снова стал ворчать, рычать и пускать дым.  
  
— Что это такое? — возмущенно указал он на Ларса.  
  
— Это ваш принц, я подозреваю, — постарался спокойно ответить бета.  
  
— Нет! Я не понимаю, почему ты пялишься на МОЕГО обнаженного принца. Сейчас же вон!  
  
Таге пожал плечами, оставил одежду и удалился, ворча себе под нос, что их дракон собственник, каких надо поискать, и Ларс еще с ним намучается. Дракон же снова прижал к себе голову омеги и вздохнул. Мир вдруг стал теплее, добрее и намного меньше. Хотелось, чтобы все, что находилось дальше их сказочной звездной залы, исчезло и больше никогда не беспокоило, и чтобы Ларс всегда был рядом и любил.  
  
— Я все помню и буду помнить, мой прекрасный принц, — ласково шепнул он ему на ухо. И беззвучно добавил, — даже если все это было лишь сном и исчезнет, никогда не повторившись.  
  
— Люблю тебя, дракон Йон, — омега ответил дракону поцелуем, — но если мы не встанем и не оденемся, я простыну!  
  
Через пару часов Йон, Ларс и Таге расселись в обеденном зале, и Ларс выглядел счастливым, Йон довольным, а Таге постаревшим. Слуга с тоской вспоминал, как маленький Ларс приехал в их дом, и вот его почти приемный сынок вырос и совратил их витающего в облаках господина. В его фантазии сразу нарисовалась пара красивых детишек, и он мечтательно вздохнул.  
  
— Ты печален, Таге? — удивился Ларс, который не мог взгляда отвести от своего дракона.  
  
— О, это вздохи радости, думаю о вашем будущем и свадьбе…  
  
— Да. Точно, свадьба, — радостно поддержал его Ларс.  
  
— Какая еще свадьба? — пробурчал Йон, с ужасом представляя, на что это может быть похоже, и чем ему, свободному Снежному, это грозит. — Ларс еще ребенок, никаких свадеб.  
  
— Поматросил и бросил? — тут же нахохлился омега. — Никто и не говорит, что это будет завтра, но если ты еще не понял, я собираюсь связать с тобой свою жизнь…  
  
— Очень короткую и бессмысленную, — почему-то скептически съязвил Йон, а Ларс, покраснев, вскочил с места и, чувствуя ужасную обиду, с трудом сдержал гневные слова, пытаясь быть разумным.  
  
— Может, люди и живут меньше, но это не помешает мне быть счастливым.  
  
— Хочешь быть счастливым – будь, — снова стал зажиматься и прятаться от всех дракон. Его броня уплотнилась, и Ларс вдруг понял, что в такие моменты Йона надо растапливать теплом.  
  
— Мы будем счастливы вместе, Йон, — постарался сказать омега как можно мягче  
  
— Счастье? — Йон пронзил своего принца ледяным взглядом. — Думаешь, оно существует?  
  
— Да что ж ты за человек такой? — разозлился Ларс. — Я же тебя люблю!  
  
— Я не человек! — выкрикнул дракон, поднимаясь и прожигая омегу взглядом, — а ты сбежишь от меня с первым встречным альфой, как и все другие омеги!  
  
Дракон дернул кистью, рисуя знак силы рукой, и в дверной проход вошел высокий статный альфа с обаятельной улыбкой, сияющими зубами и пронзительно голубыми глазами. Ларс замер, на мгновение почувствовав смущение, потому как альфа издавал такой влекущий, соблазнительный запах, от которого было невозможно думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о сексе. Красавчик сделал несколько больших шагов и, все так же лучезарно улыбаясь, замер рядом с Ларсом. У омеги лицо пошло пятнами от злости. Потому что он понял, что почти не способен свое тело контролировать, а еще потому что стоящий перед ним альфа был иллюзией, что Йон призвал. Быстро подскочив к дракону и залепив ему пощечину, Ларс выбежал из кухни, ругаясь на своего бессердечного хозяина.  
  
— Зачем же вы так, господин, — вздохнул Таге, — Ларс ведь к вам со всей душей, так искренне.  
  
Йон задумчиво потер ударенную скулу и подумал, что разучился быть добрым и верить. А ведь ему и трехсот лет еще не исполнилось. Закинул в рот пару бутербродов для прибавления храбрости и веселости и направился утешать своего принца.  
  
Ларс засел в своей башенке и с тоской смотрел на далекое море. Где-то там приходили и уходили корабли, и даже зимой пристань не застывала, позволяя рыбачить и торговать. А вот в Кируне, что раскинулась у подножья скалы, где висел дворец, снегом скрыло все дорожки, и даже деревья пропали. Под ним была белоснежная пропасть.  
  
— Я прощение пришел просить, — проговорил Йон, проникая в комнату и тут же с удовольствием забираясь на мягкую перинку.  
  
— Я и не обиделся, — буркнул Ларс, — а рассердился, что ты мне не веришь!  
  
— С чего ж мне тебе верить? Ты жизни не видел, альф не встречал, ничего толком и не понимаешь.  
  
— Ты же меня учил. Можешь и дальше учить. А альфы это все пустое, у меня же есть ты.  
  
Омега скользнул к дракону под бок и прижался к нему, бесстыже обтираясь об его ноги пахом и с удовольствием вдыхая его непередаваемый аромат – дракон пах горелой плотью, но этот запах казался омеге сейчас самым прекрасным на свете.  
  
— Я же люблю тебя, здесь и сейчас! Люблю и хочу дарить тебе себя и свое сердце. И все остальное тоже, — Ларс стащил с себя рубашку и стал раздевать не понимающего намеков дракона, — я хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной то же, что и вчера.  
  
— Бросил спать на полу?  
  
— Любил! — рассмеялся Ларс. — Скажи мне, пожалуйста, я хочу услышать, это так важно для меня.  
  
— Ладно, я тебя люблю, — сдался Йон.  
  
Омега восторженно улыбнулся и запищал, сжимая в крепких объятьях дракона.  
  
— А за что ты меня любишь?  
  
— Любят не за что, а вопреки, — смирился со своим положением Йон.  
  
— Вопреки чему ты меня любишь?  
  
— Вопреки здравому смыслу.

## Часть одиннадцатая, в которой благородный рыцарь Хуго, волшебник Нелль, барон каттунг Мюнх вот Зен и труп Олле что-то находят и что-то теряют

В лесу было солнечно и тепло, хотя компания приближалась к Северным горам. Нелль был доволен собой и весел, болтал с товарищами, соснами и солнышком, и казалось, нисколько его не волнуют случившиеся в городе события. Омега воодушевленно ждал встречи с драконом и всем уши прожужжал, какие у Снежных большие библиотеки и величественные дворцы. Хуго это было неинтересно, его больше волновала красивая круглая задница мага, что крутилась перед ним, и хитрые глаза со смешинкой. А еще рыцарь переживал, что, добравшись до Кирунай, Нелль сбежит к дракону и ищи его потом свищи.  
  
До Будена им осталось идти пару дней, а может, и меньше, указатели бессовестно врали, а некоторые вообще показывали цифры в неизвестной системе измерения. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что указывают они верное направление, и путники не пропадут в лесных чащах и болотах.  
  
По мере приближения к портовому городку Олле становился все тревожнее, нервно почесывал свою татуировку на лопатке, всматривался в темноту леса и печально вздыхал.  
  
— Вспоминаешь что-то? — поинтересовался маг.  
  
— Да, неуловимо легкое, воздушное и приятное. Словно солнечные блики, яркие картинки, ослепляющие настолько, что ничего не разглядеть, и ласковые прикосновения… кажется, еще мгновение, и я вспомню. А потом раз – и уходит.  
  
— Ближе подойдем, и все вспомнишь, — уверил его маг, — а заодно расскажешь, как ты так далеко от дома очутился.  
  
— Надеюсь. — Олле шмыгнул носом. — Нелль, а у тебя есть семья?  
  
— Семья? Что за глупости? — зыркнул на него маг.  
  
— Ты же такой красивый.  
  
— Да, я такой, — довольно погладил себя по густым волосам омега.  
  
— Может, когда-то да была?  
  
Нелль помрачнел, отмахнулся, словно Олле снова глупость спросил, и стал отвлеченно на птичек смотреть.  
  
— Значит, когда-то и тебя где-то ждали, — продолжил труп рассуждать сам с собой, — маги ведь могут долго жить. Вот сколько ты прожил? Сколько людей встретил? Не может же быть так, что никого сейчас семьей назвать не можешь?  
  
— Вот что ты пристал? — фыркнул маг. — Все, кого я встретил, давно ушли. И нет больше никого. Ни семьи, ни друзей, ни врагов. Я один и сам по себе, — и, злобно топнув ногой, Нелль поспешил вперед, чтобы больше не продолжать раздражающий его разговор.  
  
— Я ж просил Нелля не злить, — подошел к трупу Хуго, — еще неизвестно, чем это нам обернется, — добавил рыцарь, вспоминая, на что Высшие маги способны.  
  
— Да я ничего и не спрашивал, только про семью. Притормози его, я извинюсь, а то мне его не догнать, — попросил труп.  
  
Хуго кивнул и помчался за Неллем. Тот уже кота обошел и, продолжая сердито пинать камушки, шел все быстрее, альфе аж на бег пришлось перейти, догоняя недовольного омегу. Только Хуго к нему приблизился, а маг опять вперед, Олле и Мюнх уже давно за горизонтом скрылись, а Нелль все убегает. Солнышко стало потихоньку за деревьями скрываться, и альфа не выдержал.  
  
— Все, сдаюсь, привал, — взмолился рыцарь, останавливаясь и с трудом переводя дыхание, – норму на сегодняшний день мы давно прошли.  
  
И, не снимая рюкзака, на землю завалился. Бегать за омегой он больше не собирался, уж больно Нелль обидчивый да строптивый стал. Молодость в голову ударила, никакой рассудительности. Хвала небесам, маг все же заметил, что преследователь отстал, и за Хуго вернулся.  
  
— Костер разожги, у меня от беготни ноги не гнутся, — проворчал рыцарь.  
  
— Ты словно старикашка, — с презрением проговорил маг и пнул Хуго в коленку. Альфа сначала взъерошился, ответить хотел, а потом сообразил, что Нелль ему заряд энергии передал, а усталость и боль как рукой сняло.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал альфа и стал с омегой дрова собирать, и костер укладывать.  
  
Хоть и тепло было, да ночью земля в северных краях промерзала, а по утрам ледяной туман укрывал их с головой, и без костра можно было и не проснуться. Когда Хуго к стоянке вернулся, Нелль уже костерок разложил, и Олле с каттунгом подтянулись. Оба бодренькие и довольные, видно, Нелль и на них свою злобу в виде магической подзарядки выплеснул. Поэтому все казались веселенькими, словно никто и не обижался. Сложив собранный хворост, Хуго стал ужин готовить. Еды осталось как раз на пару перекусов, так что, если до города к завтрашнему дню не доберутся, придется лесные дары собирать. А за них еще с лешими повоевать придется. Хорошо еще, владения Болотного закончились, там все лесные твари такие сердитые были, что даже в кустики не отойти, не отлить, пришибут. Тут же, у границ северных земель, и нежити меньше, и твари отзывчивее.  
  
Около огонька настроение сразу стало братское, компания прижалась друг к другу бочками, чтобы немного согреться, только Олле отдельно сидел, но, чтобы от общества не отбиваться, поглаживал каттунга по спинке. Мюнх от этого млел и неприлично мурлыкал. Когда ужин, наконец, подоспел, Хуго по-хозяйски разложил порции по плошкам, и все, довольные, поели. После альфа думал спать собираться, но тут Олле в темнеющем небе заметил две фигуры. Ткнув в них пальцем, труп с открытым ртом замер – два крылатых ящера, извиваясь, кружили где-то вдалеке. Белый и черный. Изящные и сильные. Все с восхищением встали и уставились на необычный танец двух крылатых хищников. Словно день и ночь, они переплетались, то взвиваясь к редким звездам, то исчезая за высокими верхушками сосен.  
  
— Красиво, — выдохнул Нелль. – Снежный и Ночной. Редко такое увидишь, обычно они друг друга не любят.  
  
— Почему? — удивился Хуго. По нему так все драконы друг друга не любят, а не только эти.  
  
— Вот почему! — маг указал на две струи пламени, что вырвались из открытых пастей. Голубоватый цвет огня Снежного словно разрывал темно-коричневый поток Ночного.  
  
— Они друг друга нейтрализуют. Снежного, конечно, в целом сложно пробить, но силы Ночного на него вообще не действуют. Поэтому они друг друга и убивают в человечьем обличии, как только пересекаются. А эти, во, любятся. Вот что одиночество с тварями делает.  
  
— Одиночество? — выдохнули все вразнобой, и лишь Нелль на это пофыркал.  
  
— Снежный последний, наверное, остальные вымерли. А Ночные по одному жить не могут, в спячку уходят или вообще умирают. Так что это вынужденный союз. Чтобы по одиночке с ума не сойти.  
  
Покрутив головой, словно отбрасывая от себя неприятные мысли, Нелль плюхнулся на землю. Хуго подсел рядом и обнял снова нахохлившегося омегу.  
  
— Ну чего тебя гложет, делись.  
  
— Не люблю делиться, — вздохнул Нелль. — Наверное, просто по своим лешим и каттунгам соскучился. А еще по болоту и деревенским, что иногда на разговоры заглядывали.  
  
— И все, и никто, — заметил Хуго, что ни одного имени у Нелля не прозвучало.  
  
— Не могу сближаться. На мне проклятье, все, кто мне дорог, все, кто близок – умирают. А я даже ничего сделать не успеваю. Только хоронить. Сначала любимых, потом родных.  
  
— Потому и живешь в отдалении в болоте, — догадался Хуго.  
  
— Была у меня семья, — стал выговариваться Нелль, отворачиваясь и глаза пряча, — и муж любимый, и дети – цветы жизни. А потом как боги подарили, так и отобрали. А место в сердце до сих пор занимают, хоть и прошли сотни лет.  
  
— Отпусти, Нелль, — присел рядом Олле, — отпусти, или души их будут неприкаянными бродить, тебя искать.  
  
— Не будут. Их дракон пожрал. Вместе с душой, — выдавил Нелль. И, поднявшись, в сторонку отошел, в пледик завернулся и под кочку лег.  
  
— Олле, за костром следи, — велел Хуго и за магом пошел.  
  
Лег рядом, холодно одному спать, а обиженный омега еще и в низину забрался. Рыцарь мага своим одеялом укрыл и немного под себя подмял, чтобы точно ничего не отморозил. Нелль повздыхал, повздыхал, а потом к альфе развернулся и, невинно глазками хлопая, за шею обнял и носом в ключицу уткнулся. Хуго от таких нежностей аж дышать забыл, а маг, его заминкой воспользовавшись, стал руками по одежде шебуршать. Пока тот неспешно возился, альфа уже в себя пришел и мага в ответ стал тискать да зажимать. Омега похихикивал, хитро ухмылялся, видно, задумал что-то недоброе, но Хуго почему-то подумал, что Нелля бояться не стоит. Он на себя только лишнего наговаривает да злость неумело выплескивает, а на самом деле он мягкий и пушистый.  
  
Вскоре под одеялом стало невыносимо душно и жарко, и альфа его в сторону отбросил. Нелль, все так же улыбаясь, с довольной мордочкой попискивал, а над горизонтом, переплетаясь, взрывалось лазурное и колькотаровое пламя.  
  
— Все еще думаешь, что я холодный?  
  
— Внутри обжигающе горячий!  
  
***  
  
Хуго проснулся довольный, но немного подмерзший. Отыскал смятый пледик и себя с Неллем прикрыл. Маг во сне блаженно улыбался, выглядел как ангелочек с пушистыми ресницами и мягкими губками. Альфа, заглядевшись на такой сладострастный одуванчик, потянулся к розовым губам, и тут его маг ладошкой в нос ткнул.  
  
— Ты чего ко мне лезешь?  
  
— Просто с добрым утром поприветствовать хотел, — недоуменно сказал рыцарь.  
  
— Не особо доброе, промерз, — проворчал маг и, поднявшись, к костру перебрался.  
  
Хуго, не зная, что и думать, голову почесал, штаны натянул и пошел остальных будить. Пора уж было в путь отправляться, если хотели к обеду до Будена добраться. Каттунг еле встал, дрожащий, попросил сначала горяченького приготовить. Рыцарь согласился, уж больно Мюнх несчастно выглядел. Сварил кофейку для всех, сушеных лепешек достал. Нелль с равнодушием отмахнулся и вообще на Хуго не глядел, отчего альфа себя все печальнее ощущал. Когда в дорогу вышли, маг снова вперед убежал, остальные же неспешно его догоняли. Альфа больше не спешил, чего за этим дуралеем бегать, если у него непонятно, что на уме. То притягивает, то отталкивает, и ни слова объяснений. Зато Олле и Мюнх, слушая вздохи и невольные фырканья друга, переглядывались, понимая, что рыцарь их в расстройстве. Решили мага догнать да разговорить, да куда им. Так, вприпрыжку, друг за другом до Норрботтена добежали, а потом и до портового городка Будена.  
  
Город не мал и не велик, солнечными кристаллами обвешан, магией заряжен. Чистый, приветливый – сразу видно, под суровым каблуком серьезного дракона. Только какого – поди угадай.  
  
Нелль с разбегу сразу в ближайшую забегаловку залетел, заказал себе чего покрепче да жаркое. Товарищи к нему присоединились, только Хуго, извинившись, сообщил, что пойдет немного денег заработает, а то и на еду не хватит.  
  
В книге у трактирщика почти не было заполненных листов – ни нечисти, ни тварей, ни оборотней. Тишина и покой.  
  
— Это кто ж вас так оберегает? — удивился рыцарь.  
  
— Драконы, долгой и безбедной им жизни, — испуганно проговорил тавернщик.  
  
— А для наемника работенка найдется?  
  
— Если только бочки на пристани поскрести от тины да ракушек.  
  
— И за такое возьмусь, — вздохнул Хуго и ушел себе да товарищам на хлеб зарабатывать.  
  
Каттунг из еды пару селедок взял да маленькую кружку эля. Нелль же ел за троих и еще, довольный, причмокивал и нахваливал.  
  
— А платить кто будет? — не выдержал такого поведения мага Мюнх.  
  
— Вот Хуго вернется и заплатит, — отмахнулся Нелль.  
  
— И не стыдно тебе? — проворчал Олле.  
  
— Я вообще-то плохой персонаж в этой истории, — фыркнул на них маг, — я людей убиваю, на деньги друзей развожу и альф отшиваю. Вот я весь такой и доволен собой!  
  
— А потом плакать не будешь? — покачал головой кот.  
  
— Слабаки плачут, маги же торнадо вызывают! Да и не могу я ни с кем сближаться. Вы мне никто, и я вам – мимо проходил. Или и на вас проклятье мое опустится!  
  
Кот и труп снова головами покачали, но спорить не стали. Кто ж с Высшим магом-то спорит?  
  
Хуго вернулся через час, весь тиной да ракушками покрытый. Взял себе немного лосиных сарделек да обедов с собой. За всех заплатил и слова магу не сказал. Тот с довольным видом допил свой аквавит и на скамеечке развалился. К его аппетитной фигурке сразу с дюжину глаз устремилось, по таверне шепот побежал, и Хуго омегу плащом своим прикрыл, чтобы не было снова проблем. Нелль немного повалялся, переваривая и довольно улыбаясь, дождался, когда Хуго и Мюнх доедят, и стал всех поторапливать – до дракона всего ничего добираться, а в Будене повозку дешево можно было бы нанять и за день до Кирунай домчаться. Энтузиазм его особо никто не поддерживал, во-первых, потому что денег ни у кого не было, а во-вторых, Олле в Буден пришел свой дом или зовущую душу искать, и Хуго, пока трупу не поможет, дальше двигаться не собирался.  
  
Магу пришлось с этим смириться, и, выбравшись из таверны, все дружно стали искать улицу Морскую, дом 5. В городе их отправляли то в одну, то в другую сторону. Наконец вышли они за городскую стену и там обнаружили Морскую. Пройдясь до последнего дома в ряду, труп остановился и стал задумчиво на старый покосившийся домик смотреть. Где-то за ним находилась поросшая чертополохом и плющом, принадлежащая Олле Ёнсонну земля. И семейное кладбище.  
  
— Узнаешь? — осторожно спросил Хуго.  
  
— Я - нет, а вот сердце - да, — по высохшей зеленоватой коже скатилась скупая слезка, и Олле уверенно шагнул на свои земли. Дом со вздохом принял хозяина, пошуршал и почти до основ рассыпался. Бревнышки аккуратно сложились, и лишь печь стоять осталась.  
  
— С трудом дождался, — объяснил маг, рассматривая давно опустевший двор и прогнивший заборчик, – очень ты им был нужен.  
  
Олле снова тяжело вздохнул и к кладбищу направился. Там, среди сорняков и высокой травы, торчали покосившиеся кресты и надгробные плиты – целые поколения на этом семейном кладбище были похоронены. И лишь на некоторых имена уцелели. Труп рядом с одним из камней сел, от грязи, мха и сухих листьев его отчистил и, не удержавшись, всхлипнул. Неровными буквами там были написаны имена Олле и Ларе Ёнсонн. Ларе умер лет сорок назад, а похоронили его в могиле, что для мужа-альфы была сделана. Но так как тело его пропащего любимого не нашли, в ту же могилу и его самого положили. Олле сидел у плиты и чуть слышно рыдал, вспоминая то, что при жизни помнить было счастьем, а сейчас приносило лишь боль.  
  
— Не плачь, Олле, — погладил по голове труп Хуго, — ты дома, ты вернулся.  
  
— Меня столько ждали.  
  
— Ложись, горемычный, ложись рядом с мужем, земля тебя примет и души ваши соединит.  
  
Труп закивал и, чуть расчистив могилку, лег на спину, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Спасибо, Мюнх, твои мурчания меня от тяжких мыслей отвлекали. Спасибо, Нелль, не прячь свои чувства, не запирай сердце, а то погибнет оно, сгниет. Спасибо, Хуго, спасибо, что не бросил и домой вернул. Вот тебе за это прощальные слезы, — труп быстро растаял, с землей сливаясь, а на его месте остался небольшой бутылек с прозрачной жидкостью. Хуго пузырек к себе за пазуху убрал, могильному камню на прощанье поклонился и к выходу с кладбища пошел.  
  
Нелль немного задержался, молнией на плите дату смерти Олле выбил – сегодняшним днем. А когда они уже за дом зашли, каттунг вдруг лапками всплеснул и на кладбище указал. Там, над чертополохом и плющом, поднимались два духа, крепко друг друга обняв. Олле и Ларе наконец-то встретились.

## Часть двенадцатая, в которой омега и дракон брачуются и размножаются

Просыпаться в теплой постельке на мягкой перинке – хорошо. Просыпаться в объятиях любимого – сказочно хорошо. Ларс, довольный и полный возвышенных мыслей, прижался всем телом к своему дракону, обхватывая его ногами и руками. Йон пах снегом и морозной свежестью. Человеком так пах. Когда драконом оборачивался, то Ларс старался его не нюхать, а то, мало ли, обидится.  
  
Йон из захвата своего омеги отполз, приставучего юношу твердой рукой отодвинул и снова сонно засопел.  
  
— Просыпайся, мое прекрасное чудо, — замурлыкал дракону в ухо Ларс, – ты же помнишь, у нас сегодня торжественное событие.  
  
— Уйди, я спать хочу! — фыркнул Йон. — А ты, если нечем заняться с утра, пойди дров наколи, печь растопи, цветы полей.  
  
— Какие цветы! Зима на дворе, — удивился Ларс и снова под бочок своего возлюбленного пристроился, — ну миленький, вставай, хочу обнимашки, целовашки.  
  
Омега заполз на пытающееся притворяться, что спит, тело и впился в его губы обжигающим поцелуем.  
  
— Поласкай меня, цветочек мой Аленький, погладь меня везде!  
  
Йон застонал, словно на него жестокую повинность повесили, но, заметив расстроенное личико омеги, быстро скинул его на постель, заломал и с довольным видом оседлал.  
  
— Ха! Я сильнее! — крикнул он и с хитрым лицом стал, прижавшись к своей жертве, ему шейку зацеловывать.  
  
Ларс знал правила игры, Йону не перечил, лишь поморщился от его нечеловеческого захвата и замурлыкал, когда дракоша к ласкам перешел. Но желаниям Ларса не дано было сбыться: в комнату постучал Таге и, несколько раз откашлявшись, сообщил, что к дракону в гости явился бургомистр Кирунай. Дракон спешно натянул на себя штаны и, шлепая по ступенькам босыми ногами, спустился к гостю в залу. Там нехотя нацепил легкую рубашку, которую сшил ему Ларс специально для встречи человечков, и рукой расправил беспорядок на голове.  
  
— Юхонн Улафсонн! — когда Таге ввел гостя, Йон наигранно-радостно всплеснул руками, прочитав имя по бумажке, что слуга передал. — Как я рад тебя видеть.  
  
Бургомистр низко поклонился и с довольным видом, что дракон его имя запомнил, поправив большой живот, объявил:  
  
— Жители Кирунай в связи со свадьбой нашего дорогого дракона подготовили вам подарок. Ваши любимые монеты и украшения. Все в мелких номиналах.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
— Всем также не терпится увидеть вашего супруга. Будете ли вы его показывать?  
  
— Нет, мой супруг будет жить в замке и в город выходить инкогнито! Но вас, как моего самого приближенного смертного, я приглашаю на свадьбу и последующие кушанья! — и хитро усмехнувшись, добавил: — Кушать будем детишек.  
  
— Нет, благодарю. Пожалуй, я пас, — тут же замахал перед собой руками Юхонн, словно от дракона отгораживаясь.  
  
— Ну что ж, тогда можете валить. Спасибо городу за подарочки, за это бесплатно пару лет вас буду греть. А теперь кыш!  
  
Бургомистр откланялся и исчез, а в зал пробрался Ларс и тут же забрался к Йону на трон на коленки, обнимая его за шею.  
  
— Почему ты меня не хочешь представлять и показывать?  
  
— Если ты действительно со мной остаться хочешь, то лучше никому не знать, что ты похищенный из Сконе принц. Так что постарайся уж как-нибудь держать язык за зубами.  
  
— Не переживай, не маленький, понимаю, — буркнул Ларс и дракона за ушко куснул, — а что ты мне подаришь на свадьбу?  
  
— А это секрет, любопытный ты мой, вот сейчас Бенгт прилетит, и мы в Буден слетаем, принесу тебе что-нибудь приятное.  
  
— Только, пожалуйста, не надо трупов или оторванных голов.  
  
Йон рассмеялся и нежно лизнул омегу в шейку. Ларс от щекотки задергался, а дракон умиротворенно ему голову на плечо положил. Хорошо было с Ларсом, спокойно, и в груди так тепло и сладко, что хотелось держать его так рядом и прижимать к себе лишь крепче. Идиллию нарушил сильный порыв ветра, и в залу влетел черный змей. Быстро сложив крылья, он с прищуром полюбовался на воркующую парочку и фыркнул на них огнем.  
  
— Но, но! — шикнул на гостя Йон, прикрывая магически щитом своего жениха. — Щаз кто-то добалуется и без праздничного ужина останется.  
  
— Пардон, — буркнул Бенгт, скидывая с себя верхнюю одежду, — просто пошутил.  
  
— И оденься, ни к чему моего жениха соблазнять, — снова заворчал Йон.  
  
— Так я не его, а тебя, — Ночной проскользнул к хозяину и, ловко скинув Ларса с его законного места, забрался к Йону на ручки, — я по тебе скучаю, хочу, чтобы ты меня тоже пожмакал везде.  
  
— Так, где моя сковородка?! — Ларс попытался Бенгта от Йона оторвать, но тот вцепился в того мертвой хваткой.  
  
— Не ерепенься, Йон свой выбор сделал, а я просто подожду! — шикнул Бенгт на соперника.  
  
— Слезь с меня, — не выдержал их препираний Йон и скинул с себя гостя. — Одевайся, Бенгт, пойдем полетаем.  
  
— Только недолго, — снова занял освободившееся место Ларс, — буду ждать тебя, греть твою постельку.  
  
Влюбленные с довольным видом стали обмениваться глупыми ласковыми словечками, а Ночной, глядя на них, скривился. Уж больно они глупо выглядели, и от Йона дракон такого уж никак не ожидал. Но, похоже, Ларс плохо влиял на его старого друга. А может, наоборот, хорошо, потому что Йон улыбаться стал.  
  
Драконы вернулись к вечеру, немного навеселе, притащили для Ларса красивый свадебный наряд и в подарок – живого священника. Ведь Ларс так хотел настоящую свадьбу. Дрожащий и перепуганный священнослужитель быстренько молодоженов обвенчал, и слуги его в подвале заперли, чтоб пока не мешал. Йон клятвенно обещал новоиспечённому мужу беднягу не кушать.  
  
На свадьбе, кроме двух драконов и Ларса, присутствовали местные каттунги, что приходили время от времени замок обслуживать, слуги Йона, а так же сын бургомистра Молчаливый Бин. Он много не болтал, и Йон ему доверял. После церемонии и праздничного ужина молодожены танцевали и огнем плевались – кто что умел. А под утро, разбушевавшись, Ночной и Снежный спустили с гор пару лавин в леса. Никто не пострадал, но перепугались изрядно.  
  
Йон в постель к мужу добрался лишь с рассветом, Ларс его сразу в обиход взял, чтобы больше не выдумывал увиливать. А Йон и не думал. Просто ему нравилось омегу дразнить. Когда тот злился, сразу таким милым становился.  
  
Молодожены на обед выбрались лишь к ужину. Слуги уже все после бурной ночи убрали и вычистили, гостей по домам отправили, только Бенгта выставить не удалось. Он доел все, что после свадьбы осталось, и еще что на кухне завалялось. А когда Ларс и Йон за стол сели, тотчас рядышком пристроился, надеясь что-то съедобное ухватить. Таге с радостной улыбкой своего хозяина и его мужа обслуживал, по его мнению, будет теперь в доме атмосфера любви и заботы.  
  
— Что-то твой Ларс слишком много ест, — заметил Ночной, отбирая у омеги тарелку, — смотри, как растолстел.  
  
— Немного он ест, — фыркнул Снежный, готовый мужа защищать. — Я ему тренировки усилил, может, потому и поправился.  
  
— Вообще-то Ларс просто беременный, — ответил за омегу Таге, — и уже давно, я думал, вы, господин, сами заметите.  
  
Все удивленно уставились на Ларса, который задумчиво стал свой припухший животик поглаживать.  
  
— Как - давно? — с трудом выдавил Йон, — мы же всего... всего полгода вместе.  
  
— Так у людей дети быстрее зреют, — сообразил Бенгт, — поздравляю, Йон! Ты наше спасение, продолжатель рода! Как же старейшины обрадуются, что не вымрут Снежные!  
  
Йон лишь молча из-за стола поднялся и, мрачный, из зала вышел. Никто его реакции не понял, Ночной решил за другом сбегать, но Ларс его остановил, заявив, что это точно разговор для него. Прогулявшись по замку, омега отыскал своего мужа на мостике перед замком. Дракон сидел, свесив ножки в пропасть и задумчиво рассматривая виднеющиеся вдали шпили Будена.  
  
— Йон? — Ларс острожно дракона по плечу погладил. — Я тебя этим расстроил?  
  
Снежный быстро своей белой головой замотал, отрицая.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так переживаешь?  
  
Ларс сел со своим мужем рядом и обнял его. Йон в ответ сжал омегу покрепче, чтобы в пропасть не свалился. Говорить ему не хотелось и объяснять тоже. Но с детства в Йоне жили страхи. После того как на него совсем маленького напала группа охотников, и его родители погибли, защищая ничего не понимающего дракончика, Йон был твердо уверен, что не будет у него семьи. Не будет, потому что боялся ее потерять. Боялся, что когда-нибудь какие-нибудь злодеи захватят его дитё и причинят боль страшнее, чем смертельный удар клинка.  
  
— Если ты родишь мне малыша, я буду очень счастлив, — правдиво сказал Йон, — но... — дракон всхлипнул, — я очень боюсь вас потерять. Что, если я не смогу вас защитить? Ты не маг, а если ребенок родится человеком? А если..  
  
— Тихо, — Ларс прервал переживания Йона, — все будет хорошо. Мы будем вместе, будем семьей, и ты будешь счастлив, я обещаю...  
  
...Через три месяца Ларс снес яичко, не простое, а драконье, и вылупился из него прекрасный белоснежный дракончик, который тут же в младенчика обернулся и пап ласково обнял. С тех пор Йон еще больше улыбался.  
  
***  
  
Снежный проснулся от громкого пушечного выстрела – так в Будене приветствовали военные караваны. Что забыли Южные войска в Северных землях, дракон не знал, и почему-то узнавать совсем не хотелось. Встревоженные его пробуждением, рядом зашуршали два белых дракончика и взъерошенный омега.  
  
— Папа проснулся! — пискнули детки, Оке – старшенький, ему уже было два года, и Пер – младший, шебутной и болтливый, ему недавно исполнился годик.  
  
— Так, детишки, папам пару часов не мешайте, — протер глаза Ларс и вышвырнул детей в окошко, — полетайте и Таге не поджигайте! — крикнул он им вслед.  
  
Тут же забрался под одеяло к встревоженному дракону и крепко за шею обнял.  
  
— Что тебя подняло? Обычно из пушки не разбудишь, — стал омега нежно покусывать шейку мужу.  
  
— Пушка и разбудила, — пробормотал Йон, но решил, что порт подождет, а тут в кроватке муж весь такой приятный и горячий.  
  
Через пару часов спустились омега и дракон, довольные, в обеденный зал. Детишек слуги уже приодели. Оке всегда аккуратный и чистенький, Пер же ходил еще не очень хорошо, зато прекрасно летал, поэтому в человеческом виде быстро извозюкался, и Таге его руки мыть увел из-за стола. А вернулся бегом, растрепанный и перепуганный.  
  
— Господин, там два каттунга срочно просят аудиенции, говорят, это по поводу принца.  
  
— Проводи в зал, — приказал дракон, своему же семейству велел в обеденной остаться, неспокойно было у него на душе, и не нравились Йону эти чувства.  
  
Каттунг действительно неприятные вести принес – в Буден прибыли корабли военные. Приехал на них рыцарь-королевич заморский, желает он принца из заточения Снежного спасти и домой увести. Йон от раздражения плечами передернул, ожидал давно такое, но чтобы с армией на него – стало боязно. После рождения детишек Йон почти всю защиту снял, чтобы случайно сорванцы в ловушки не угодили. Да и Ларс тоже любил в ненужные места забираться. Потому стал спешно заклятья выплетать, собираясь и себя, и свое семейство неприступной стеной закрыть. Но надолго это не помогло бы, если у королевича есть маги, то они рано или поздно его защиту разберут, тогда дракону одному против войска придется выступать.  
  
Поняв, что так с проблемой не справиться, направился Йон в Кирунай. Приземлился, не скрываясь, прямо в центре своего городка рядом с ратушей. Туда сразу куча любопытных сбежалась, но к дракону не совались, из-за углов посматривали. Драконы существа непредсказуемые, с ними рядом стоять опасно – съедят ненароком. Через пару минут из ратуши бургомистр с сыном выбрались, на дракона со страхом поглядели и в сторонке встали.  
  
— Приветствую, наш драгоценный драконид Йон Беррбер, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Юхонн.  
  
— Слышали, войска в Буден прибыли? — спросил Йон, не перевоплощаясь.  
  
— Слышали, каттунги растрезвонили. Но вы не беспокойтесь, мы вас в обиду не дадим. Можем сами вашего принца передать, только чтобы армия до вас не добралась, — стал успокаивать его бургомистр.  
  
— Подхалим ты, Юхонн, и трус! — раздалось из толпы зевак. — Зачем под дракона прогибаешься?  
  
— Да наш дракон заботливый и полезный! — стал оправдываться Юхонн. — Он наших бандитов съедает, дома старые сжигает, налоги сдирает и всю нечисть распугал!  
  
От таких слов народ еще возмущеннее зашумел.  
  
— Так! — сердито крикнул Молчаливый Бин, и все примолкли. Сын отца отодвинул и к народу вышел. — Дома наши драконьим огнем топятся, так что если не хотите зимой замерзнуть, Снежного нашего надо любить. И преступность в Норрботтене почти отсутствует, и городские ворота драконья магия защищает. А то что у вас урожай хорош, тоже ему спасибо – всех оборотней отловил и поганцев сжег. А недовольные могут вещи собрать и из города уйти! Защитим нашего дракона!  
  
Толпа уныло провыла - «да!»  
  
— Не надо меня защищать, — отмахнулся дракон и в человека обратился. Подошел к Юхонну и Бину и скороговоркой им тихо сообщил: — Мне нужен омега, возраста примерно восемнадцати лет, чтобы был сирота, никому тут ненужный, но и чтобы воспитанный был и умный. Отдайте его мне. С войсками я сам по-быстрому разберусь, до того как южане вас грабить начнут, — последнее предложение он сказал громко, к людям обращаясь, и все сразу испуганно зашептались, сообразив вдруг, к чему может привести вторжение.  
  
— Зачем тебе омега? — рискнул спросить Бин.  
  
— Я своего принца уже другому королю пообещал, — соврал Йон, — а этому, приезжему, вашего сироту подброшу. Никто в обиде не будет, и сиротку пристроим.  
  
— А, ну на это дело мы тебе омежку найдем, — согласился Юхонн.  
  
— Через час залечу за ним, путь оденется поприличнее, — кивнул Йон и домой быстрее поспешил. Надо бы заклятьями обвеситься, амулеты старые из закромов достать да семейство предупредить.  
  
Когда с приготовлениями к встрече с армией было закончено, Йон нацепил тяжелый доспех и вышел с Ларсом, Оке и Пером прощаться.  
  
— Ой, на тебя и не посмотреть, — поморщились дети, а Ларс в обморок упал.  
  
— Да? Переборщил с устрашающими заклятьями. Вы папу пока откачайте, а я пойду нашу судьбу устраивать.  
  
В городе Йона уже ждали. Бургомистр бесстыже соврал, что омегу на съедение отдают, чтобы городские глупые сплетни не пускали. Омега был спокойный, но немного зашуганный. Йон его в лес отвез, а там быстро загипнотизировал и все разъяснил. Теперь несчастный сирота думал, что родился в Сконе, с пяти лет в драконьем поместье воспитывался в строгости и жестокости, но домой возвращаться не хотел. В таком состоянии Йон своего поддельного принца в Буден и привез. Там уже развернулись масштабные действия, войска расквартировывались, продукты набирали да землю топтали. Дракон над ними покружил, страшно порычал, огонь изрыгая, чтобы внимание привлечь, а потом перед кораблями опустился и омегу на землю рядом поставил.  
  
— Кто из вас королевич? Выходи на смертный бой за принца из Сконе драться!  
  
Солдатики опасливо стали переглядываться, перешептываться, в конце концов, появился королевич, но на бой вместо себя чемпиона своего назначил. Йону все равно было, это для него лишь представление. Как только рыцарь против него вышел, он обернулся человеком, недолго мечом перед военным помахал, для профилактики противника пару раз ранил, а потом, чары накинув, изобразил трагическую кончину с исчезновением тела.  
  
Омега тут же радостный в объятия спасителя кинулся, а Йон, похихикав, домой вернулся мужа обнимать и радоваться, что теперь может никого не опасаться и отчет Принцевладельцам отправить.

## Часть тринадцатая, в которой благородный рыцарь, волшебник и барон каттунг добираются до точки назначения и готовятся к уничтожению злобного змея

Чтобы снять тележку, каттунгу и Хуго пришлось потрудиться на благо общества. Нелль же снова куда-то пропал, зато потом явился с золотым и лошадкой. Мага расспрашивать не стали, с него станется эту лошадь и деньги украсть, а рыцарю такие подробности знать не хотелось.  
  
Уже покидая Буден, путники заметили, что к причалу пришвартовался большой военный корабль с флагом Блекинге, что граничит с королевством Сконе. Что блекингонцы в Норрботтене забыли, Хуго не касалось, сейчас он приближался к цели и тщательно обдумывал, как проще всего дракона победить. Повозка ехала достаточно быстро, дорожки были чистые, хоть и снежком припорошенные, а где-то там, на горизонте, тяжелой громадиной виднелись Иглистые горы. Скорее всего, в них и поселился дракон, а спросить поточнее можно будет в Кирунай.  
  
Нелль в повозке отдыхал, Мюнх задумчиво скучал и баллады о далеких землях напевал, а рыцарь о Олле размышлял и вздыхал, вспоминая счастливую воссоединившуюся пару. И пусть прошло много лет, пусть ждали и искали они друг друга долго, их сердца воссоединились, любовь оказалась сильнее любых препятствий. Когда-то Хуго о такой любви мечтал, теперь же старым себе казался. И может, немного недостойным. К вечеру вдалеке показались огни Кирунай, но ехать в горах по темной дороге было опасно, и Хуго остановил повозку на обочине. Нужно было выспаться, тактику продумать. Воздух был морозный, немного обжигающий, а одеял у них оказалось мало. Мюнх попросился на лошади спать – пусть неудобно, зато точно тепло. Рыцарь же завернулся в свой плащ и пледик и спать без ужина лег. Но только глаза сомкнул, к нему тут же маг прильнул, обхватил и под одеяло забрался.  
  
У Хуго то ли обида, то ли горечь в сердце разлилась. Не понимал он Нелля и понимать не хотел. А омега прижался всем телом, стал с одеждой возиться, ледяными ладошками под рубашку забираться. Альфа и прогнать его хотел, и одновременно не мог, тело горячими спазмами охватывало, все внутри и от возмущения, и от желания пылало, а когда омега к нему в штаны залез, не выдержал:  
  
— Чего творишь? Я вообще-то живой человек, меня спросить прежде не подумал?  
  
— Холодно же, — хитро шепнул Нелль и в шею лизнул, — обогреем друг друга.  
  
Хуго напрягся: и хочется, и колется. Но что делать, если омега сам навязывается? Так они друг друга до утра и грели. Ни о каких планах, конечно, и речи быть не могло. Утром Хуго еле встал. К Неллю больше не присматривался, не хотел, чтобы как в прошлый раз его обидели, но омега сам полез. Пока рыцарь завтрак готовил, маг вокруг да около ходил, то притронется, то бедром заденет. Альфа не выдержал, за руку его поймал и на колени себе усадил. Нелль, довольный, тут же ласково к нему прижался, почти как каттунг заурчал. Хуго облегченно вздохнул, сам не понимал, почему у него так душа к магу лежит, почему все внутри так тянется к этому проходимцу, но хорошо ему с Неллем было. Внутри хорошо.  
  
— Ой, я рад, что вы помирились! — обрадовался каттунг.  
  
— А мы и не ссорились, — фыркнул Нелль.  
  
— Не считая того, что ты меня отшил, — припомнил ему Хуго.  
  
— А я тебя и не пришивал! Ты мне так – погреться и забыть! — фыркнул маг и от альфы отодвинулся. — Давайте уже закругляйтесь, меня дракон ждет!  
  
До города добрались в молчании. Там Нелль с телеги спрыгнул и исчез – поминай, как звали. Хуго еще сильнее приуныл, обидно было и горестно. Вроде и не сделал ничего маг особенного, вроде и не должны были ничего друг другу, но альфа сразу по товарищу заскучал. Даже обида на него прошла – хотелось просто, чтобы Нелль с ним и назад возвращался, идти ведь почти месяц. А потом, когда принца домой вернет, Хуго надеялся на болоте хоть немного пожить. Без путешествий ему тяжко будет, но бродить и людям помогать, зная, что тебя кто-то где-то, но ждет, намного приятнее.  
  
Вместе с бароном альфа сходил в ратушу и узнал, где владения Мюнха, им на карте место указали, и Хуго кота до его домика проводил. Небольшой кукольный, с яркими рисунками на стенах и крышах домик казался волшебным и привлекательным, и Мюнх чуть не расплакался, увидев свое наследство. Долго Хуго благодарил за путешествие, за помощь и хорошую компанию. Обещал писать. Куда-нибудь.  
  
Далее Хуго про замок Снежного поинтересовался и по указанной дорожке поднялся в горы. Близко к замку решил не подходить, издалека прощупывал защиту, посматривал, кто живет. К своему удивлению, обнаружил, что замок драконий почти не защищен. Мост свободен, ворота легкой ловушкой закрыты, у обрыва огораживающие заклятья, а на пиках отводящие глаз зачарования. Странно все это было.  
  
Не справившись с любопытством, Хуго до самого замка добрался, заглянул в бойницы и обомлел: во дворе омега с мечом тренировал двух маленьких ребятишек. И омега – красоты неписаной. Высокий, статный, широкоплечий, профиль точеный, руки рельефные, волосы цвета спелой пшеницы и глаза как ясное небо. А с мечом обращался, словно оружие – продолжение его руки. Когда же красавец детям улыбался, Хуго чуть со стены не рухнул – столько любви и нежности он никогда не встречал.  
  
И хотел уже было Хуго в замок ворваться и прекрасного принца захватить, как с высоты огромной во двор рухнуло белое облако – вернулся Хозяин в замок. Снежный своим возвращением вихри у стен поднял, Хуго пришлось быстро сбежать да в лесу спрятаться, чтобы дракон его не учуял и не сожрал. Сегодня Хуго еще не был достаточно подготовлен, поэтому спешно в город вернулся и, чтобы сделать все максимально точно, стал план готовить.  
  
А пока Хуго по горам лазил, Нелль зашел в местную таверну и стал настойчиво про Снежного узнавать. Сначала на мага недовольно косились, потом стали перешептываться, а когда какие-то сердитые альфы решили назойливого мага из таверны выкинуть, в помещение ворвался светлоголовый мужчина и с горящими глазами за стоечку сел.  
  
— У меня будет еще один сын! — громко, переполненный эмоциями, шепнул одному из барменов незнакомец. — Уже через месяц должен появиться!  
  
Бармен одобрительно кивнул и из-под полы какое-то пойло достал. Нелль тут же смекнул, что это драконья настойка, и к блондинчику подсел. Драконью настойку только драконы пережить могли, и, чтоб не ходить вокруг да около, маг представился:  
  
— Мое имя Нелль Магнуссон, я прибыл из Крунуберга с одним лишь желанием: встретиться и пообщаться с последним представителем Снежных драконов!  
  
Йон к магу повернулся, смерил его с головы до пят и выдохнул густым белым дымом в лицо.  
  
— Услышал, что ты, оказывается, и не последний теперь будешь, от души поздравляю, — продолжил Нелль, стараясь расположить дракона к разговору.  
  
— Драконид Йон Беррбер, — наконец соизволил пообщаться с магом дракон и подвинулся в сторонку, показывая, что маг может рядом с ним присесть.  
  
Нелль с довольной улыбкой запрыгнул на стул, облокотился на стойку и заказал себе чего-нибудь крепкого.  
  
— Выпьем за продолжателя рода.  
  
— Ну выпьем, коль не шутишь, — маг и дракон хряпнули по стаканчику, — чего хотел от меня, зачем искал, из такой дали шел?  
  
Нелль взгляд по сторонам кинул, к Йону еще ближе подвинулся и тихо зашептал:  
  
— Есть у меня одна вещица, говорят, только Снежные умеют с ними обращаться.  
  
— Что за вещица? — заинтересовался дракон.  
  
Нелль снова поерзал. Было видно, что он либо стесняется, либо боится говорить, но путь проделан немалый, и вот дракон перед ним – терять уже нечего. Маг достал из-за пазухи небольшой серебряный кристалл, что слегка светился в тусклом свете таверны.  
  
— Осколок души, — пробормотал Йон, узнавая вещицу, хотя никогда раньше и не видел, — где ты его взял?  
  
— Неужто не догадаешься?  
  
Йон кивнул. Осколки души в теле дракона какое-то время сохранялись, после того как тот людей пожирал. Потом эти души растворялись, даруя дракону силу и, как считалось, бессмертие. Возможно, так и было в действительности, Йон на бесчеловечьей диете долго прожить бы не смог. Серебристый цвет осколка говорил о том, что душу эту поглотил Снежный, и лишь Снежный мог из заточения душу выпустить.  
  
— Как ты ее добыл? — зачем-то спросил дракон, уже и без того зная ответ.  
  
— Давай, может, куда пересядем, а то тут у всех на виду, — предложил Нелль, пряча душу. Дракон согласился, и бармен-маг выделил двум серьезным клиентам небольшую комнату с удобными креслами и большим столом.  
  
— Ты веришь в истинные пары? Нет? — начал свою историю Нелль. — Я вот тоже не верил. А лет пятьсот назад встретил свою. Это прекрасно, когда все мысли одни на двоих и понимаешь с полуслова того, кто рядом с тобой. Прекрасно, но только для тех, кто глуп и наивен. Моя пара меня слишком хорошо чувствовала. Мой альфа видел, сколько жизней за моими плечами, сколько столетий и тяжелых решений. Жизнь Высшего мага не сказочная история, это тяжкий труд борьбы за свою душу, за свою человечность. Я был диким и жестоким зверем, а мой альфа подарил мне любовь. Но я не смог ее сохранить. Мной всегда управляли жадность, алчность, бездушие. Я с мужем и детьми отправился на север за драконьими сокровищами. В погоне за золотом я потерял то единственное, что должно быть для меня важным. Не деньги, не богатство – любовь, вот что ценно в этом мире. Я отомстил дракону, что забрал у меня самое ценное. Я убил его семью. Кристаллы моих детей уже успели исчезнуть, но мой муж застрял в этом кристалле, я извлек его из тела дракона и с тех пор ищу пути освободить его душу, дать ему шанс отправиться в небо или вернуться домой. Мой любимый и самый важный человек заперт в этом камне по моей вине. Я был жаден и жесток. И это лишило меня любви.  
  
— Так это ты убил семью Снежного у Будена, — спокойно произнес Йон, — я их не знал, но родители рассказывали.  
  
— Если ты освободишь эту душу, я тоже буду свободен! Снова смогу любить, снова смогу хоть что-то ценить в этой жизни. А возможно, моя истинная пара переродится и вернется в этот мир, до того как я себя уничтожу! — с надежной проговорил Нелль, сжимая камень побелевшими от напряжения костяшками.  
  
— Знаешь, раньше я бы послал тебя или даже съел. Но мой муж всегда говорит, что, помогая ближним, я делаю себя теплее. Я хочу быть теплым для него.  
  
Дракон протянул руку, собираясь взять кристалл, но внезапно Нелль расплакался, судорожно цепляясь за свое уже давно несуществующее прошлое. Прижимая к себе кристалл, он качал его, словно ребенка. Это то последнее, что сохранилось у него от любимого альфы, который по его же вине и погиб.  
  
— Отпусти меня, прошу, отпусти, — шептал он давно погибшему мужу, — я хочу любить снова.  
  
— Поспеши, а то я передумаю, — фыркнул Йон, ему не нравилось смотреть на стенания души мага.  
  
Нелль почти откинул от себя камень, и дракон, глубоко вдохнув, выдохнул на него голубое пламя. Кристалл, затрещав, лопнул, распался на миллиарды сияющих осколков и рассыпался, превращаясь в пыль. Лишь тихий звон и запах гари сохранились в комнате.  
  
— Я обязан тебе жизнью, — преклонил колени Нелль.  
  
— Не разбрасывайся клятвами, — отмахнулся Йон, — лучше угости меня пойлом.  
  
— Я на мели, — пожал плечами маг, — может, что в твоем городе обустроить надо?  
  
— Да я и сам справляюсь, — рассмеялся дракон, — ладно, присаживайся, горемыка, я угощаю. Расскажи, как там мир поживает, за снежными равнинами? Чем люди живут, какие цветут цветы?  
  
Маг погрузился в воспоминания, и уже через пару часов, безостановочно выпивая, Нелль и Йон обнимались как закадычные друзья, делясь своими тайнами и мыслями.  
  
— С Ларсом все легко, он наивный, как ребенок, всему верит и со всем соглашается, но вот в воспитании детей мы только и спорим. Он их балует, все позволяет, никогда не шлепает. А они и так ему на шею сели, все папка да папка, сами стараться не хотят! — жаловался Йон.  
  
— Угу, этот альфа меня тоже не слушает, упрям как баран. Хотя понимает, что я прав, все равно обижается, как мальчишка в препубертате. Я же добра ему желаю, со мной просто не бывает. А он все никак не отстанет.  
  
— Теперь уже и третий на подходе, очень надеюсь, что тоже дракон будет. С каждой беременностью переживал, что человек родится, и я его потеряю. Мне и от мысли, что Ларс уйдет – дурно. Не должен я об этом думать, но не могу, просто сердце разрывается, не выживу без него.  
  
— А я сам своего прогнал. Выгнал, чтобы сердце не ныло. Чем дальше он будет, тем мне спокойнее и ему сохраннее. Не хочу, чтобы он погиб.  
  
— Тяжело терять близких.  
  
— Терять всегда тяжело.  
  
На прощание Нелль дракону сообщил, что в город рыцарь явился, чтобы был готов с ним сразиться, а после пошел в таверну комнату снять. Там и столкнулся с Хуго. Альфа замер, на мага уставился, Неллю даже как-то неловко стало, он-то думал, что Хуго его и знать не захочет больше, а рыцарь взял, сгреб его в охапку и предложил вместе перекусить. За едой и разговорились.  
  
— Не ходи ты за принцем, — попросил Нелль, — не нужно принцу это спасение.  
  
— Да как ты не понимаешь! Он уже шестнадцать лет томится в плену, как же его не освобождать!  
  
— Не томится он, дракон его любит, они счастливы замужем и с детьми!  
  
— Дракон ему просто мозги промыл! Заколдовал, очаровал и еще совратил! Ужас, как подумаю, как они совокуплялись! Это ж гадость какая, со змеем в постели оказаться! Надо срочно омегу спасать!  
  
— Ларс любит Йона, не смей его у Снежного отбирать! — не выдержал упрямства товарища маг и молниями в потолок шибанул.  
  
— Отвали, ненормальный! — прикрикнул на него Хуго и, бросив на стол пару монет за еду, ушел в свою спальню. Нелль за ним не пошел. Понимал, переубеждать альфу было бесполезно.  
  
Утром Хуго выбрался из постели пораньше, надеясь с Неллем более не встречаться. Вчера маг сильно обидел бедного рыцаря. Ведь столько преодолено, и тут, у самого замка, Нелль вмиг стал глупости всякие говорить. Да какой омега в здравом уме дракона полюбит? Тут точно без магии не обошлось, и мальчишку, а точнее, мужчину, срочно надо было спасать.  
  
Собрав все свои тайные ингридиенты, все талисманы и амулеты, активировав защиту да отражающие заклятья пошел альфа в горы. Там с удивлением обнаружил на замке заклятье защитное – неприступную стену, что чужих не пускала и из замка выкидывала. Сколько Хуго ни пытался, сломать и преодолеть ее не смог. А тут – повезло, омега с детьми сам из замка вышел с корзинкой, видно, в лесок пошел прогуляться, веток еловых набрать или шишек - детей побаловать. Неважно все это было. Только принц за защитный барьер вышел, Хуго перед ним выскочил, дорогу к отступлению преграждая.  
  
— Прекрасный принц Ларс Нильсон вон Берг – младший, мое имя Хуго, и я благородный рыцарь, что явился спасать тебя от злого дракона.  
  
— Что, опять? — с недоверием и возмущением спросил Ларс, и Хуго, не поняв такой реакции, замер, принца рассматривая.  
  
Детишки стали хихикать, Ларс в непринужденную позу встал, уперев руками в бока, и помахал рукой Хуго – типа проваливай. Альфа уж думал пару заклятий в Ларса кинуть, чтобы обольщение или гипноз драконий сбить, но тут его защитные заклятья сработали. Резко обернувшись, он увидел дракона – молодой, красивый мужчина с белоснежными волосами и тяжелым мечом бежал к рыцарю, в спину собираясь атаковать.  
  
Хуго замер, ожидая, и только Йон пересек черту барьера, кинул дракону под ноги порошок безвременья. Когда-то давно ему этот порошок ресялка подарил, расплатился за спасение, редкая штука и очень сильная. Такой порошок останавливал время тому, на кого попадал. И потому Йон завис в воздухе, ошеломленно глазами дергая.  
  
— Дети, бегите! — тут же выкрикнул Ларс, понимая, что с рыцарем шутки плохи. Дети превратились в белоснежных драконов и в замок упорхали, а их папа вытащил свой меч.  
  
Владел он им прекрасно, и Хуго с трудом смог уйти от точных выпадов, которыми Ларс, очевидно, собирался рыцаря убить. Кроме того, Ларс еще и знаки магические знал и стал с альфы защитные заклятья потихоньку сдирать. Выпад, удар, замах и волшебный знак прочь. А Хуго и серьезно ответить не мог, чтобы принца не повредить. Наконец изловчился и Ларса подальше откинул, омега ненадолго затих, а рыцарь тут же драконом занялся. Еще неизвестно, сколько порошок дракона в тисках продержит. Поэтому рыцарь стал быстро с дракона защиту снимать. Что-то не поддавалось, что-то слишком сильным для Хуго было, но альфа главное сделал - телесную защиту сорвал. К тому моменту дракон уже освобождаться начал, шевелился, и когда очередная защита пала, Йон выбрался из плена порошка.  
  
Хуго больше не медлил, в последнюю секунду успел вонзить в дракона свой меч, и острие легко проткнуло тому грудь, проникая в сердце.  
  
— Нет! — завопил омега, выползая из сугроба, и вновь бросаясь на альфу теперь совершенно бездумно, безрассудно, и Хуго его руку перехватил и набалдашником на рукоятке меча ударил омегу по виску. Ларс обмяк и на землю упал. Дракон же с тихим стоном стал к нему подбираться.  
  
— Нет уж, драконище. Наигрался с душой и сердцем бедного принца! — воскликнул рыцарь и замахнулся, собираясь отрубить дракону голову.

## Часть четырнадцатая, в которой омега и рыцарь спешат домой, но не попадают

Внезапно прямо перед умирающим драконом опустились два дракончика и, превратившись в мальчишек, прижались к его окровавленному телу.  
  
— Нет, папка, не умирай, — всхлипывая, зашептали дети, и Хуго остановился. Убить отца этих крох, а тем более, у них на глазах он просто не мог. Пусть Снежный – страшное чудовище, что использовал невинного принца в своих гадких и омерзительных целях, эти детишки, пусть и драконьи, но дети. И какими они вырастут, лишенные отца, и зная, что его убили у них на глазах.  
  
Не говоря ни слова, Хуго подхватил оглушенного Ларса с земли и быстро поспешил в город. За спиной еще долго доносились жалобные крики, которые звали то Йона, то Ларса, и Хуго от этого плача стало совсем не по себе.  
  
Добравшись до повозки, рыцарь закинул тело, завернул его несколько раз пледами, чтобы не замерз и не удрал, и, не оборачиваясь, направился к Буден. Там он надеялся взять лодку и за пару недель добраться до Сконе. Путешествие затянулось, и хотелось, чтобы поскорее все завершилось.  
  
Хуго погонял лошадку, надеясь, что сможет добраться до порта поскорее, совсем не хотелось с принцем в ледяном лесу ночевать. А еще парнишка на полпути проснулся и стал орать, материться и из одеял пытаться выбраться. Пришлось у самого города остановиться, и альфа стал на него все возможные заклинания вскрытия обмана кидать. Ночь приближалась, Хуго нервничал, все испробовал, а Ларс все плюется и ворчит.  
  
— Да не зачаровывал он меня! — в очередной раз крикнул омега. — Может, самую малость! Но из-за этого еще сильнее вернуться хочу и зубы начистить, ведь вспомнил теперь, что он мой зефир постоянно воровал и детей в шкаф запирал, когда они ему мешали! Ты тупой ушлепок! Мы любим друг друга, у нас семья, и к королю я не вернусь, лучше умру!  
  
— Тише! Прислушайся! — Хуго стал в темноту всматриваться. Ночной лес был пронзительно черным, ледяным и тихим. Только снег скрипел время от времени. А ведь не должен скрипеть. Хуго за своим мечом потянулся.  
  
Фонарик, что на краю телеги на палочке висел, качнулся, и пламя ярче вспыхнуло, а рядом с Хуго стрела пролетела. Рыцарь с повозки соскочил, знаки в воздухе стал вырисовывать, старые охранные заклятья Ларс поснимал, а новые он еще поставить не успел.  
  
Знак в воздухе повис, но активировать Хуго его не успел: со всех сторон на него люди в темных плащах высыпали. Мечник Хуго был неплохой, но с такой толпой справиться было невозможно. Он еще пару раз попытался активировать защиту, но отвлекался все время, то с одного бока, то с другого на него бросались. Одному из нападающих смог плащ мечом сорвать и с удивлением уставился на герб на камзоле.  
  
— Королевские войска Сконе? — изумленно проговорил он.  
  
— Король велел с тобой расплатиться! — сказал ему кто-то из воинов, и вонзил в спину замешкавшемуся рыцарю меч ровно между лопаток.  
  
Хуго тут же на землю осел и, задыхаясь, стал пальцами амулеты ощупывать. Снег вокруг окрасился красным. В телеге истошно кричал Ларс, требуя, чтобы его отпустили, но королевские воины омегу скрутили, рот заткнули и исчезли так же незаметно, как и появились.  
  
С трудом отыскав амулет остановки крови, Хуго сломал его и, подняв свое слабеющее тело, сел у телеги. Вот и сходил принца спасти. Дров наломал, с Неллем поссорился и дракона чуть не убил. Амулет, может, на час его сохранит, а дальше-то что? Рыцарь достал из сумки трубку старую и подмокший табачок. Можно напоследок и покурить немного, хотя и не делал этого уже очень давно.  
  
Рядом с Хуго присел полупрозрачный дух Олле и положил товарищу руку на плечо.  
  
— Не переживай, старик, там тепло и светло, и вернуться тебе позволят, ведь ты много добрых дел сделал, а значит, боги к тебе благосклонны будут.  
  
— Может, ты и прав, только не хочется уходить, с Неллем не попрощавшись.  
  
— Он же обидел тебя и не раз! — удивился призрак Олле.  
  
— Разве это важно, когда на сердце и на душе без него тоска и боль непроходящая.  
  
— Боль у тебя от раны, дружище, — похлопал его по спине Олле, и Хуго зашелся кровавым кашлем.  
  
— А ты что тут делаешь? Ты же ушел с Ларе на небеса, разве ты можешь вернуться?  
  
— Да не вернулся я, — рассмеялся призрак, — я твое разыгравшееся воображение, — и, хитро подмигнув, на грудь Хуго указал, — подсознание тебе про слезы напоминает.  
  
И дух растворился в ночи.  
  
Хуго тут же стал себя ощупывать и, вытащив бутылек с прощальными слезами, облегченно вздохнул. Такой сильный магический артефакт так просто на дороге не валяется, и Олле действительно сделал ему невероятный дар. Приоткрыв склянку, альфа сделал меленький глоток. В бутылке осталось еще меньше. Но этого было достаточно. Спрятав бутылочку на место, Хуго снова лег на кровавый снег и постарался уснуть. Теперь осталось только дождаться, когда зелье на него подействует.  
  
Проснулся Хуго от чьего-то пронзительного взгляда. Резко поднявшись, он обернулся. На телеге сидел Нелль, задумчиво на альфу смотрел, а от лошади лишь скелет остался – оборотни его и тут настигли. Не везло Хуго на оборотней.  
  
— Тебя кое-кто увидеть хочет, — с усмешкой проговорил маг, а Хуго лишь плечами пожал. Что-то не складывались у него последние дни и отношения. Впрочем, видеть Нелля все равно было приятно, а еще приятнее было себя живым ощущать.  
  
Нелль махнул рукой в сторону Кирунай, и Хуго послушно за магом пошел. Только от слабости ноги его почти не держали, с трудом их переставляя, рыцарь кутался в промокший его кровью плащ. Нелль, заметив, что Хуго тяжело, предложил альфе свое плечо. Хуго с радостью на Нелля оперся и осторожно мага в макушку поцеловал. Омега сделал вид, что не заметил, и, потихоньку рыцаря энергией подпитывая, повел товарища по дороге, только не в город, а в горы – в логово дракона.  
  
Добирались они три дня без малого, все это время Нелль и слова не сказал, да и Хуго говорить не хотел. Просто шли рядом, засыпали в обнимку и так же просыпались. К концу третьего дня силы к Хуго вернулись, а может, и Нелль его наполнил. Но рядом с замком рыцарь остановился и неуверенно на мага посмотрел.  
  
— Пошли покажу, что наделал, спасатель ты наш.  
  
В замке было тепло, уютно и очень чисто. В большой спальне на постели лежал дракон, тяжело дыша и прижимая руку к огромной ране, что Хуго нанес. Рыцарь был искренне удивлен, как дракон так долго продержался, ведь альфа пронзил его сердце. Нелль молча на его вопрос ответил: подошел к постели, одеяло с дракона сдвинул и рану показал. Отверстие светилось приятным теплым светом.  
  
— Любящее сердце! — с восторгом произнес Хуго.  
  
— Ага, любящее сердце дракона тяжело пробить. Вот если бы голову ему отрубил, то убил бы. Разве ты не знаешь, как семьи драконьи вырезают? — Нелль головой покачал и сел рядом с драконом, ему покрывало поправляя. От этой картины у Хуго внутри все от ревности сжалось. Маг никогда к Хуго такой заботы не проявлял, а тут змей какой-то.  
  
— Ты его мужа похитил, его самого почти убил, тебе Ларса и выручать, — продолжил Нелль, — пока Ларс сюда не вернется, Йон поправиться не сможет. А мне придется с его детишками посидеть, не могу же я двух сиротинушек бросить.  
  
— Не хочу никого спасать! — сердито и обиженно сказал Хуго. — Пусть змей сам за ним слетает и сам в этих делах разбирается!  
  
Выговорился и тут же смущенно глаза опустил. Король его не только без денег в дорогу отпустил, но и потом своего сына силой отобрал. Да еще и убить пытался. Кроме того, в последнюю секунду Хуго все же осознал, что Ларс действительно к дракону привязался. Да и дракон омегу любил – о том его сердце сияющее говорило. Не мешало бы за все злодеяния короля наказать. Начиная с того, что пятилетнего сыночка к змею отправил, и заканчивая тем, что шестнадцать лет и искать не пытался. Но мысли о короле куда-то на задний план уходили, так как Нелль уж больно сильно его расстраивал своим поведением, и хотелось сначала все с магом выяснить, а потом уже чужие семейные вопросы решать.  
  
— Хуго, — дракон приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на рыцаря, — Нелль сказал, ты человек добрый, зла не желал, а глупость сделал по незнанию. Но если продолжишь в том же духе, я тебя съем!  
  
Хуго печально вздохнул. Оказывается, Нелль про него не только плохое говорил, даже перед драконом выгораживал.  
  
— Может, это поможет? — протянул он Неллю склянку со слезами.  
  
— Помогло бы, будь бутыль полная, — покачал головой Нелль, но все же на рану слезы налил, — может, хоть немного рана срастется.  
  
— Срастется, — слабо сказал дракон, — только времени много пройдет. Может, пара недель, может, больше.  
  
— Пара недель – не время. Поправляйся, и вместе за твоим принцем полетим! — твердо сказал Хуго. — А пока мы с Неллем за детьми поухаживаем.  
  
Дракон поправлялся две с половиной недели, за это время Хуго понял, что детишки у него проказники, а сам дракон ворчливый нытик. Но рыцарь не жаловался, почему-то проводить время в большом красивом замке, завтракая чудесными пирожками и слушая рассказы старого слуги Таге, было сказочно приятно. А с проказниками Оке и Пером было весело, маленькая семейная идиллия – Хуго, дети и Нелль. Только жаль, дети не их. Наверное, о таком покое и доме и мечтал в последнее время Хуго – чтобы семья была под боком, чтобы любимый рядом и чтоб бескрайнее небо над головой и звезды на полу под ногами.  
  
Нелль к рыцарю больше не приставал, в постель не звал, но утром улыбался, читая сказки дракончикам, на Хуго глазками стрелял и вообще подмигивал как-то уж очень загадочно, и тот, любуясь на своего строптивого красавца, томно вдыхал и надеялся, что это счастливое время никогда не закончится.  
  
Еще не до конца выздоровев, дракон стал совсем плаксивым, все жаловался, что Ларсу там без него плохо, что он чувствует, как Ларс страдает, и больше выносить этого не может. Пришлось Неллю и Хуго смириться и отправиться Ларса выручать, еще до того как Йон в себя пришел.  
  
Нелль, насколько смог, дракона магией зарядил, Хуго заклятья обновил, помог замок защитить и Таге инструкциями обложил. Все вроде было готово к путешествию, но тут выяснилось, что из-за слабости дракон на себе двоих нести не сможет. Нелль с Хуго стали ругаться, кто же из них с драконом полетит.  
  
— Я это безобразие развел, мне и расхлебывать! — настаивал Хуго.  
  
Но тут маг на счастье вспомнил одно заклинание, что когда-то изучал. Оно делало тело волшебника легким, как перышко. На том и порешили. А чтобы Нелля в полете не сдуло случайно, привязали его к Хуго.  
  
Дракон на своих волшебных крыльях легко любые расстояния преодолевал, но из Норрботтена до Сконе все равно минимум два дня лететь. И все это время Хуго думал, с ума сойдет. Нелль, к его спине привязанный, пусть и невесомый, но такой горячий, в шею дышал и в ушко дул. В общем, злонамеренно возбуждал. От таких издевательств Хуго по прилету аж стоять не мог.  
  
А приземлились они недалеко от королевского дворца в округе Лунд к концу темной ночи, как раз за поднимающимся солнышком пробрались. Йон, в человека обратившись, на замок взгляд кинул и тут же, застонав, на колени упал:  
  
— Опоздали мы, опоздали! — и дрожащим пальцем на поднимающийся дым от кострищ указал.

## Часть пятнадцать и последняя, в которой благородный рыцарь, волшебник, барон каттунг, драконы и принц обретают свое маленькое, но очень важное счастье

Ларс всю дорогу так кричал, так ругался, что, когда корабль до Сконе дошел, у бедняги омеги и голоса не осталось. Королевские воины на Ларса как на чумного смотрели и все умно изрекали, что Ларс драконом зачарован, и нужно будет королю мага искать, чтобы избавил тот юные мозги принца от глупостей и притворной любви. Ведь нельзя же драконов любить!  
  
Но в Сконе все стало еще хуже.  
  
Когда Ульф Нильсон вон Берг-старший вышел сына на пристань встречать, Ларс без голоса от отца просто отвернулся. Видеть этого человека, что его бросил и даже ни разу о его жизни не обеспокоился, было тошно. И хотя флегматичный Йон все пытался мужа убедить, что Ульф, наверное, адреса драконьего замка не знает, потому и не пишет, Ларс все равно не верил. Если бы его ребенка кто увез, омега бы в лепешку расшибся, но свое дитя спас.  
  
Король от такой встречи опешил, но потом грозно велел дитеночка скрутить и во дворец доставить. Там омыть, накормить и к свадьбе приготовить. Жених же уже прибыл и ожидает.  
  
Карл Густавсон при виде жениха пришел в неописуемый восторг. Омега был так хорош собой, так пригож, и с пухленьким животиком, что альфа потребовал свадьбу тотчас же играть, уж очень не терпелось красавца в свою царственную постель уложить. Но Ларс так просто решил не сдаваться. Закатывал истерику везде, где только мог, рушил все на пути и даже свадебный костюм в неприличном месте порвал.  
  
Пришлось Ульфу раскошелиться и мага пригласить. Надо же было как-то принца усмирить. Маг с омегой немного повозился и с разочарованием понял, что не заколдован принц вовсе, а действительно дракона своего любит и домой к нему вернуться желает. Но деньги заплачены, и чтобы король доволен был, маг наложил на Ларса заклятье покорности. А заодно и внушил, что дракон для него никто, и тут тот самый дом, куда омега стремился.  
  
Успокоившегося принца тут же повели к алтарю. Карл облизывался в предвкушении, Ульф руки потирал, что очередную выгодную сделку провернул и на сыне наварил денег. Очередную, потому как в свое время с драконьего сообщества денег взял, чтобы сын в распределение попал. К счастью для Ульфа, никто об этом, кроме нескольких старых драконов в клубе Принцевладельцев, и не знал, а иначе бы Йон уже давно жестокого папашу наказал.  
  
У алтаря, где должно было быть свершено священное таинство, Ларс казался задумчивым и очень печальным. Его сердечко очень болезненно сжималось и плакало, но понять, в чем проблема, он не мог. Его воспоминания и любовь были скрыты магией, но вот с душевной тягой магия справиться не смогла.  
  
Маг небольшую речь произнес о взаимопонимании и любви, и у Ларса невольно слезы покатились. Но не подчиниться он не мог – ведь маг его своей силой сковал, и когда было ему указано, положил на магический алтарь свою ладонь. Вот еще немного, и запечатают его узами брака, и не сможет он больше никогда кого-то очень важного увидеть.  
  
Но алтарь пыхнул и красным крестом загорелся.  
  
— Что такое? — удивился Карл. — Ну-ка еще раз!  
  
И снова возник крест. Не хотел алтарь их женить. Ларс молча про себя от радости дифирамбы запел. Маг с удивлением по алтарю ногой постучал: может, сломался. В ответ алтарь новую информацию выдал: омега уже замужем и вообще беременный.  
  
Карл побледнел, позеленел, посинел и разразился гневной бранью сначала в сторону мага, потом в сторону Ульфа. А король стал омегу отчитывать, как же так, нагулял, шлюха он такая, да и где, да и с кем? Ведь был у дракона все это время под замком.  
  
— Так от дракона и беременный, — просто ответил омега, и все от ужаса ухнули.  
  
— Под стражу развратника! — тут же приказал король. Такого позора он и не ожидал. Это ж надо – его собственный сын беременный от нечисти поганой, это ж получается, омега с драконом возлежал! Короля от таких мыслей чуть не стошнило.  
  
— Пощади! — удивленно и отчаянно выкрикнул омега своему отцу, что по идее должен был о сыне беспокоиться.  
  
— Твоя жизнь и яйца твоего невысиженного не стоит! — грозно ответил ему отец.  
  
Оказавшись в подземной тюрьме, Ларс с себя заклятья обманные снял и разревелся. Там, наверху, шанс еще был, с отцом ругаться, пытаясь его убедить. Может, смог бы он договориться, дали б ему возможность. Но омегу слушать никто не хотел. Как пленника привезли, как безвольную куклу обманули и замуж выдать пытались. А теперь и вовсе грязью заклеймили и в тюрьму бросили. И как объяснить, что любовь сильнее любых предрассудков. Ради любви можно и глупости творить, и великие подвиги совершать. И не важно для любви, какого цвета кожа, какого пола избранник и вообще дракон он или нет. В большом сердце для любого место найдется, надо только уметь себя открывать и доверять. Надо просто уметь любить, а Ульф, похоже, никогда никого не любил. Ни сына своего, ни мужа. Как и все другие, что непривычной любви не понимают – просто не умеют любить!  
  
В расстроенных чувствах Ларс ребеночка своего не доносил и снес яичко раньше срока. Теперь сидел в темнице с пульсирующим темный яйцом и надеялся, что ребенок наружу выберется, до того как король соберется их обоих казнить. Потому что тогда дракончик улететь сможет и спастись. А спасти ребенка для Ларса было самым важным, потому что дети его - это их с Йоном любовь. Ведь только от любви дети появляются.  
  
Через несколько дней заточения явился к Ларсу священник и потребовал в грехах раскаяться. Да какие могут быть грехи, если Ларс просто любил?! Что грешного может быть в любви, особенно, взаимной и прекрасной, как белесое небо Норрботтена. Священник лишь головою покачал – грех такой на душе Ларс себе оставил, а потом прибежали стражники, Ларсу руки скрутили, яйцо у него отобрали и на площадь дворцовую поволокли.  
  
— Ребенка пожалейте, изверги! — стал умолять Ларс, заметив установленные костры для сжигания грешников.  
  
— Да какой же это ребеночек! — с отвращением выкрикнул Ульф. — Исчадье поганое, змеиное наследие, сжигайте его первым!  
  
Ларс от ужаса стал кричать, из пут пытался выбраться, но его пятеро альф удерживало. А яйцо его на костер поставили, и огонь вокруг развели.  
  
Обессиленно от своей потери и горя Ларс на землю свалился. Не сберег, не смог сохранить Йону сына. Подхватив ослабленного омегу, стражники стали его к столбу приматывать и дрова у его ног складывать. Пламя тем временем над яйцом высоко поднималось, прожигая его темные бока, яйцо стало трескаться и прогорать. А потом и вовсе лопнуло, и из его нутра выпрыгнул ослепительно белый змей и в небо взвился.  
  
— Держите чудовище! — отчаянно запищал испуганный король.  
  
Чудовище же в небесах развернулось и на короля с рычанием спикировало. Только не маленький дракончик это был, а вполне такой здоровый змей, размером с небольшой дом. Король с трудом с его пути успел отпрыгнуть и, приземлившись на лапы, дракон зарычал, извергая пламя. Следом за ним на землю опустились рыцарь в сияющих доспехах и маг, к рыцарю веревочкой привязанный, чтоб не сдуло.  
  
Стража на дракона бросилась, а король под шумок в замок сбежал.  
  
Дракон хоть и был огромный и огнедышащий змей, но был ранен и ослаблен, и быстро стал сдаваться под натиском врагов. На Нелля приглашенный в замок маг сразу магическую сеть набросил, чтобы тот ничего колдовать не мог. Хуго ему попытался помочь, да стражи в замке оказалось слишком много, и не успевал он и себя защищать, и дракона прикрывать, и мага освободить. Слишком спонтанной атака вышла, не смог Йон вытерпеть, и может, и верно, что поспешили – вон Ларса почти сжигать начали. Еще хорошо, что с дракончика начали, ведь драконам простой огонь нипочем.  
  
Вскоре непутевых спасителей стражники стали к воротам теснить, не справлялись они со свой задачей, а дракон так вообще с трудом дышал, пошатывался, вот-вот и упадет.  
  
Но тут накрыла замок огромная черная зловещая тень. Огромные черные крылья закрыли утреннее солнце, и приземлился в замок Ночной дракон. Стражники в ужасе оружие свое побросали и врассыпную бросились. Одно дело раненый Снежный, у которого атакующих заклятий и нет, другое дело Ночной – самый страшный и пугающий, огонь которого камни прожигал, и магия которого людей на месте убивала.  
  
— Ты чего так долго? — пробормотал устало Йон, обращаясь в человека, подошел к Бенгту и крепко его за лапу обнял.  
  
— Да вот познакомился с одним хорошеньким товарищем. Мы как-то про время и забыли, — хихикнул Бенгт. С его спины на землю Мюнх спрыгнул и скромно глаза потупил.  
  
— Ночной твои страдания почуял, прилетел в Кирунай тебя искать, мы случайно встретились, разговорились, а затем как-то и забылись все дела, — признался каттунг.  
  
— Ну ты даешь, Бенгт, я тут чуть не умер, а ты с котом развлекался! — фыркнул Йон.  
  
— Эй, а может, меня кто-то развяжет? — взмолился Ларс, руки которого уже стали затекать, уж очень хотелось ему мужа обнять да новорожденного сыночка поцеловать.  
  
Снежный о Ларсе тут же вспомнил и побежал его спасать. Когда веревки были разрезаны, омега с радостным писком своему мужу на шею прыгнул, а с небес к ним малыш спустился и на ручки забрался.  
  
— Ну вот, счастливая семейка в сборе, теперь можно и в постельку возвращаться, — лизнул Ночной каттунга.  
  
— Еще с Ульфом не разобрались! — твердо сказал Ларс. Не мог он простить такого своему отцу.  
  
— Не пачкай ручки, любимый, — поцеловал его Йон, — я сам.  
  
Дракон затянул пояс потуже и пошел с Хуго и воздушным Неллем короля искать.  
  
— А как ты почуял, что у Йона беда? — поинтересовался Ларс у Ночного, когда муж ушел.  
  
— Я с ним жизнью повязан. Когда он маленький был, его семью убили и его собирались. Я его тогда спас, своей кровью выходил и воспитал. Йон для меня как тебе твои сыновья – ты всегда сердцем чуешь, когда им плохо или больно. Правда ведь?  
  
Ларс лишь кивнул.  
  
— Не против, если мы младшего Бенгтом назовем?  
  
— Называйте, — рассмеялся Ночной, прижимая крылом к себе кошака, — думаю, он у вас еще не последний.  
  
Тут из дворца испуганный Ульф выбежал, к Ларсу бросился в ноги, о пощаде стал молить.  
  
— Как ты мог своего сына на костер отправить? — с упреком бросил ему Ларс. — Как мог про меня забыть, шестнадцать лет не вспоминать? Ни слова, ни письма! Если я тебе настолько был не нужен, зачем вообще ребенка делал?  
  
Ульф смерил сыночка взглядом и, подобравшись поближе, ответил:  
  
— Да чтобы тебя Карлу продать да с драконов денег получить. А теперь и не нужен ты вовсе! — и, выхватив из-за спины кинжал, бросился на изумленного омегу.  
  
Но не зря Йон столько своего принца тренировал. Ларс руку отца с ножом перехватил, вывернул и от себя папашу отбросил. Хуго и Йон тут же к Ларсу подбежали и прикрыли его. Король же с неприятием сплюнул: не смог неприятное дитя устранить.  
  
— Не желаю тебе смерти, — с презрением сказал Ларс, — но и отпускать не хочу...  
  
— Чего с ним возиться, — буркнул Йон и, быстро обратившись в дракона, короля проглотил.  
  
Хуго и Ларс только рты от удивления пооткрывали, а Йон лишь сапоги выплюнул, уж больно жесткие те были.  
  
— Ну а что? Он же плохой был! — стал оправдываться дракон.  
  
— Так, ну вас, пошли мы, — отмахнулся от слов дракона благородный рыцарь Хуго и Нелля за веревочку притянул. — Куда теперь пойдем?  
  
— У меня на болоте каттунги голодные, да и лешие скучают.  
  
— Да, хорошо им, — вздохнул рыцарь.  
  
— Может, заглянешь? Меня Таге такие пирожки готовить научил, закачаешься! — и мягко на ушко добавил: — А еще у меня кровать большая и мягкая.  
  
— Ну пошли проверим, — согласился альфа.  
  
Ночной тоже домой засобирался, Мюнх к нему на шею забрался, и, послав Ларсу воздушный поцелуй, умчались они в темный замок Бенгта.  
  
— И мы домой, радость моя, — обнял мужа Йон, — садись мне на плечи, отправимся в наш замок, а то дети, наверное, Таге притомили.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, мой любимый, драгоценный муж. Я тебя очень люблю и буду всегда любить. И спустя годы, и спустя столетия…  
  
  
  
И жили они долго и счастливо. Намного дольше, чем Ларс мог мечтать.  
  
А когда пришло его время, попросил он своего вечно молодого мужа отнести себя в море. Не хотел Ларс в земле лежать и Йону душу травить. Хотел в последние минуты жизни с мужем летать в поднебесье и солнце встречать. И надеялся, опустившись в пучину темную, за белоснежным небом снизу наблюдать и знать, что где-то там танцует в лазурном пламени его любимый.

* * *


End file.
